Nomen Nescio, Sin nombre
by Yasague
Summary: Sin nombre o NN por sus iniciales en latín, Nomen Nescio, "desconozco el nombre, es una de las maneras para referirse a alguien indeterminado o sin una identidad específica (...) "Supongo que eso es lo que soy ahora" pensó. Y después frunció el ceño. "Prefiero Gon de todos modos" decidió mientras dejaba el diccionario en su lugar. *Fem Gon, Female Gon, Genderbend*
1. Chapter 1

"Su boleto, por favor."

Gon le entregó el ticket y después de unos segundos de verificar su autenticidad tomó una parte desprendible de él y se lo devolvió. "Espero que tenga un buen viaje."

"¡Gracias!" entró al jet y se instaló en su asiento para después mirar lo lujoso que era su transporte. Ella nunca había estado acostumbrada a tales cosas, pero era el punto de reunión hacia el examen más cercana de su hogar y no habría tenido sentido viajar a rutas más lejanas.

Después de que entraran unas pocas personas más, las puertas se cerraron y la tripulación empezó a dar indicaciones sobre emergencias y demás.

"Ahora por favor abrochen sus cinturones y disfruten el viaje." Finalizó la azafata antes de retirarse, los pasajeros obedecieron la orden y pronto comenzó el vuelo.

Pasó un tiempo en el que las personas comenzaron a moverse de sus asientos, pedir comida y demás. En su aburrimiento, Gon observó a los pasajeros.

Fueron 15, pero no podía decir si todos se dirigían a tomar el examen hunter, algunas personas se veían bastante adineradas y delicadas. Vestían trajes aparentemente más valiosos que su vida, y aunque algunos solo estaban metidos en sus asuntos, la mayoría parecía que estaban oliendo algo desagradable mientras miraban alrededor. Pero ella no tenía derecho a juzgar.

_"Soy sólo una pequeña niña de 12 años después de todo."_ pensó, volviendo su mirada al cielo nocturno por la ventana. De pronto, sonó un fuerte estallido que hizo retumbar todo el jet.

Pasaron apenas un par de minutos después de eso cuando se presentó una nerviosa azafata.

"Disculpen la molestia, estamos pasando por algunas turbulencias. Por favor vuelvan a sus asientos mientras..." La mujer fue interrumpida cuando las luces del avión parpadearon hasta apagarse, dejando todo en completa obscuridad y caos.

"¡¿Qué está pasando con el internet?!, ¡estaba en una llamada importante!"

"¡Qué mediocridad!, ¿Saben quién soy yo?"

"Qué terrible servicio, yo no pagué tanto dinero para que me metieran en esta chatarra junto a estos inútiles." Y muchos más comentarios de indignación no tardaron en escucharse, pero nadie parecía ver el verdadero problema.

No pasó mucho cuando salió un hombre uniformado de la cabina.

"¡Escuchen, les habla su copiloto! ¡Debido al mal clima y las fuertes turbulencias nuestra unidad está sufriendo graves fallas técnicas. Hemos perdido altura y velocidad a un ritmo alarmante, por lo que, para su propia seguridad lo mejor es que tomen lo indispensable de su equipaje y abandonen este jet!" finalizó mientras abría la puerta y dejaba entrar un fuerte viento debido a la altura y movimiento.

El pánico y los reclamos no se hicieron esperar de parte de muchos pasajeros, mientras tanto, Gon se ajustaba la correa de su mochila amarilla, su único equipaje.

"¡Sólo contamos con dos paracaídas, pero estamos sobrevolando el mar, cerca del puerto Dolle, por lo que no corren riesgos. Por favor cooperen con nuestro personal para evitar accidentes!" pidió el hombre.

"¡Están locos si creen que voy a saltar de un jet en movimiento!", "¡Estamos a miles de metros de altura, la caída nos matará!", "¿El mar? ¡Eso arruinará mi traje y vale más que la vida de todos ustedes juntos!"

Ah, ella imaginó eso.

"Yo tomaré uno de los paracaídas." sentenció un hombre rubio que hizo callar a todos los demás mientras avanzaba hacia una segunda azafata que cargaba con las mochilas y hasta ahora, Gon no había notado.

Después regresó el caos.

"¡A un lado, yo tomaré uno también!" bramó otro hombre mientras le arrebata uno a la pobre mujer.

"¡No, yo!", "¿De qué hablas? ¡Las mujeres primero!" todos los pasajeros peleaban entre ellos las dos únicas mochilas y mientras Gon se abstenía de entrar a la pelea vio como un hombre trajeado de pelo rojo saltaba con elegancia por la puerta, cargando un sólo maletín pasando desapercibido por todos.

Antes de que desapareciera de su vista, la niña quedó paralizada por los ojos de aquel hombre que ni siquiera la miraron; dorados, fríos y calculadores.

Se sintió demasiado largo y casi en cámara lenta cuando dejó de verlos y la recorrió un escalofrío. De alguna manera, creía reconocer esos ojos.

La sacaron de su estupor cuando fue empujada hacia el suelo por dos personas que forcejeaban el paracaídas. Y al estar demasiado cerca de la puerta ambos cayeron del jet. El paracaídas no fue abierto, y por la fuerza y posición en la que cayeron, ella no creía que estuvieran muy bien.

El pánico aumentó mucho más después de eso, a lo que ella junto con el personal trataron de hacer entrar en razón a las personas, sin éxito.

Después de aceptar el fracaso, ella no pudo hacer más que disculparse silenciosamente con la tripulación por no poder ayudar, desearles suerte a los pasajeros y saltar del jet.

Comenzó cayendo con el cuerpo en forma de estrella y al acercarse al mar se posicionó en vertical entrando al mar sin problemas, aunque en una considerable profundidad.

Cuando pudo sacar su cabeza del agua el jet había desaparecido del cielo y ella esperó que hubieran encontrado una manera de aterrizarlo con todos a salvo. Trató de orientarse y no fue difícil ya que como había dicho el copiloto, había un puerto lo suficientemente cerca para nadar hacia allá, solo unos cuanto kilómetros. Se quitó su empapada chaqueta, la guardó en su mochila impermeable y comenzó su camino hacia el puerto.

"Espero llegar para el amanecer." habló para sí misma antes de sumergir su cabeza en el agua y seguir con su recorrido.

Se felicitó a sí misma cuando llegó al puerto Dolle antes de que saliera el sol y cuando buscaba con la mirada a alguien a quién pedir indicaciones una persona llamó su atención.

"¡Oye, niña!" exclamó una chica a lo lejos, agitando sus brazos mientras se acercaba a ella.

"¡Hola señorita!" Saludó Gon mientras se acercaba a la joven mujer.

"Hey, ¿Estás bien? ¿No serás una de las personas que iban en el jet que debía llegar ayer?" preguntó curiosa.

"¡Sí, señora!, ¿Sabe qué pasó con él, están todos bien? ¡Lo perdí de vista cuando caí en el mar!" explicó Gon preocupada.

"Oh, fuiste de las personas que tomó el paracaídas, supongo." pensó en voz alta la chica.

"Ah, no. No lo hice, sólo salté." aclaró y la joven la miró impresionada. "Es que sólo había dos, ¡y todos estaban muy asustados!"

"¿Y tú no lo estabas?" preguntó.

"Bueno, no lo creo. Paso por algunas situaciones parecidas cuando viajo con mis amigos a veces. No es la primera vez que me lanzó de esas alturas."

Ambas permanecieron en silencio, mirándose una a la otra hasta que la chica rompió a reír, confundiendo a Gon, quien la miró extrañada.

"Lo siento, por eso. ¡Vaya amigos que debes de tener! Sin embargo, ¡pasas!" exclamó con gracia. "Ven, ven. Acompáñame, te llevaré a un lugar para que puedas secarte y cambiarte."

"¿Paso?" preguntó en voz baja. "Se lo agradezco, pero no puedo. ¡Me dirijo a tomar el examen hunter!, ¿sabe usted a dónde debo ir?" preguntó.

"Claro. Como dije, pasaste. Vamos, te lo explicaré en el camino" tranquilizó la mujer.

Al final, la falla del jet fue una prueba para saber quiénes tenían la capacidad para tomar el examen hunter.

Gon recordó que sus amigos que habían pasado por el exámen le contaron de esas pruebas, pero lo olvidó por completo. Todo la situación parecía bastante real ahí arriba. Al parecer, después de que ella saltó nadie más lo hizo y la riña por el paracaídas empeoró. Al final explicaron de qué se trataba y aterrizaron en una pista oculta entre las montañas, todos estaban bien. Bastante molestos, pero bien.

"¿Y las dos personas que cayeron con el paracaídas?" preguntó preocupada cuando llegaron a un pequeño hotel de paso.

"Ugh, gente muy desagradable, si me lo preguntas. Algunas costillas y otros huesos rotos, pudo haber sido peor; pero los sacamos del mar de inmediato. De todos modos, aquí está tu llave, tu habitación es la número 11. Puedes darte un baño y descansar si quieres. Cuando estés lista para seguir, ve a la recepción y pregunta por la suite Roma, ellos te ayudarán."

"¡Entiendo!, fue un gusto..."

"Yuu. Ése es mi nombre."

"Un placer, Yuu. Yo soy Gon."

"Igualmente Gon. Espero que tengas éxito en tu examen. Hasta luego" se despidió con una sonrisa.

La habitación del hotel no era nada extravagante, era simple pero pintoresca y le provocó una gran nostalgia. Tratando de no pensar en nada que la pudiera poner mal ahora, exploró un poco y encontró que aunque era un cuarto muy sencillo, estaba bien equipado. Cocina, lavadora, baño, regadera y un ropero lleno de prendas de distintos colores y tamaños que no le quedarían a su pequeño cuerpo.

Vació el contenido de su mochila en el suelo, se desvistió y enrolló en una toalla para poner todo en la lavadora y secadora y tomó una ducha.

Cuando estuvo lista se vistió y acomodó todo de nuevo en la mochila. Después de pensarlo un poco, tomó un par de camisetas grandes, siempre podrían ser útiles.

Salió de inmediato a la recepción, no podía darse el lujo de dormir todo el día. Apenas había cruzado la puerta de la habitación cuando escuchó una voz profunda a su lado.

"Mmmm, sorprendente. No esperabas que salieras del mar en un buen rato."

Dio un salto hacia atrás sobresaltada y después inspeccionó al extraño hombre, que no había notado en lo absoluto. Debía estar usando _Zetsu_.

Vestía un extraño traje de colores brillantes, adornado en el pecho con un corazón y un rombo, también tenía dibujados una estrella y una lágrima debajo de sus ojos y su cabello, entre rosado y rojizo, estaba peinado hacia atrás. Se encontraba recargado elegantemente en la puerta continua a la suya.

¿Un mimo? ¿o tal vez un payaso?

Después notó la baraja francesa con la que estaba jugueteando y entendió un poco más su atuendo.

Probablemente un mago...

"Espera..." reflexionó ahora mirando más su persona más que su ropa. "¿No eres tú el primer hombre que saltó ayer del jet?"

"¿Oh? no esperaba que alguien me reconociera. De hecho, no esperaba que ninguno de los pasajeros llegara hasta aquí en lo absoluto" confesó enderezándose.

"Bueno, estabas muy diferente ayer. Con el traje, sin el maquillaje y el cabello hacia abajo. Pero creo que fueron tus ojos los que te delataron. ¿Te conozco de alguna parte?" dijo ignorando su último comentario.

"Interesante. Algo de ti me resulta familiar también, pero no puedo decir qué" admitió inclinándose hacia ella un poco, esperando intimidarla. Pero cuando pasaron unos largos segundos sin ninguna expresión diferente en el rostro de la niña, se apartó. "De todos modos, si estoy en lo correcto lo recordaré después. Supongo que te diriges a la recepción."

"Ah, ¡Sí! Tengo que llegar al examen hunter, también lo tomarás, ¿cierto?" preguntó mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, lado a lado.

"Cierto" respondió sonriendo extrañamente.

"¡Bueno, supongo que somos compañeros por ahora! ¿qué dices?"

"Sería un gusto, pequeña fruta" respondió.

"¡Mi nombre es Gon, un placer!" exclamó alegre deteniéndose para ofrecer su mano al mago.

"Hola, pequeña Gon, yo soy Hisoka". Se presentó inclinándose y tomó su mano, agitándola levemente.

Después de hablar con la recepcionista, ella les entregó unos sobres con indicaciones de ir al edificio de una empresa cerca de ahí y entregar los sobres a la persona que los recibiera. Después de encontrar el edificio y cumplir con las instrucciones, fueron llevados a lo que parecía ser una sala de juntas, donde había otras 3 personas más. Todas parecían molestas y había una gran tensión en la sala.

"No me jodas, ¿Qué hace una mocosa aquí?" masculló un hombre de aspecto simple con ojos rasgados, mirando con desprecio a la niña.

"Ah, ¡vengo a tomar el examen hunter y convertirme en cazadora, un gusto! mi nombre es Gon" habló mientras extendía la mano hacia el hombre con entusiasmo y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Hisoka se cubría discretamente una sonrisa divertida con una de sus cartas a la vez que tomaba asiento.

"¡Oye niña! ¡No juegues con nosotros, eres demasiado pequeña! ¿Crees que el examen es tan fácil que cualquier tonto puede ir y...?" gritó un hombre trajeado con pequeñas gafas cuando fue interrumpido por una persona rubia a su lado.

"Sin embargo, aquí estás tú, Leorio."

El hombre, al parecer llamado Leorio, comenzó a desatar su furia con el rubio a quien parecía no perturbarle para nada. Por su vestimenta, aparentemente era uno de los integrantes del extinto clan Kurta, tal vez un sobreviviente o simplemente admirador. Gon prefirió no hacerle preguntas por lo delicado de tema y al ver que el otro hombre no aceptaría su saludo, bajó su mano y caminó al asiento junto a Hisoka, quien estaba haciendo una asombrosa torre de cartas a una velocidad increíble.

La pelea continuó, aunque la atención de la niña ahora se encontraba en la creación del mago. Estaba perpleja por la complejidad de la torre y cuando estaba por expresar su admiración, Leorio golpeó la mesa en medio de su enojo, la cual retumbó fuertemente.

Pero para su sorpresa, la torre no tambaleo ni un segundo. Se sintió estafada cuando usó sutilmente _gyo_ en sus ojos y notó que él estaba usando _nen_ para sostener la torre.

"Oh, ¿qué fue eso ahora?" preguntó en un susurro sagaz el pelirrojo, mirándola juguetón.

Recordó lo que le dijeron acerca de usar _nen_ en el examen. No estaba prohibido, pero podría atraer muchos problemas si lo usaba libremente frente a los demás participantes, ella se encogió en su asiento al ver que fue descubierta.

"Quita esa cara, pequeña fruta. Al final tu también me descubriste, ¿cierto?"

Ella no sabía si se refería a cuando usó _Zetsu_ en el hotel o justo ahora con la torre. Tampoco sabía por qué la llamaba "fruta".

"Eres más interesante de lo que creí. Guardemos este pequeño secreto por ahora."

Gon asintió alegre de no ser expuesta y puso su dedo índice frente a sus labios en señal de silencio cuando entró una nueva persona a la sala. La torre fue derribada y en segundos las cartas estaban perfectamente apiladas en la palma de Hisoka, probablemente también con la ayuda de _nen_.

"5 personas pasaron exitosamente una de las pruebas. Mi nombre es Rei y soy un inspector del examen de este año" comenzó mientras recorría la sala y se sentaba a la cabeza de la mesa. "Los felicito, pero antes de poder continuar con su recorrido en busca del lugar donde se impartirá el examen, deben responder una simple pregunta" explicó mientras sacaba una carpeta y bolígrafo de algún lugar debajo de la mesa y los miraba. "¿Por qué quieren convertirse en cazadores?" preguntó y le siguió un breve silencio.

"¡Fácil! Quiero hacer del mundo un lugar mejor." respondió rápidamente el hombre que rechazó su saludo.

Mentira. Notó Gon rápidamente pero Rei sólo asintió y escribió algo en una hoja.

"Bien, pasa con la secretaria en el escritorio de afuera, ella te dará las siguientes instrucciones."

"¡¿Qué, sólo así?! ¡obviamente estaba mintiendo!" Reclamó Leorio furioso mientras el hombre salía haciéndole un gesto grosero con sus manos.

"Entonces de eso se trata..." aparentemente resolvió el Kurta. "No lo enviaste al examen, ¿cierto? Nos descalificarán si no estamos aquí por las razones correctas".

"¡Pero hay demasiados cazadores criminales!" alegó Leorio de nuevo.

"Es la mentira." pensó en voz alta Gon y todos la miraron. "Si mentimos, no pasamos la prueba." razonó y Rei sólo sonrió.

"Tenemos algunos novatos astutos aquí." Fue lo único que respondió. "Nombre y razón" pidió.

"Soy Kurapika Kurta y quiero convertirme en cazador para vengar a mi antiguo clan" las sospechas de Gon fueron ciertas y el rubio comenzó a explicar sus razones.

Después "Leorio Paladiknight" dijo simplemente que él quería ser millonario, y comenzó una nueva pelea. Mientras tanto, Hisoka revolvía su baraja y Gon trataba de que no saliera humo de su cabeza mientras pensaba en qué responder.

"¿Qué tal ustedes?" preguntó el evaluador con la interminable pelea de los otros dos de fondo.

"Hisoka Morow. Busco personas fuertes con las que luchar y matar." Respondió sin dudar, dejando un silencio al terminar.

Pasando por alto sus razones Rei sólo asintió imperturbable. Eso parecía ser más común de lo que pensaba. Después dirigió su atención hacia ella, al igual que Leorio y Kurapika, quienes habían dejado de lado su discusión por un momento.

Demasiado silencio, demasiada atención.

"Hum, mi nombre es Gon. Tengo muchas razones por las cuales quiero ser un cazador."

"¿Gon? supongo que es un apodo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?" preguntó Rei y ella negó.

"Sólo Gon, ése es mi nombre completo." respondió desviando la mirada, y ahora también la miraba Hisoka.

"Bueno, Gon. Una de esas razones" pidió un poco más serio.

"Mmmm, bien. Parece que cuando era bebé mi madre no me quería, así que me llevaron con otras personas para que me cuidaran. Quiero buscarla y que me explique algunas cosas." resumió, no era su principal objetivo, pero debía funcionar. Rei asintió escribiendo en su cuaderno.

"¿Y tu padre, Gon?" preguntó Kurapika. A lo que ella subió y bajó los hombros.

"No sé."

Y cometió un error, porque Rei de inmediato levantó la vista y la miró fijamente.

_Mentira._

Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con su pregunta. No puede decirle nada. Se tranquilizó. Y así fue, nadie mencionó nada después de eso.

"Entiendo. Bueno, ustedes cuatro pasaron la inspección, aunque demasiado fácil. No esperen que el examen sea de esta manera. Ahora tienen que dirigirse a la ciudad Zaban" explicó sacando tres tarjetas de su carpeta. "Alguien tome una." Kurapika, quien estaba más cerca de él, eligió la primera.

"Ruta del cedro" Leyó en voz alta y Rei les explicó el camino que debían tomar para seguir su camino hacia el examen.

"¡Ése árbol está en dirección opuesta de la ciudad Zaban!" exclamó Leorio cuando pasaron por un mapa del puerto. "Seguro elegiste el camino más largo, muchas gracias."

"No tienes que venir si no quieres, Leorio. Puedes simplemente regresar por donde viniste si tanto te molesta." habló molesto el Kurta mientras seguía a los otros dos por detrás. Leorio no se devolvió, pero siguió quejándose y Kurapika decidió usar a Gon para ignorarlo.

"Y Gon, ¿Tienes algunas pistas para empezar a buscar a tu madre?" preguntó.

"Mmm, nop" admitió distraída, y después recordó que ellos debían creer que encontrarla era su propósito en la vida. "B-bueno, tengo sólo una. Pero los cazadores tienen acceso a mucha información y será más fácil después de eso, supongo."

"Ya veo, tienes razón" aceptó Kurapika. "Después de todo, también es mi plan para buscar a la araña."

"¿Y a las personas que te criaron no les importa que los abandones para ir a buscarla? Creo que es algo malagradecido de tu parte" opinó Leorio con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Leorio!" regañó el rubio.

"Están muertos." respondió simple la niña y el ambiente se tensó un poco. "Creo que mis padres biológicos tuvieron algo que ver con ello, por eso la busco" explicó Gon y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre trajeado. "Y estoy bastante agradecida por todo el tiempo que estuvieron conmigo." Finalizó y Leorio tragó saliva, probablemente sintiéndose algo culpable.

"¿Entonces también es una historia de venganza?" se hizo notar el mago. Y Kurapika la miró más profundamente

"En lo absoluto, es de justicia. No tengo la intención de matar a nadie en el camino." aclaró mirando a Hisoka, quien escondió su sonrisa misteriosa detrás de un As de corazones.

"Interesante." susurró, provocando escalofríos en los otros dos hombres.

"Tú, pervertido. ¡Aléjate de la mocosa!" ordenó Leorio arrastrando entre él y Kurapika a Gon, quien hizo un mohín ante el apodo.

"¿Y ustedes dos tienen mucho de conocerse?" preguntó suspicaz el kurta mirando sospechosamente a Hisoka.

Ambos cuestionados se miraron a los ojos unos largos segundos y después apartaron la mirada a la vez.

"¡No lo sé!" y "Quiero pensar que sí" fueron sus respuestas, dejando muy confundidos a sus compañeros.

En ese momento, mientras pasaban por un pueblo desierto, salió una mujer anciana y anunció que para poder seguir, debían responder un examen de una pregunta.

"Tienen 5 segundos para pensar en su respuesta... Oh" se interrumpió, prestando más atención a Hisoka y Gon, los otros dos lo miraron extrañados.

"Bien, pueden omitir el examen y tomar un atajo como premio si..." condicionó y levantó su dedo índice "...pueden adivinar en qué número estoy pensando."

Nen, pensó Gon mientras enfocaba _Gyo_ en sus ojos y veía el aura de la anciana formando un número sobre su dedo.

"¿Estás jugando con nosotros?" "¡Cómo demonios vamos a saber en qué...!" preguntó Kurapika mientras a la vez reclamaba a medias Leorio, cuando fueron interrumpidos por sus dos compañeros.

"28." "¡28!" Habló Hisoka y gritó Gon, haciéndoles callar, la evaluadora asintió lentamente.

"Pasan." aceptó y después le indicó a uno de los hombres enmascarados que los acompañara hacia el atajo.

"¡¿Pero cómo?!" protestaron y Gon se despidió mientras avanzaba.

"¡Adiós Kurapika, Oreo. Los veo allá!" se despidió mientras se alejaba saltando alegremente.

"¡Ten cuidado, Gon!" le advirtió preocupado Kurapika mirando al mago que caminaba frente a ella.

"¡Mi nombre es Le-o-rio!" Le corrigió separando su nombre en sílabas "¡Oye, espera! ¡No puedes dejarla ir sola con ese demente!" fue lo último que escuchó Gon de parte de Leorio sin dejar de avanzar.

Fueron llevados a la ciudad en calmado silencio, y al llegar, poco antes del anochecer, los condujeron hacia un pequeño restaurante, que para desilusión de Gon, no estaban ahí para comer, si no para tomar un elevador y entrar a una gran bodega obscura.

"¡Hola! Eres el aspirante número 43" Los recibió una entusiasta y pequeña criatura verde de la nada, a la vez que le entregaba una placa con dicho número "¡Asegúrate de llevarla siempre en tu pecho y no la pierdas."

"Lo mismo para ti, número 44" dijo entregándole una igual a Hisoka. "En cuanto se termine el límite de tiempo para que lleguen los aspirantes llegará su primer examinador. Por favor esperen pacientemente" explicó para después marcharse.

"Oye Hisoka, ¿Crees que falte mucho para que se termine el tiempo?" preguntó Gon mientras se ponía la placa en su chaqueta.

"Tal vez para el amanecer" respondió mientras miraba a las personas a su alrededor, quienes sólo los miraron brevemente para después volver a sus asuntos. No había mucha gente interesante hasta el momento.

"Oh, ¡muy buen tiempo para tomar una siesta!" pensó en voz alta mientras tiraba su mochila al suelo y se quitaba su chaqueta.

"¿...Siesta?" preguntó un poco dudoso Hisoka al mirar como acomodaba su mochila en una esquina del lugar para usarla como almohada.

"¡Síp! Yo no dormí anoche, y no sé hasta cuándo voy a tener otra oportunidad para hacerlo. No quiero estar baja de energía durante todo el examen" explicó posicionándose en el suelo y después de unos segundos de pensarlo un poco miró a Hisoka. "Hey, ¿te molestaría estar alrededor y despertarme si pasa algo? ¡Incluso podríamos tomar turnos! Yo haré guardia mientras tu duermes también" ofreció Gon y el pelirrojo esta vez casi se ríe.

"Yo estoy bien por ahora, gracias por la oferta" declinó elegante. "Pero puedes estar tranquila, yo con gusto te vigilaré mientras duermes" declaró con esa voz extraña que usa a veces.

Gon frunció el ceño algo confundida._ "Esa no era mi idea..."_ pensó brevemente para después de unos segundos se encogió de hombros.

"¡Bueno! Gracias Hisoka."expresó mientras se acostaba. Abrazó sus piernas a su pecho para que la chaqueta que usaría como manta alcanzara a cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo y cuando estuvo cómoda se quedó dormida rápidamente.

Hisoka, sintiéndose algo sorprendido de que la niña no entendiera sus respuestas de doble sentido y siguiera sin tenerle ni un poco de miedo, suspiró decepcionado.

_"Qué problemática, parece que es más de aliados que de enemigos"_ pensó disgustado mirándola mientras dormía, y después notó que no era el único que la miraba.

Se sentó en el suelo dándole la espalda, tapando su pequeño cuerpo con su alta silueta y encaró a todos los que antes la veían, soltando un poco de su aura como advertencia a lo que todos desviaron la mirada rápidamente.

_"Bueno, supongo que ser su aliado me dará más oportunidades de luchar con ella. Se ve que es de las personas que disfrutan de las fuertes peleas" __Se alegró un poco, sacando sus cartas__. "Y aún tengo que descubrir de dónde la conozco y cual es su historia, ¿Quién sabe? tal vez termine arrastrándola conmigo al lado oscuro. ¿No lo crees, pequeña fruta?" __pensó mirándola de reojo tras de él y comenzó con una nueva torre mientras más aspirantes llegaban._

* * *

Sorry, olvidé lo difícil(?) que era publicar en

Si encuentran algún error, tienen alguna crítica constructiva o simplemente les gusta la historia, por favor háganme saber.

¡Y gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Leorio y Kurapika finalmente llegaron al lugar del examen y se les fueron entregadas sus placas con los números 403 y 404 respectivamente, comenzaron a buscar a Gon entre el mar de gente.

"¿Tal vez no han llegado?" se preguntó Leorio en voz alta al no encontrar a la pequeña niña.

"Vamos, Leorio. Se supone que irían por un atajo, ya debe estar aquí" presionó Kurapika mientras seguía buscándola con la mirada. Le preocupaba que el payaso le hubiera hecho algo.

"¡Oigan, ustedes deben ser nuevos!" Les llamó un hombre mayor con la placa número 16 desde una viga sobre ellos y después saltó "Mi nombre es Tompa, podría decirse que soy un veterano en el examen ¡ya que esta es mi trigésimo quinta vez tomándolo! Por eso puedo decir quienes son novatos y quienes no, ¿quieren un jugo?" explicó veloz a la vez que sacaba dos latas naranjas de su bolso.

"¿Entonces conoces a los novatos de este año?" preguntó Leorio sólo salvando la información útil de todo lo que dijo Tompa.

"¡Claro, me presento con la mayoría! ¿Un jugo?" volvió a ofrecer extendiéndoles las latas.

"¿De casualidad habrás visto a una niña llamada Gon, quizá unos 13 o 14 años, pequeña, vestida con un traje verde, botas largas, cabello negro al cuello, ojos grises, grandes, muy entusiasta?" describió rápidamente lo mejor que pudo el Kurta, dejando un poco mareado al hombre.

"Uh, creo que la recordaría. Al único que he visto que se aproxima a esa edad es un niño raro de cabello plateado" comentó y les volvió a tender el jugo, para ser ignorado de nuevo.

"Esto es muy extraño" hablo Leorio aún buscando con la mirada entre la gente.

"¿Tal vez has visto a un hombre extraño, vestido como algún tipo de payaso? Llevas unas cartas y..." comenzó de nuevo Kurapika cuando fue interrumpido.

"Oh, ¿Hisoka, cierto? ¡Sí! aunque él no es un novato, participó también el año pasado pero fue descalificado porque asesinó a un examinador." explicó brevemente entre susurros mientras veía alrededor. "Llegó en algún momento mientras estaba en el baño, ha estado sentado en ése rincón desde que lo vi por primera vez, lo mejor es que se mantengan alejados de él lo mas que... ¡Oigan, ¿me están escuchando?!" preguntó cuando vio a los dos novatos corriendo hacia donde les había indicado que estaba el mago. "¡Olvidaron su jugo!" les recordó, pero ya ni siquiera podía verlos. "Tch."

"¡Oye viejo!" habló una voz algo infantil a su lado "¿Aún tienes algo de ése jugo? Estoy tan sediento..." se quejó falsamente, aún así, Tompa asintió en shock y le entregó una lata. "¡Gracias!" la aceptó y se marchó mientras la bebía.

"Este año hay personas muy raras." pensó con disgusto viendo como el niño de la placa 99 se terminaba su segunda bebida con ese fuerte laxante como si no fuera nada.

Del otro lado del lugar Kurapika y Leorio se enfrentaban a Hisoka que estaba aislado de todos los demás, construyendo una impresionante torre formada con al menos dos juegos de cartas enteras (ahora sin nen).

"¡Oye tú! ¿Dónde está la niña?" preguntó Leorio a gritos, que no llamaron demasiado la atención con el bullicio que había con las más de cuatrocientas personas.

"¿Ah? ¿Te conozco?" preguntó el mago apenas levantando la vista de su creación y sin desconcentrarse ni un poco.

"Hisoka, sólo queremos saber si Gon pudo llegar aquí" pidió con más tacto Kurapika, que estaba consiente de lo peligroso que podía ser el hombre. Hisoka ahora los miró a ambos y sonrió sádicamente hasta que su ojos estuvieron entrecerrados.

"Oh, esa deliciosa fruta inmadura" fingió recordar sin dejar de mirarlos. Se divirtió cuando notó que en ellos si funcionaban sus palabras, delatados por sus expresiones perplejas. "La asesiné" terminó despreocupado finalizando su torre con la carta de Joker.

Si Hisoka no fuera tan experimentado, tal vez le hubiera sorprendido lo rápido que el rubio sacó dos espadas de madera para derribar su creación y ponerse en guardia. Ahora entendía por qué había tantas personas obsesionados con los ojos de su clan, era impresionante el color escarlata que tomaba y aún más si se debía a sus emociones. Otra persona interesante.

"¿Tú. Mataste. A esa niña?" preguntó entre pausadas respiraciones mientras lo veía furioso. No había llamado la atención de muchos aspirantes, pero si pudo sentir la mirada de esa extraña cosa verde que los había recibido.

Podría divertirse luchando un poco con él, pero se arriesgaría a ser descalificado otra vez, sin tomar en cuenta que sólo con ponerse de pie dejaría a la vista a la niña dormida detrás de él. Por ahora fue suficiente con provocarlos. Pensó para sí mientras pasaba su brazo a su espalda y disimuladamente daba unos ligeros golpes al cuerpo dormido.

Como si de cargas eléctricas se tratara, la niña se sentó abruptamente con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando a su alrededor alarmada.

"¿Ya comenzó el examen?" preguntó viéndose un poco desorientada y luego notó a las personas frente a ella. "Wow, Kurapika tus ojos se ven impresionantes, ¡preciosos! ¿Llegaron hace mucho?" preguntó saludándolos. Los ojos rojos se tornaron grises rápidamente, el mencionado pasó de impactado a aliviado en segundos, al igual que su compañero quién se veía algo pálido y enfermo.

"Buen día, pequeña Gon ¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó inocentemente el mago y la niña asintió con vehemencia

"¡Bastante! ¡Muchas gracias, Hisoka!" exclamó feliz ahora llamando más la atención de las personas, muy pocas habían visto a esa niña.

"En cualquier momento" se ofreció y aún ante la vista atónita de los otros dos, recogió todas su cartas del suelo en un segundo con su Bungee Gum. "No debe pasar mucho para que comience la primera fase, te dejo con tus amigos y te deseo la mejor de las suertes en el examen. Nos vemos, frutilla." se despidió.

"Uhm..., ¡Ah, sí, igual para ti!" dijo Gon cuando el otro ya desaparecía entre la gente. "No entiendo por qué me llama así..." habló para sí mientras se levantaba, se sacudía la ropa y recogía sus pertenencias. "¿Cómo les fue a ustedes, chicos?" les preguntó y finalmente notó lo tensos que estaban. "Uh, ¿Tuvieron muchos problemas...?" comenzó a preguntar cuando fue interrumpida por Kurapika.

"Gon, ¿qué te parece si tratamos de mantenernos nosotros dos juntos en el examen?" propuso. Hisoka era peligroso, y aunque no parecía tener muchos problemas con Gon, la forma en que hablaba de ella y lo inestable que parecía no lo iba a dejar tranquilo durante las pruebas.

"¡Claro, mientras podamos, está bien por mí!"

"¡Yo también voy con ustedes!" sentenció Leorio quien se había sentido momentáneamente ignorado. Kurapika rodó los ojos cuando recordó que aún estaba ahí. "¡Oye! ¡¿Qué con esa reacción?!" Gon sólo rio por lo bajo al notar que su relación no había cambiado desde que se separaron.

Casi de inmediato llegó un hombre muy alto que se presentó como evaluador del examen llamado Satotz, dio algunas advertencias y pronto la fase uno del examen había empezado.

Comenzó como una simple caminata, que sin darse cuenta terminó siendo una carrera de tiempo indefinido. Gon iba entre sus dos nuevos guardias cuando los tres fueron alcanzados por un niño en una patineta.

"¡Oye, muestra un poco de respeto por el examen hunter! ¡Usar esa patineta es hacer trampa!" le gritó Leorio cuando este pasó a su lado y Gon comenzó a preguntarse si era normal para él ser tan buscapleitos o sólo estaba estresado por el examen.

"¿Ahh? ¿Por qué?" preguntó el chico y la respuesta de Leorio fue "¡Porque es una prueba de resistencia!" Gon no quería llevarle la contraria en caso de que sí estuviera estresado, pero si le aclaraba que en realidad no era lo que él pensaba, tal vez se calmaría un poco.

"En realidad no lo es, Leorio" intervino con precaución que no pareció servir cuando los dos voltearon a verla, al igual que Kurapika antes ignorando la escena. "El señor Satotz sólo pidió que lo siguiéramos, nunca dijo reglas o algo así" explicó Gon seguido de un "¡¿De qué lado estás?!" del hombre.

Antes de notarlo, el niño se había interpuesto en el pequeño espacio entre Leorio y Gon, al darse cuenta de esto, la niña desaceleró el paso para quedar un poco atrás y darle más espacio al aspirante 99.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" le preguntó sin perder el ritmo de su patineta.

"Doce" respondió y hubo más reacción por parte de Kurapika y Leorio cuando voltearon a verla sorprendidos, que del niño.

"Hmm, ya veo" respondió y pensó en marcharse cuando Gon le sonrió amablemente. El chico se tambaleó un poco pero lo disimuló hábilmente.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuve con alguien de mi edad? ¿Lo estuve alguna vez?" pensó segundos después con la vista en su patineta.

Hizo un simple salto llevando su patineta al aire y la atrapó con facilidad practicada. "Bueno, supongo que también correré" decidió llevándose las manos a sus bolsillos.

"¡Woooah, eso fue genial!" aduló Gon dando un par de aplausos haciendo que el niño sonriera con orgullo e inflara más el pecho.

"Mhm" asintió aceptando los halagos y después se giró a verla "Soy Killua" se presentó y la niña notó que, extrañamente, no se había presentado aún.

"¡Yo soy Gon!" anunció y sin pensarlo ambos niños avanzaron dejando atrás a los dos hombres de los cuales Gon aceptó no separarse. Kurapika sólo negó con la cabeza y con un ligera sonrisa trató de seguirles el paso lo más que pudo, al igual que Leorio, con el ego un poco pisoteado.

Lejos de ellos, levemente separados de todos los demás aspirantes los aspirantes 44 y 301 tenían un breve intercambio de palabras.

"No te noté cuando llegaste, Illumi" comentó casualmente el mago sin dejar de mirar al frente.

"Llámame Gitarakuru, Killua me reconocerá si uso mi nombre" respondió con la voz distorsionada. "Te identifiqué muy rápido cuando entré, pero parecías muy ocupado haciendo esa cosa con las cartas. Tampoco noté a la niña que escondías ¿Quién es?"

"Casi olvido que estás aquí por tu rebelde hermano menor. Y qué bien que la menciones. Es mi presa más reciente, una de las más interesantes que he tenido así que no tienes permitido matarla o lastimarla." advirtió mirando a su compañero por el rabillo del ojo. "Le falta madurar, y no pienso dejarla morir antes de que sea por lo menos igual de fuerte que yo."

"No tengo los mismo pasatiempos que tú, Hisoka. No me interesa perseguir personas sólo para luchar con ellas. Mientras no se meta conmigo o presente una amenaza real..."

"No me importa si es una amenaza para ti o no" vocalizó Hisoka fríamente, obteniendo la atención del asesino. "No le harás nada y punto" sentenció liberando un poco de su aura inconscientemente. El otro no respondió, pero ambos sabían que había un acuerdo.

No es que Illumi temiera a Hisoka, pero una de las lecciones más importantes que le había enseñado su padre era que no debía comenzar una pelea contra alguien a quién no podía derrotar. Y Hisoka enojado era algo fuera de su alcance.

"De todos modos, es extraña. No percibí su presencia en lo absoluto. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me pasó algo parecido, a menos que oculten su aura. ¿Sabe usar nen?" preguntó.

"Sí, pero no estaba usando Zetsu, estaba dormida" explicó calmado el mago.

"Eso no explica por qué no la sentí. En cuestión de aura, es como si no existiera, incluso los que no saben nada de nen tienen un aura visible, ya sabes que muestra algo de su personalidad y eso" explicó monótono. "Ella no lo tiene, es extraño."

"Mucha gente lo hace, ¿no? Tú eres uno de ellos" comentó el mago algo confundido con la explicación de su compañero.

"Sí, yo lo hago y pertenezco a una familia de asesinos. Quizá ella también sea una." planteó desinteresadamente mientras veía como las primeras personas se iban rindiendo por el cansancio de la carrera. Hisoka lo pensó por unos segundos.

"Tendré que averiguarlo" finalizó la conversación el pelirrojo para que ambos retomaran su lugar entre los otros aspirantes. "Debo admitir que eso sería muy excitante..." pensó con una sonrisa perversa.

Cuando la mayoría de las personas que aún seguían corriendo se estaban acostumbrando al ritmo de la carrera, apareció frente a ellos una colina de escaleras aparentemente infinita.

Aunque algunos casi no lo notaron, (esos dos niños monstruos que seguían hablando tranquilamente como si estuvieran en un pícnic) pero otros estaban luchando fuertemente para no dejarse vencer por el cansancio tanto físico como mental, una gran parte se rindió al comenzar a subir.

"¡Kurapika, Leorio!" llamó Gon cuando ella y Killua lentificaron el paso para estar al nivel de ellos. "Killua y yo haremos una competencia, el que llegue primero al final de la prueba gana y el otro le tiene que comprar el almuerzo ¿quieren jugar?" preguntó la niña animadamente mientras el albino sólo miraba.

"¡¿Jugar?!" y "No lo creo..." fueron las agitadas respuestas de sus dos amigos a lo que sólo hizo una mueca.

"Bueno, entonces creo que los veremos allá... Ah. Leorio, creo que perdiste tu camisa y tu saco" avisó la niña al notar el torso desnudo del hombre.

"Pareces un loco, viejo" opinó el niño haciendo enfurecer a Leorio.

"¡No me llames viejo, mocoso! ¡Apenas soy un adolescente, igual que ustedes!" gritó enojado, dejando a los 3 chicos en shock (y algunos otros aspirantes que estaban alrededor).

Kurapika estaba aturdido, Gon tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa y Killua parecía que había visto un fantasma.

"Vaya dato perturbador" comentó Killua, rompiendo el silencio.

"¡¿Qué dijiste, niño?!" reclamó con el rostro enrojecido y algunas venas marcadas en su rostro.

"Dije: ¡Gon! ¡Un, dos, tres, fuera!" gritó el niño para comenzar la carrera, y aunque pensó en aprovechar el tomar desprevenida a la niña para tomar ventaja, ella no titubeó ni un segundo para comenzar a correr a la par del chico.

"Ehh" alargó "Tienes buena velocidad de reacción. Me sorprende que puedas seguir mi ritmo" le dijo y Gon supuso que era un alago.

Ella sólo asintió "Uh, gracias. ¿Y por qué estás tomando el examen hunter, Killua?"

"¿Uhm? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, no es muy común que personas de nuestra edad participen. Cuando les dije a mis amigos que iba a tomarlo este año, se volvieron locos." Killua hizo una mueca cuando mencionó a sus "amigos".

"Ellos sabían que era muy importante para mí tener una licencia de cazador lo antes posible, así que finalmente me dejaron venir. Pero por alguna razón no siento que tú estés aquí por que quieras la licencia." habló Gon mientras esquivaba a las personas que estaban rendidas en el suelo.

"Tienes razón" admitió Killua encogiéndose de hombros, siguiendo el ritmo de Gon "Escuché que el examen era realmente difícil, así que creí que sería divertido, pero estoy algo decepcionado ahora. Hey ¿y a qué te refieres con "me dejaron venir"? No es cómo si fueran tus padres o algo así, debiste haberlos mandado a la mierda si querían impedirte hacer lo que quieras. ¡Incluso a tus padres debes mandar a la mierda cuando no te dejan hacer lo que quieras!" exclamó riendo orgullosamente al final. Ella se preguntó si eso fue lo que él hizo antes de ir allí.

"Ah, yo no tengo padres." respondió como si lo acabara de recordar, sorprendiendo al aspirante 99. "Podría decirse que mis amigos son como mi familia, así que es algo justo que estuvieran preocupados por eso."

Killua había querido hablar más de ello, pero en ése momento el túnel se iluminó un poco más.

"¡Mira, Killua! Creo que es la salida y no me he olvidado la carrera" advirtió y ambos comenzaron a correr muy rápido, rebasando a los aspirantes que llevaban la delantera.

Cuando Satotz llegó a la salida, no esperaba que los primeros aspirantes en terminar la primera prueba lo hayan hecho apenas unos segundos después de él. Tampoco pensó que iban a ser unos niños menores de quince años. Mucho menos esperó que justo después de terminar el recorrido de 90 Kilómetros no estuvieran ni un poco agitados, al contrario, tenían bastante energía como para discutir quién había llegado primero.

"Disculpe, señor Satotz" llamó la niña de traje verde. "¿Pudo ver quién fue el primero en salir?"

"Estoy seguro que lo hicieron al mismo tiempo." respondió monótono, pero aún estaba aturdido con la escena.

"Mmm, supongo que podríamos hacer otra competencia en la siguiente fase, para desempatar" propuso Killua. Tratando de llegar a un acuerdo, le dieron la espalda al cazador, olvidando rápidamente su presencia y atención, la cual no podía despegar de los dos inusuales niños.

"¿Qué te parece un piedra, papel o tijeras?" preguntó la número 43.

"¿Hah? ¿Cuántos años tienes, cinco?" respondió el niño con las manos en las bolsas, no podía ver su placa aún.

"No, Killua. Ya te había dicho que tengo 12" corrigió la niña, que pareció no notar el sarcasmo. "Vamos, terminemos con esto" pidió levantando su puño para comenzar el juego. El evaluador regresó la vista al túnel, aún no llegaban más personas.

"¿Qué tan adelante iban estos niños...?" se preguntó.

"Bien, sólo porque ya quiero mi almuerzo gratis. El primero en ganar 3 veces" aceptó el niño sacando una mano de su bolsillo.

El duelo no duró más de 30 segundos, la niña había ganado tres veces seguidas, con cada partida el niño fruncía más el ceño.

"¿Cómo fue que...?" comenzó el que ahora vio, era el número 99 al parecer llamado Killua, cuando lo cortó la 43 al poner la mano en su hombro, mirándolo con seriedad. El niño se sonrojó un poco, notó Satotz.

"Killua, espero que tengas suficiente dinero, porque todos dicen que tengo un apetito voraz" advirtió la niña.

El chico, aún levemente sonrojado, apartó la mano de su hombro con un ligero movimiento y entrelazó sus manos tras su cuello con fingido desinterés. Más aspirantes comenzaron a llegar.

"Hah, no sabes con quién hablas. Puedo pagarte hasta la risa y apenas se reflejaría en mi billetera."

"Oh..." expresó la niña con un poco de asombro y curiosidad, pero no preguntó nada acerca de ello. Simplemente se sentó en el pasto, seguida del aspirante 99 y comenzaron una charla simple entre ellos mientras los aspirantes salían y se tiraban rendidos en el suelo a descansar un poco.

Cuando todos habían llegado comenzó un nuevo recorrido, ahora en un bosque lleno de criaturas exóticas y un montón de neblina que dificultaba la visión y por lo tanto provocaba que muchos perdieran el camino.

Al parecer, ése era el propósito, ya que en algún momento el gran grupo de más de 200 personas se dividió en parejas o grupos pequeños, los cuales debían superar obstáculos inusuales, como ser tragados y regurgitados por una rana gigante, (tal es el caso de los dos aspirantes más jóvenes) , para luego tener que volver a orientarse y seguir buscando al examinador.

Finalmente, llegaron a unas puertas enormes donde se iban reuniendo todas las personas que logran superar las trampas naturales del bosque o los ataques de otros aspirantes. Gon no entendía qué había pasado para que Hisoka llegara con un Leorio inconsciente y magullado, cargado como un costal de papas caminando frente a Kurapika, que estaba algo pálido. Killua la sujetó del brazo antes de que corriera hacia ellos.

"No creo que debas preguntarle a él por lo que pasó" opinó sin soltarla. El mago dejó a Leorio bajo un árbol, al cuidado de Kurapika y cuando sintió la mirada de los dos niños les dirigió una extraña sonrisa, que provocó un escalofrío en Killua y un gesto desconcertado en Gon.

"Creo que tenía algunas cosas de primeros auxilios..." habló por lo bajo la chica mientras rebuscaba en su mochila y caminaba hacia el hombre herido, Killua la siguió sin despegar su atenta mirada de Hisoka.

Leorio despertó desconcertado, pero al pedir explicaciones Kurapika sólo dijo que lo hablarían más tarde, parecía que ellos habían hecho las pases de alguna manera durante la primera etapa, o por lo menos habían arreglado algunas de sus diferencias. Para cuando Gon termino de curar el hematoma del hombre y cubrirlo con un parche, Satotz se despedía y presentaba a los siguientes examinadores, Menchi y Buhara quienes daban el aviso para comenzar la segunda fase del examen.

Una prueba culinaria.

Debían cazar a un especie de cerdo gigante para después cocinarlo y presentarlo ante los dos evaluadores, quienes decidirían si pasabas o no. La primera parte fue fácil después de que Gon descubriera por accidente el punto débil del animal, después de eso. Todos los aspirantes llevaron su ingrediente principal para comenzar la elaboración del platillo.

Killua parecía totalmente desinteresado siquiera en intentar cocinar.

"Nunca he cocinado nada así que lo que sea que haga no le va a gustar a esa mujer, está rechazando a todos los que llevan su platillo y ni siquiera ha probado un bocado" dijo cuando dejó abandonada su mesa de cocina individual con el número 99 para mudarse a la de Gon y hablar con ella. Kurapika y Leorio estaban en las ultimas mesas por su numero de placa. "¿Sabes cocinar?" preguntó.

"Bueno, he cocinado, pero si no es como ayudante de alguien por lo menos tengo una receta o algunas indicaciones. Aunque nada extravagante como lo que parece querer Menchi" explicó mientras veía como seguía sin probar nada de lo que llevaban.

"¿Tal vez se deja llevar más por el aspecto? Al final todos tienen el mismo ingrediente principal, así que la variante debe ser los adornos que lleve" supuso con lógica Killua sentado en la silla que Gon no estaba usando y con los pies sobre la mesa.

"Suena lógico pero de alguna manera, no creo que el sabor no sea lo más importante..." pensó en voz alta la niña mientras apagaba el fuego donde estaba el cerdo. Apenas había terminado de cocinar la carne ya que a diferencia de todos, que estaban cocinando al enorme animal completamente entero, Gon pensó que para que quedara bien cocinado por dentro y por fuera debía cortarlo en trozos más pequeños antes. Es bueno que no hayan mencionado ningún limite de tiempo.

"Mira, Kurapika hizo lo que te dije" presumió Killua, cuando el rubio pasó, justo después de un pobre intento de Leorio, con un plato un poco más llamativo, el cerdo acomodado como un extraño tipo de emparedado. Esta vez la evaluadora de verdad probó un pedazo de la carne.

Gon estaba apunto de darle la razón a Killua cuando Kurapika fue duramente recriminado por poner todo su esfuerzo sólo en la vista y no en el sabor, al final fue despedido con un "¡No eres ni un poco mejor que el número 403!" algo que pareció impactar bastante en el Kurta.

"Bueno, parece que mi hipótesis no era correcta" admitió el albino volviendo su atención a lo que hacía Gon.

Al final, sólo uso una cuarta parte del animal para poder aprovechar bien los ingredientes que estaban a su disposición. Cortó la carne en pequeñas porciones, las vertió en una cacerola con agua, agregó algunos vegetales cortados en cuadros, hizo salsa de tomate, agregó sal, especias y revolvió todo con la carne, después de unos minutos sirvió dos cuencos. Todo, bajo la atenta mirada del niño en su mesa y después lo presentó ante los dos cazadores gastrónomos.

"¡Es estofado de cerdo!" presentó entusiasmada con su creación. Los evaluadores la miraron un poco impresionados y pronto tenían la atención de todos los aspirantes. Menchi y Buhara tomaron el plato, cada uno con muy distinto nivel de interés y expectativas y lo probaron.

"¡Delicioso!" dijo Buhara con la boca llena mostrando una paleta de cartón con un circulo azul, como con todos los platillos anteriores que había comido, después vació todo el contenido del plato en su boca. Menchi, al contrario, masticó lentamente lo que estaba probando con una mirada escéptica y después tragó.

"La carne está bien cosida" aprobó, aún con los ojos cerrados bajando la cuchara y su plato fue robado por su compañero, quien lo devoró igual de rápido que el anterior.

"Buena elección de verduras para combinar, no omitiste la tradicional salsa de tomate a pesar de que no la tenías a tu alcance y sobre todo tuviste originalidad" felicitó. "Me gusta." Finalizó con simpleza, provocando incredibilidad y tensión en los aspirantes rechazados.

"¡Yei!" celebró alzando los brazos al aire.

"Sin embargo, no es el nivel de un cazador de gastronomía" cortó mostrando la paleta con la cruz en rojo.

"Ahh" se desanimó Gon dejando caer sus brazos a los costados, haciendo un puchero triste y volvió a su mesa, donde aún estaba Killua ahora comiendo de su platillo.

"Fue algo duro, pero supongo que eso se espera del examen" consoló Killua pasándole un cuenco servido y haciéndole espacio en la única silla que había donde encajaron los dos. "Yo creo que te quedó genial" alagó sincero.

"Gracias" dijo sonriendo y empezó a comer. No se sentía tan mal por su fracaso "¿Eso significa que nadie pasó el examen este año?" preguntó a nadie en particular pero todos comenzaron a gritar su descontento después de eso.

"¡No me jodas!" "¡Esto es una injusticia!" "¡Esta estúpida prueba debe ser cancelada!" "¡¿Estás jugando con nosotros?!" entre muchos más reclamos se escuchaban de todas direcciones. Gon y Killua solo miraban atentos a su alrededor sin dejar de comer.

Cuando parecía que la gente iba a atacar a los examinadores, un dirigible con el símbolo de la asociación acaparó toda la atención. Aterrizó un poco lejos del lugar y poco después apareció la criatura verde que entregaba las placas a los aspirantes el día anterior. Discutió por unos minutos con Menchi mientras Bahara solo escuchaba de cerca, teniendo a todos a la expectativa.

Cuando parecieron llegar a un acuerdo la criatura dio un aviso.

"Buen día a todos, estoy aquí para anunciar que debido a la gran dificultad de esta fase, hemos decidido cancelar esta etapa del examen Hunter" y fue interrumpido por celebraciones y gritos de alegría por parte de los presentes.

"Así mismo,la cazadora profesional, Menchi, a propuesto otra prueba que ya ha sido aprobada por integrantes oficiales de la asociación." Ante eso, la cazadora sonrió sádicamente detrás de él. Las caras felices volvieron a desaparecer. "En breve, se explicará en que va a consistir. Por ahora me retiro y gracias por la atención."

A pesar de que la explicación que procedió a dar la cazadora parecía algo suicida, terminó siendo fácil (y divertido, a opinión de los niños) obtener los ingredientes que se necesitaban para cocinar, en éste caso solo eran huevos de una extraña ave.

Salvo por algunas personas que no tuvieron éxito, después de una reprimenda de Menchi por subestimar a su especialización, todos fueron llevados dentro del dirigible para viajar a la tercera fase del examen, donde fueron recibidos por un hombre mayor de vestimenta extraña.

* * *

Si encuentran algún error, tienen alguna crítica constructiva o simplemente les gusta la historia, por favor háganme saber.

¡Y gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sabía que no iba a salir del todo bien..." Habló Satotz antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

"¡Calla! Toda esa bola de tontos nos subestimaron, me habría gustado que probaras alguna de las abominaciones que nos presentaron. Debería darles vergüenza." Se quejó Menchi.

Los examinadores que ya habían realizado sus respectivas pruebas se encontraban en el dirigible hasta que el examen terminara, teniendo la tarea de intervenir si algo se sale de control o sucede algún evento inesperado. Por ahora, los tres cazadores estaban reunidos en una sala para su hora de comida.

"¡Yo creo que los platillos fueron estupendos!" Opinó el compañero de la chica mientras se deleitaba con su enorme _buffet._

"Hmph, debes de ser un poco más estricto" le regañó. "No podíamos pasar a todos los que hacían algo mínimamente comestible. Qué terrible desperdicio de carne." Murmuró por lo bajo la última oración.

"Bueno, tal vez ninguno fue digno de tu paladar, lo que es comprensible. Pero ¿Todo fue tan malo?" Preguntó imperturbable.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, el platillo de la pequeña niña fue especialmente bueno" opinó el gran hombre con la boca llena.

"¿No hablarás de la número 43? Ella me dio una grata sorpresa con mi prueba, junto con el chico 99." Habló el otro evaluador.

"Hmm, sí. La recuerdo. Algo lógico si tomamos en cuenta que fue lo único que probé" recordó. "Nada muy espectacular pero tuvo originalidad, ingenio y se esforzó." Digo enumerando con sus dedos. "Cosa que nadie más hizo."

"¿Y por qué la rechazaste? Fuiste muy dura con ella" le reprochó su compañero.

"Oh, vamos. No puedes decir que no sentiste la hostilidad de todos hacia ella cuando la evalué. Si la aprobaba todo iba a ser un desastre" explicó. " Lo que le dije fue verdad, no se acercaba para nada a un hunter, pero yo no esperaba que nadie tuviera un nivel de cazador experto en gastronomía. Era imposible."

"¿Entonces ella iba a ser la única en pasar?" Preguntó algo impresionado Satotz.

"Hasta ese momento, sí. Pero hubo demasiados aspirantes que aún no habían presentado nada y los demás tenían la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo, pero simplemente se rindieron. No hay mucho material de cazador en ellos, si me lo preguntas" dijo simplemente la chica.

"Bueno, ya dependerá del presidente quien pasa y quién no. Aunque está lleno de sorpresas, se supone que no se presentaría con los aspirantes hasta el final del examen y justo ahora está hablando con ellos."

* * *

"Permítanme presentarme, ante los 42 aspirantes restantes. Mi nombre es Netero "habló el hombre y Gon frunció el ceño ante el nombre, notó Killua. Probablemente ya había escuchado de él, supuso." Este es Beans, mi secretario. "dijo señalando a la cosa verde. "Tal vez algunos ya me conozcan, puesto que soy el presidente del comité de selección del examen de este año, como también de la asociación misma" explicó y la tensión aumentó en el lugar; A Killua no le importaba quién era el viejo a diferencia de todos y cuando pensó que Gon estaría igual de aburrida con la explicación que estaban dando, vio que estaba muy equivocado.

La niña estaba rígida y algo pálida. Tenía la mirada fija en algún punto muerto de la sala con los labios apretados, sus brazos pegados a sus costados y los puños cerrados.

La imagen desconcertó enormemente al albino. Finalmente fueron despedidos y la gente comenzó a moverse en distintas direcciones. Cuando Kurapika y Leorio se dirigieron hacia ellos entre una charla y Gon seguía en la misma posición (llamando un poco la atención del presidente) Killua actuó rápidamente.

"¡Oye Gon, vamos a explorar el dirigible!" exclamó lo primero que se le ocurrió y tomó a la niña del brazo, sobresaltándola, y comenzó a correr a la salida sin soltarla.

"Malditos _niños y su energía inagotable_." escuchó de la boca de Leorio antes de desparecer por completo de ahí.

Corrieron un buen rato en el que Killua no dejó su agarre y cuando encontró un lugar donde no había personas aparte de ellos, se detuvo. "¿Estás bien? te noté bastante rara en la sala."

"Sí, gracias por ayudarme Killua, creo que me puse un poco nerviosa con el presidente" se justificó apenada con una risilla avergonzada al final.

"¿Hah? ¿Por ése viejo? Vamos Gon, dime la verdad. ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó malhumorado con las manos en los bolsillos.  
¿Ella creía que él era un tonto? podía reconocer una mentira cuando la escuchaba.

"Es la verdad, Killua. Creo que es muy imponente. De todos modos, dijiste que iríamos a explorar esta cosa, ¿cierto? ¡suena divertido!" cambió de tema mientras comenzaba a caminar tranquila, Killua la siguió aún mirándola con sospecha. "Creo que vi unas habitaciones antes, podríamos descansar un poco y..." Gon siguió hablando acerca de las cosas que había en el dirigible y Killua decidió que no le preguntaría acerca de lo que pasó antes, esperaría hasta que ella le contara.

"_No es que me importe" _se convenció. "_Probablemente sólo quiere esperar a que yo le insista, pero no lo haré. Ella terminará contándome de todos modos" _pensó con una sonrisa engreída mientras le seguía el paso.

Recorrieron todo el dirigible. Fueron a las habitaciones, eligieron la suya (ya que en cada una había dos camas y habría que compartir) y Gon se divirtió saltando en las camas, creyó que le iba a contar, pero no lo hizo. Después en la sala de juego, ella ganó dos partidos de futbolito (los cuales él _sólo_ había perdido porque estaba un poco distraído esperando que Gon hablara. Pero no era que le importara esa niña y su extraña actitud). Visitaron el comedor, baños, todo. Y la niña seguía sin decir una sola palabra relacionado con lo anterior, la curiosidad estaba matando a Killua cuando finalmente habían llegado a la cocina, de la cual fueron expulsados después de tomar unas cuantas galletas y haber hecho enojar al chef.

"¡Wow, mira la vista, Killua!" dijo emocionada cuando pasaban por un corredor con enormes ventanas que daban una impresionante vista de las ciudades que pasaban. "No me había dado cuenta de que ya era de noche, pasamos todo el día..."

"¿De verdad no me vas a contar?" preguntó incrédulo cuando ya no pudo más, Gon lo miró confundida. "¡De lo que pasó cuando llegamos aquí, de eso estoy hablando!"

"¿Aún sigues pensando en eso, Killua?" preguntó extrañada.

"¡¿Tú no?!" le preguntó de vuelta ya frustrado, ni siquiera había disfrutado el recorrido por ello.

"Vamos, Killua. Estoy tratando de no hacerlo" dijo desanimada, su compañero solo contestó frunciendo el ceño. Envueltos en un silencio después de eso, Killua cubría la mitad de su cara con sus brazos cruzados que estaban recargados en el umbral de la ventana y Gon sostenía su cabeza con las manos, igualmente recargada en el umbral. Estuvieron un rato con la vista en la ventana sin mirar el paisaje realmente, el albino estaba apunto de dejar de lado todo e irse cuando Gon la tomó por sorpresa.

"¿Somos amigos, Killua?" preguntó de la nada. Él se tensó, había evitado pensar en eso. De repente se sintió ansioso. "Sabes, de verdad me agradas. Yo tengo muchos amigos, cuando estoy con ellos y salimos a explorar, ¡me divierto mucho!" exclamó emocionada provocando una presión en el pecho al albino. Ella era muy diferente a él, no necesitaba a una persona tan podrida como amigo. "Pero aunque tengamos tan poco de conocernos, creo que me divierto más contigo" finalizó, ganando una mirada sorprendida del chico. Notó que ella jugueteaba con el dije de una cadena que llevaba puesta, del que no había notado antes. Era una extraña piedra de punta biterminada color blanco.

"¿Qué...?" comenzó a preguntar, pero fue interrumpido.

"Todos ellos son mayores que yo, y ahora somos más como una familia aunque nadie lo admita abiertamente. Creo que siendo la más pequeña, la que llegó al último, entre otras cosas, me protegen demasiado" admitió con una sonrisa cariñosa, mirando la piedra de su collar.

"A veces hago algo de lo que realmente estoy orgullosa pero al mostrárselos siempre me regañan por lo que pudo haber pasado o lo peligroso que fue. Ellos son cazadores también, así que cuando me dejan acompañarlos a algunas de sus misiones siempre se centran más en cuidarme que en el trabajo, por lo que termino siendo una carga ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos tragados por esa rana gigante en el bosque? si hubiera estado con ellos todo hubiera terminado ahí y me hubieran enviado a casa de inmediato" ejemplificó riendo por el recuerdo, él lo hizo también, pero después se puso serio otra vez. Ella dejó caer el collar en su pecho.

"La principal razón por la que ellos no querían que asistiera al examen es el presidente Netero, de alguna manera, mi propia existencia es un secreto, y corre peligro estando cerca de él. Si descubren quién soy en realidad, toda mi vida se viene abajo" explicó en voz baja. "Sabía que normalmente aparece en las últimas fases del examen, o hace entrega de las licencias, pero me tomó por sorpresa que se presentara tan pronto."

"No lo entiendo, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser tu situación como para que el presidente de la asociación de cazadores intervenga?" preguntó extrañado, ella sólo miró discretamente alrededor, probablemente buscando cámaras que ahí no había.

"Es largo y complicado de explicar, también peligroso, tomando en cuenta que cualquiera de sus trabajadores o él mismo pueden escucharlo."

"No puede ser peor que ser un asesino, ¿o sí?" preguntó de la nada, confundiéndola. "Mi nombre es Killua Zoldyck" comenzó "a diferencia de tu familia, la mía es una mierda. No sé si conoces mi apellido, pero mi familia ha entrenado a los mejores asesinos del mundo por generaciones. Y tienen una gran esperanza en mí por una estúpida tradición. Se supone que yo seré el que siga con el legado, así que cuando les dije que yo quería elegir mi propio futuro, todos se volvieron locos.  
El día que escapé sólo estaba mi inútil hermano Milluki y mi madre embarazada, así que no fue tan difícil. Pero sé que no me dejarán ir tan fácil" aceptó con pesar. "Una de las reglas más importantes para los asesinos es que no podemos tener amigos, es demasiado peligroso tanto para nosotros como para ellos; Si nosotros nos hacemos amigos, serás el blanco de mis enemigos y aún peor, de mi familia. Te matarán" concluyó. Dejando un ligero silencio, cuando pensó que había dejado todo claro, ella volvió a hablar.

"Oye Killua, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. Creo que podría cuidarme de tu familia."

"¡¿Siquiera escuchaste lo que te dije?! ¡Ellos son...!" comenzó frustrado.

"¡Te estaba escuchando! y tú dijiste que no querías ser un asesino y por eso estás aquí, ¿no? Entonces, si ahora serás un cazador y no un asesino, podemos ser amigos." razonó, dejándolo algo perplejo.

"No es tan sencillo, Gon" dijo cansado mientras se dejaba caer en una banca frente a la ventana.

"Bien, hagamos esto" comenzó Gon sentándose junto a él. "Seamos amigos en el tiempo que queda del examen. Podemos seguir divirtiéndonos y conseguir nuestras licencias juntos. Si para cuando termine el examen, sigues pensando que no debemos ser amigos, lo dejaremos así y cada uno se irá por su lado."

Por alguna razón, esa idea le provocó una extraña presión en el pecho.

"Pero si cambias de opinión, te ayudaré a enfrentar a tu familia, ¡y podemos ser un dúo de cazadores genial, incluso gastrónomos!" dijo emocionada sacando una carcajada del otro. "¿Qué dices?" propuso extendiéndole su mano para que la tomara, el lo pensó.

Tener un amigo por primera vez en su vida parecía tentador, además ellos se habían llevado muy bien desde el principio, cosa extraña para Killua, ya que él no aguantaba a muchas personas por lo general. Y su familia ni siquiera lo notaría, no mientras estaba en el examen. Las cosas no podían salir mal. Él sonrió y justo antes de tomar su mano, se detuvo.

"Parece que has olvidado un detalle" le recordó, ella lo miró extrañada. "Yo ya te conté mis problemas familiares y esas cosas, pero todo esto comenzó por ti, ¿recuerdas? Así que aceptaré, con la condición de que, cuando termine todo esto, me contarás _"quien eres en realidad",_ ¿bien?" Ella puso su mano bajo su barbilla, parecía pensárselo seriamente y después de un minuto de debate interno, sonrió.

"¡Trato hecho!" anunció alzando su palma abierta. Chocaron los cinco y después volvieron a unir sus manos en un apretón. Justo después de eso, Gon se tensó, rápidamente ocultó su collar dentro de su ropa y llevo su dedo índice a sus labios. Killua la miró confundido hasta que sintió una fuerte mirada detrás de él y una presencia extraña detrás de Gon. Ambas desaparecieron en un segundo, donde ellos se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

"Hola niños, ¿se divierten?" preguntó Netero llegando de un lugar completamente distinto de donde habían sentido las miradas antes. Ninguno habló por unos momentos, Killua se dio cuenta que su nueva amiga seguía tensa, pero nada parecido a la primera vez.

"Eres muy rápido para lo viejo que estás" habló sin una pizca de asombro o admiración, lo que sonó más como un insulto. Notó una vena saltada en la sien del hombre. "¿Y qué haces aquí?, según recuerdo, dijiste que no te volveríamos a ver hasta la última fase" reclamó. El simple hecho de que Gon no se sintiera cómoda estando cerca de él, había hecho que le desagradara el tipo. Ahora que sabía que podía provocarle un sufrimiento real a su nueva amiga, lo hacía odiarlo.

"Bueno, es importante tomar en cuenta que es mi dirigible" presumió y el niño rodó los ojos.

Como si él no tuviera transportes mucho mejores que ése.

"Además, estoy realmente aburrido, así que estaba buscando a alguien con quién divertirme. Hablando de eso, ¿Qué les parece jugar un rato a la pelota conmigo?"

"¿Jugar?" preguntó Gon confundida, Killua quería estrellar su cabeza contra la pared. Se supone que ella trataba de no acercarse mucho al presidente, pero iba a caer en la curiosidad por el tonto juego que proponía.

"¡Sí! mejor aún, si ustedes logran vencerme, habrán exentado el examen. Obtendrán sus licencias automáticamente." provocó sonriendo.

"¿Eso está permitido?" preguntó Gon con sospecha.

"Soy el presidente, puedo hacer lo que quiera" dijo riendo con malicia.

Ambos niños se miraron entre ellos con recelo poco disimulado.

"¿O acaso tienen miedo?, porque no tienen nada que perder" animó. Killua sabía que no iba a dejarlos ir tan fácil.

"Lo siento, me prometí a mi misma que daría mi mejor esfuerzo en el examen y no quiero tomar una salida fácil." Rechazó incómoda.

"¿Quién dijo que sería fácil?" insistió el presidente sonriendo

"Bueno, yo jugaré" decidió el niño. No tenía el humor para ello, pero sabía que no habría otra manera de quitárselo de encima, él estaba bien si se alejaba de Gon.

"¡Estupendo! ¿Señorita?" invitó de nuevo, él la miró seriamente, esperando que entendiera la señal. Al aceptar, él no estaba tratando de empujarla a participar, estaba dándole una salida.

"Creo que paso, prefiero ir a descansar, te veo mañana ¿bien?" se despidió del albino, quien sonrió aliviado.

"Buenas noches, Gon" se despidió, ella sólo asintió sonriendo mientras daba media vuelta y desaparecía rápidamente.

"Veo que eres algo sobreprotector con tu novia, pero descuida, no te la pienso quitar" trató de tranquilizar, lo que hizo enfadar más al asesino.

"Maldito viejo pedófilo y pervertido. Ella no es mi novia, pero eso a ti no te importa, ¿por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?" reclamó a la defensiva. "Vamos a jugar tu estúpido juego para que pueda ganarte e irme de una vez a dormir."

"Sí, sí. Yo también estoy ansioso por verte perder, niño malcriado." contestó liderando el camino mientras el albino lo seguía un poco de lejos. Mientras tanto, Gon caminaba sin rumbo por el dirigible.

En el momento en que apareció Netero, había otro usuario de _nen_ escuchando su conversación con Killua, fue distraída y bajó la guardia, sólo lo notó porque su aura oculta con _In _titubeó un poco, probablemente al sentir la presencia del presidente.

Se estaba comenzando a rendir, llevaba un buen tiempo esperando a que se presentara pero nada había sucedido. De todos modos no había dicho nada demasiado revelador como para preocuparse de posibles consecuencias. Con eso en mente, decidió ir a una habitación a descansar.

"Hola, pequeña fruta" escuchó aparentemente de la nada, a su izquierda estaba Hisoka jugueteando con sus cartas cómo de costumbre, recargado elegantemente en la pared. "Linda noche, no lo crees?"

"¿Hisoka? ¿Eras tú el que estaba espiándonos a Killua y a mí?" preguntó extrañada. "No tenías por qué esconderte, me hiciste pensar que podía ser alguien peligroso" regañó, provocando una mirada incrédula en el mago. Él _era _peligroso.

"Bueno, siendo tú estoy más tranquila, voy a dormir. Buenas noches." se despidió "y mi nombre es Gon, no fruta" corrigió dando media vuelta, cuando el hombre le cubrió el paso.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó irónico, deleitándose con la inocente y extrañada curiosidad que expresaba el rostro de la pequeña fruta. Él se acercó hasta que sus labios estaban al nivel de su oreja y le susurró "Yo creo que luces más como Freecss."

Gon sintió la sangre abandonar su rostro y su corazón detenerse por un segundo. Hisoka sonrió más ampliamente.

"¿Qué te parece si hablamos y nos actualizamos un poco?" propuso comenzando a caminar sin esperar respuesta, ella lo siguió en cuanto reaccionó. Llegaron a una estancia con paredes de vidrio, no era lo más privado de vista pero aunque cámaras los podrían captar no escucharían una sola palabra. La niña se tragó el nudo de su garganta cuando se sentaron en una mesa para dos y el hombre empezó a hablar.

"¡Aghh! !Duele, duele, duele!" gritó Killua mientras sostenía su rodilla derecha y saltaba sobre su pie izquierdo.

"Wow, niño. De verdad que no te contuviste con esa patada, ¡si hubiera sido una persona normal, tal vez podría haberme dolido un poco!" exclamó antes de comenzar a carcajearse, haciendo enfadar a su oponente.

"Escucha bien, maldito viejo decrepito..." Comenzó entre dientes, manipulando la forma de sus manos y alargando sus uñas haciendo que el anciano lo mirara desafiante.

"Killua, respeto." escuchó a sus espaldas.

Colmando definitivamente su paciencia, regresó sus manos a su forma normal para apuntar al viejo, encarando a Kurapika y a un Leorio apenas en pie, detrás del umbral de la puerta.

"¡Él empezó! ¡Tiene un maldito deseo de muerte que pienso cumplirle!" gritó sintiendo su ojo temblar un poco. Kurapika miró más allá de él y abrió sus ojos, sorprendido.

"Presidente Netero, siento no haberlo notado antes" se disculpó extrañado el rubio, Leorio estaba recargado en la pared, aún parado, pero durmiendo.

"No necesitas ser tan formal, 404. ¿por qué no mejor te nos unes en nuestro divertido juego? ¡aún no llevamos ni 4 horas aquí!" ofreció sosteniéndose sobre un sólo pie y equilibrando una pelota sobre su cabeza.

"Tal vez en otra ocasión" y "¿Unirse? ¡Vete a la mierda" fueron las respuestas simultaneas de los chicos caucásicos. El asesino recogió la camiseta blanca que se había quitado tiempo después de llegar a la sala.

"Yo me largo. Espero que mueras pronto, vejestorio" se despidió al salir, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación del Kurta.

"¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos luego, niño!" gritó antes de que el albino cerrara la puerta con un golpe.

"¿Donde están tus modales, Killua? Muestra un poco de respeto" reprendió cruzándose de brazos el hombre. Killua pateó sin piedad detrás de las rodillas de Leorio, desequilibrándolo y haciendo que cayera al suelo, despertándolo con dicha acción.

"¿Modales?, ¿Respeto? ¿Con qué se come?" preguntó sarcástico, ignorando ambas miradas enojadas y los reclamos del hombre somnoliento. "De todos modos, ¿qué están haciendo? creí que estaban dormidos."

"Estábamos." corrigió Kurapika mientras caminaban, mirando disimuladamente a Leorio, quién parecía un zombie. "Al menos yo. Pero despertamos y no vimos a ninguno de los dos. Falta poco para aterrizar así que creímos que sería bueno ir a comer algo ahora que podemos".

"Espera, ¿No estaba Gon en la habitación?" preguntó deteniéndose para prestar más atención.

"¿Se supone que debía estar ahí?" preguntó algo nervioso el rubio. "Cuando pasamos a buscarlos a su habitación, no había nadie. Solo estaban sus cosas; tu patineta y su mochila" explicó.

"¡Pero ella se fue a dormir cuando fui con el anciano!" protestó el niño. "¿Tal vez sólo fue al baño, o al comedor?"

"Ambas camas estaban intactas, si estuviera en el comedor habría tomado sus pertenencias" pensó en voz alta el rubio.

"Chicos, ¿ustedes también ven eso o es sólo porque no llevo puestas mis gafas?" habló por primera vez Leorio, apuntando a una ventana, donde se veía una pequeña sala-cafetería al otro lado de la pared.

Ahí estaba sentados Hisoka y Gon en una mesa pequeña, esta última con los ojos algo rojos y una expresión indescifrable.

Alarmas sonaron en el trío cuando procesaron la imagen.

Gon estaba ahí sentada. Sólo acompañada de Hisoka. Sin nadie más en el lugar. Y con obvias señales de llanto en su rostro.  
Los tres se precipitaron a la pequeña ventana.

"¡Gon!" llamaron; Pero ellos no parecieron notarlos, después de todo al otro lado de la ventana estaba un amplio pasillo y después de eso el lugar donde estaban ambos; el cual sólo podían apreciar por el diseño elegante de paredes de cristal.

"¿Por dónde demonios está la entrada a eso?" preguntó Leorio mirando hacia ambos lados del corredor en el que estaban.

"Sólo romperé esta cosa y pasaré por ahí. Ellos me notaran después de eso" sentenció tomando una alargada estatuilla de decoración que estaba cerca de ahí, en forma de bate.

"¡Killua, la ventana...!" trató de advertir Kurapika, alejándose de ahí.

Killua sostuvo el adorno sobre uno de sus hombros en una practicada posición digna de un profesional de baseball, y después lo impactó con gran fuerza en el cristal. Para su sorpresa,no se rompió, sólo se agrietó un poco. Al darse cuenta de ello soltó el objeto, causando que este rebotara y fuera devuelto con la misma fuerza, volando directamente al estomago de Leorio.

"¡AGH!" Leorio hizo un ruido estrangulado cayendo al suelo y abrazando su torso.

"...está hecha de vidrio blindado" terminó el rubio viendo sufrir a su amigo en el suelo.

"Maldito mocoso, me las vas a pagar..." masculló enojado, revolcándose de dolor. ¿Cuánta fuerza le había puesto a ese golpe?

"Demonios, tendré que sacarla de ahí personalmente" dijo sin siquiera mirar a su víctima en el suelo y dio media vuelta para comenzar a correr, pero Kurapika lo detuvo del cuello de su camisa.

"Killua, tranquilo. A mí tampoco me agrada que Gon esté sola con él, pero ella puede cuidarse bien."

"No me voy a quedar aquí parado viéndolos. Él me noqueó de un golpe, qué importa si ella puede cuidarse, no confío en ése chiflado." alegó Leorio aún sosteniendo su estomago, pero de pie.

"Okay, miren eso" habló de nuevo el rubio apuntando a la ventana estrellada. Se podía ver a Gon, ahora con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas, pero sonriendo. Hisoka también tenía una leve sonrisa ¿afectuosa? "Cuando nos atacó, podíamos sentir su hostilidad desde lejos, Sin embargo, parece que Gon le agrada o le tiene algún tipo de respeto. Tal vez no demuestre un peligro real para ella. ¿Ven? ya se va" concluyó sin dejar de mirar a la ventana.

La niña se había puesto de pie, parecía que su "reunión" había terminado. Ella estaba hablando, tal vez despidiéndose. Killua maldijo todas esas veces que se negó o no prestó atención a su padre cuando le quería enseñar a leer los labios. Finalmente, ella extendió su puño cerrado sólo con el dedo meñique extendido al mago, quién la miro confundido.

"¿Hah? ¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó Leorio a nadie en particular.

Aparentemente desconcertado, tomó la mano de la niña dándole un apretón, a lo que ella sólo rió negando con la cabeza. Tomó la mano del hombre y la acomodó como la tenía ella anteriormente, después unió sus meñiques y comenzó a hablar de nuevo mientras subía y baja levemente las manos unidas y luego juntó sus pulgares también presionándolos un poco.

Hisoka tembló levemente mientras cubría su rostro con su mano desocupada. Instantáneamente, una escalofriante sensación los golpeó, causándoles un desagradable escalofrío a los tres. Era el aura "emocionada" de Hisoka. Notó Killua.

"Olviden todo lo que dije. Corran" Ordenó Kurapika tomando la delantera.

No demoraron más de dos minutos en encontrar la entrada del lugar, pero cuando llegaron estaba vacío.

"Yo buscaré por allá" apuntó hacia el lugar contrario de donde venían. "Leorio busca en el comedor y Killua en su habitación, ¡ya!" habló Kurapika algo temeroso, antes de que se separaran. Si ése loco le hacía algo a Gon, toda la culpa sería de él por no dejar a los otros actuar a tiempo.

Después de 10 minutos, los tres chicos volvieron al lugar, pero nadie estaba acompañado de la niña.

"¿No la encontraron?" preguntó un muy preocupado Leorio.

"No hay rastro de ninguno de los dos en un radio de aproximadamente 100 metros de aquí" informó el Kurta ansioso.

"En la habitación ya no estaba su mochila" debió pasar por ahí antes de mí o alguien más la tomó" explicó de la misma forma el asesino, acompañado de su patineta.

"El presidente dijo ayer que debemos reunirnos..." Dijo Leorio verificando su reloj de mano "dentro de 5 minutos en la sala de ayer, ella debería estar ahí" tranquilizó el mayor.

"Ajá, ¿y si no?" Kurapika.

"Mataré a ése pedófilo" sentenció fríamente el niño con la mirada en blanco y las pupilas contraídas, aumentando la tensión en el lugar.

"Hey, chicos. Los estaba buscando" apareció de la nada Gon, sobresaltando a todos y rompiendo el ambiente que se había creado, gracias a ella. "Ya tenemos que irnos, estamos por aterrizar, ¿Dónde estaban?" preguntó ajustando distraídamente las correas de su mochila.

"¡¿Dónde estábamos?! ¡¿Dónde estabas tú?! ¡Creímos que el payaso loco te había hecho daño!" respondió exaltado Leorio.

"Gon, ¿qué estabas haciendo con él?" preguntó Kurapika. Killua la miraba de arriba abajo mientras la rodeaba buscando lesiones.

"¿Hah? ¿Con Hisoka? sólo hablamos un poco, parece que me conocía desde hace un tiempo. No tienen de qué preocuparse" tranquilizó la niña, pero Killua sabía que eso no podía ser del todo insignificante después de lo que hablaron.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, sus ojos se encontraron y de alguna manera, ella le envió una señal, un disimulado asentimiento. No podía preguntar nada en ese momento, probablemente ella tampoco podría responder. Así que no lo hizo.

"De todos modos, procura mantenerte alejada de él" pidió el rubio en un suspiro pesado. Fueron interrumpidos por un aviso en el dirigible, habían llegado a su destino. "Andando."

Se reunieron todos los aspirantes en la salida, y fueron dejados sobre una enorme torre, de la cual debían salir en un tiempo de 72 horas. Después de un tiempo buscando una salida, descubrieron que había una trampas secretas que te llevaban dentro de la torre, pero sólo podían ser usadas una vez y por una sola persona.

Encontraron cuatro entradas cercanas entre sí y se desearon suerte antes de irse. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se reencontraron segundos después en un pequeño cuarto donde ya estaba el aspirante 16, Tompa.

Leyeron las reglas y finalidad de la fase, la cual trataba de trabajo en equipo y democracia, mientras se ponían los relojes con los botones del circulo y la cruz para decidir en las pruebas que debían superar para salir de la torre. Comenzó la cuentas regresiva en sus relojes, activando la primera pregunta.

Cuando sólo 4 personas de las 5 presentes eligieron abrir la puerta para comenzar la fase, y Leorio comenzó su alboroto de siempre contra Tompa, todos sabían que no iba a ser tan fácil como parecía.

Muy sobre la torre en lo alto del cielo, se alejaba lentamente el dirigible de la asociación después de dejar a todos los aspirantes. Netero miraba pensativo por la ventana la torre de trampas que se veía más pequeña cada vez.

"Beans." Llamó a su asistente quién se acercó rápidamente. El no despegó su profunda mirada de la ventana al preguntar "¿Qué sabes de la aspirante 43?"

* * *

Si encuentran algún error, tienen alguna crítica constructiva o simplemente les gusta la historia, por favor háganme saber.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

La tercera fase del examen había comenzado hace apenas 20 minutos y Gon ya estaba cansada. Su última siesta había sido antes de comenzar la fase uno, y aunque ya había pasado un tiempo, era suficiente. Ella estaba acostumbrada a no dormir por largos periodos de tiempo gracias a las misiones en las que ayuda a su familia; así que sus habilidades, resistencia y (normalmente) su estado de ánimo no se veían afectados. Sin embargo, el camino con ellos era tranquilo y armonioso, muy diferente a lo que estaba viviendo ahora.

No se les habían presentado más de 5 preguntas sencillas como: "¿Izquierda o derecha?" "¿Subir o bajar?" "¿Continuar o esperar?" pero en cada una de ellas siempre había una persona que votaba por el contrario, Tompa.

No era algo que la molestara en lo absoluto, mientras todos los demás votaran por la opción conveniente, todo estaba bien.

Pero Leorio no pensaba lo mismo.

Aún no terminaba de reclamarle por una de sus respuestas cuando se presentaba una nueva pregunta. Ellos no habían parado de pelear desde el inicio, alterándole un poco los nervios. Agregando a la ecuación su conversación con Hisoka, lo que la había conmocionado un poco. Ella deseaba un momento para estar a solas y ordenar su mente, emociones y sentimientos.

"Hey, Gon. ¿Está todo bien? te ves rara y has estado muy callada" expresó Kurapika en un susurro preocupado, el cual apenas era audible con el vocerío de los dos hombres mayores que los seguían por detrás. Aún así, Killua pareció escuchar y se acercó más para incluirse en la conversación.

"Síp, no te preocupes. ¿Tal vez es como cansancio mental o algo así?" Ella tampoco sabía bien cómo ambos chicos parecieron entenderla e incluso coincidir con el sentimiento cuando suspiraron a la par.

Kuapika tenía años sin pasar tanto tiempo con las mismas personas y en consecuencia, preocuparse por ellas. También se sentía algo a la defensiva por todo el tiempo que ha pasado con Leorio y su explosiva personalidad.

Por parte de Killua, estaba en conflicto por su primera amiga. Ella es divertida, entusiasta, interesante y con una libertad envidiable; Además, es sorprendente que casi (porque obviamente él es superior) lo iguale en entrenamiento y habilidad cuando la mayoría de los niños de 12 años, especialmente las niñas, son bastante débiles. Le agradaba, pero no sabía cómo podría seguir con ella después del examen, cuando su familia empezara su cacería.

A ambos casos, tenían que agregar la incertidumbre de la extraña relación de la niña y el mago.

Horas después fueron interrumpidos por el camino incompleto que se les presentó.

"¡Les dije que debíamos ir a la derecha!" regañó Leorio, casualmente la única respuesta en la que había coincidido con Tompa.

"Sólo saltemos a esa base y después a la otra parte del camino" resolvió Gon quitándose la mochila, probablemente para lanzarla antes.

"Espera, Gon. Mira eso, hay un mecanismo de metal al final del concreto. Probablemente debemos resolver algo para..."

"¡Ahí va!" gritó Gon lanzando al otro lado la mochila. Pasó de largo la base y parecía tener velocidad de sobra para llegar al otro lado del camino.

"Miren eso, son los inútiles que..." apareció una persona del corredor contrario interponiéndose en el camino de la mochila, siendo golpeado por ella y llevándolo al suelo.

"¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho señor! ¡¿Está bien?!" gritó horrorizada Gon con lo que había hecho mientras Leorio, Killua y Tompa reían a carcajadas. Al contrario,Kurapika estaba interesada y preocupada por las nuevas personas. Parecían peligrosas.

La capucha que escondía el rostro del hombre cayó cuando se levantó furioso con un marcado golpe en la frente y devolvió la mochila como si fuera un balón de Handball directamente hacia la niña. Todos callaron ante la acción pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, ella la había atrapado hábilmente con una mano. No estarían tan sorprendidos de no ser por la fuerte corriente de aire que dejó el objeto. Sacudiendo el cabello de todos.

"¡Gracias y siento mucho el golpe!" respondió Gon con las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza. Probablemente sin notar que eso había sido con la intención de lastimarla.

"Han llegado a su primer obstáculo" resonó una voz por el lugar "Para seguir con su camino, cada uno debe tener un duelo con los presentes oponentes. Si logran tener más de 3 victorias, podrán continuar de inmediato la prueba, pero de no ser así deberán pasar 30 horas en cautiverio dentro de una habitación. El tiempo es valioso para ambos grupos, así que elijan, piensen y luchen con sabiduría" dijo terminando la comunicación.

Aunque Gon se ofreció para ir primero para disculparse apropiadamente con el hombre que había golpeado, ya que él ya se encontraba en la arena. Pero como Tompa también se ofreció, decidieron lanzar a la hoguera al hombre. Sólo Gon estuvo en contra, pero como la mayoría decide, terminó quedándose haciendo un mohín.

Tompa se rindió en menos de 5 segundos, dejándolos con su primera derrota. La segunda en pasar fue Gon, obteniendo una victoria con un aparente acertijo sobre una vela,del cual terminó aprovechándose.

Kurapika fue tercero, pero su oponente pretendió ser un miembro de Phantom Troupe, (del cual ya algunos sabían que Kurapika odiaba por la casi extinción de su clan) lo que hizo que enloqueciera y perdiera el control. Lo llevó a la orilla de la base, pero antes de empujarlo al vacío le dijo al hombre que se rindiera. A lo que el hombre se negó. Pasaron unos segundos de suspenso antes de que el rubio hablara de nuevo.

"Perdí" dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a todos. "Me rindo" dijo gélido antes de dejar al hombre caer al suelo y regresar con sus compañeros. Marcando su segunda derrota.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!" reclamó Leorio cuando el Kurta se sentó en el piso.

"No valía la pena mancharme las manos por ése hombre" respondió indiferente, pero Killua podía ver el temblor de sus manos.

"Entonces nunca antes ha matado a alguien, ¿eh?" resolvió Killua, él ya no recuerda ése sentimiento de culpa por arrebatar vidas, pero parece comprensible.

"¡Eso nos ha costado otra derrota! ¡Bah! Sólo iré a ganar mi duelo, y recen por que al niñato le toque algo fácil" dijo apuntando al desinteresado albino y pisoteando fuerte mientras avanzaba a la base.

Leorio también perdió.

Fue engatusado (demasiado fácilmente) por una prisionera. Hicieron una serie de apuestas sencillas basadas en números imaginarios como fichas. Cada uno tenía 50, y en el momento que uno perdiera todo, se resolvía el duelo. Parecía que el objetivo de la chica sólo era perder tiempo y que Leorio saldría victorioso, ya que iba a la cabeza. Pero bajó la guardia cuando las apuestas subieron de tono.

"Apuesto 10 puntos a que soy mujer", " Apuesto 15 a que puedo besar a alguien durante más de 30 segundos." Entre otras tonterías obvias, en las que perdió, sólo para que la chica lo probara. Con él.

"¿Por qué Leorio sigue equivocándose? Las apuestas son algo obvias..." preguntó extrañada Gon. Killua le susurró algo al oído. "Oh... ¿Entonces Leorio sólo se está aprovechando? Pobre, debe estar muy solo."

Leorio se sonrojó con fuerza mientras le gritaba a Gon. Killua y Tompa estaban en el suelo carcajeándose y Kurapika cubría su risa con las manos.

"¡Bien, terminemos ya con esto!" Decidió finalizar todo con piedra, papel o tijera y ahí acabó todo.

"30 horas encerrados, eh" comentó casualmente Gon mientras todos se preparaban para irse.

"¡Oigan! Uno de ustedes no ha pasado" recordó el último hombre que aún estaba encapuchado.

"Pero no tiene caso, ya perdimos" contesto Tompa.

"Todos deben pasar, el camino no se abrirá hasta que todos los aspirantes hayan participado. Y sepan que no será rápido, sólo necesito 10 horas más para que mi condena termine y no pienso volver a la cárcel"

"¿De qué está hablando?" murmuró enojado Leorio.

"Probablemente por cada hora que nos retrasan, les quitan cierto tiempo de condena. El evaluador dijo que el tiempo era importante para los dos" respondió Kurapika.

"Demonios, ¿eso significa que perderemos 10 horas más? Perfecto" habló tirándose al suelo.

"Suerte, Killua. Ten cuidado" le advirtió Gon ofreciendo su puño, él lo chocó suavemente.

"No tardo" le tranquilizó antes de caminar hacia su oponente. Un hombre alto y musculoso, sonrió cuando llegó Killua y se quitó la capa que lo cubría. Gon lo reconoció como "Jones, el disector", todos parecieron hacerlo.

"Oh, no. Lo va a destrozar" escuchó a sus espaldas Gon, pero no prestó atención. Sabía que Killua era fuerte y experimentado, pero si las cosas se ponían mal, ella interferiría aunque le costara el pase al examen.

"Ja, empecemos. El que muera pierde y te voy a hacer sufrir" presumió justo antes de que Killua apareciera repentinamente a su lado y después a su espalda. Le había arrancado el corazón. Y poco después el hombre cayó muerto. La niña soltó un suspiro tenso que no sabía que contenía.

"Aquí" dijo el niño mientras le dejaba el corazón, aún palpitante, en su palma abierta y regresó chocando los cinco con su amiga.

"Wow, sorprendente técnica" mencionó mirando como se llevaban el cuerpo.

"Gracias. Ahora debemos pasar 30 horas detenidos... Hey, ¿Qué les pasa?" preguntó Killua cuando vio al resto del equipo en shock y con miradas atemorizadas.

"Ah, creo que ellos no sabían que eras un asesino, Killua. Los tomaste por sorpresa"

"¡¿Asesino?!"

"Sólo estoy aquí por diversión" informó el niño.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando apareció un nuevo camino y se abrió una puerta escondida.

"Cuando todos entren a la habitación comenzará la cuenta regresiva de las 30 horas de su castigo. La puerta no podrá abrirse antes bajo ninguna circunstancia." indicaron los altavoces y ambos niños tomaron la delantera.

"Ojalá que haya algo con que entretenerme"

"¿Puedes enseñarme a usar tu patineta, Killua?"

"Seguro, hay bastante tiempo"

Los tres hombres los miraban pálidos. Charlaban como si no acabaran de ver y cometer un asesinato contra uno de los hombres más peligrosos del continente. Se miraron entre ellos y los siguieron un poco de lejos. ¿Qué tipo de cosas habían pasado esos niños para que el suceso no les llegara en lo absoluto?

Dentro de la habitación el ambiente se aligeró rápidamente. Habían estado ya un tiempo con el albino y nada pasó. Parecía selectivo con las personas que atacaba, mientras no se enfrentaran directamente a él como oponente, todo debía estar bien.

Gon estaba extasiada cuando notó que había almohadas, sábanas e incluso sillones reclinables. Se disculpó rápidamente con Killua por posponer los planes de la patineta, se puso cómoda y cayó dormida en los primeros 5 minutos de castigo. Al no tener a nadie más interesante para pasar el rato, siguió su ejemplo y se durmió junto a ella.

"Hey, hey, hey. ¿Por qué en el mismo sillón que ella? Maldito niño precoz..." habló Leorio al aire y comenzó a dirigirse hacia Killua ,con la intención de arrastrar al chico al otro lado de la habitación, sin importarle si estaba dormido o no.

"Leorio, no tienes derecho a decir nada después del espectáculo que hiciste con la presa" regañó el rubio, deteniendo su andar. "Déjalos ser, están dormidos."

"Sí, además, no saldrán de nuestra vista aunque queramos" recordó Tompa. Después de una última mirada, regresó a su asiento avergonzado, por la forma en que fue superado.

Killua se acercó más a su amiga después de escuchar la conversación y contuvo una risa cuando sintió la mirada furiosa de Leorio. No hacía ningún contacto real sólo porque su nerviosismo delataría que no estaba dormido. Con una sutil mirada al rostro que tenía frente a él, cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

Al final, entre sueños, terminaron juntando sus frentes. El alboroto que hicieron los tres hombres restantes en la sala por intentar y evitar un ataque de Leorio contra el albino tampoco les perturbó el sueño.

No mucho tiempo después, todos en la sala estaban dormidos.

Horas después Killua despertó. Extrañamente no enloqueció por la cercanía de la niña, al contrario, le provocó una ya olvidada sensación de paz, lo que a la vez le recordó que no podría estar más con ella cuando el examen acabe. Apenas podía sobrevivir él mismo de los Zoldyck, y eso sólo porque era "valioso" ¿Cómo cuidaría de ella si representaría un estorbo y una amenaza a los ojos de su familia?

El mero pensamiento de volver a la prisión de su casa cuando ya había estado libre (irónico, ya que estaba encerrado en una sala de 10 m²) le provocaba una fuerte presión en el pecho.

"¿Estás bien, Killua?" preguntó Gon aún con los ojos cerrados, haciéndolo sobresaltar. "Ah, perdón si te asusté, pero sentí que te tensabas" explicó mirándolo a los ojos. El albino casi entra en pánico por ser atrapado despierto sin alejarse de Gon, cuando algo más importante llamó su atención.

"¿Acaso usas pupilentes de color?" preguntó sorprendido, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa llevando su dedo índice a los labios.

"¡Shh!" Le silenció sentándose en su lugar "Tienes suerte de que los demás sigan dormidos."

Killua recordó que hizo el mismo gesto a Hisoka.

Cuando se aseguró que todos estuvieran dormidos la llevó al lado más alejado de todos para preguntar sin riesgos.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Hisoka? noté que estabas llorando" fue al punto, provocando una reacción graciosa en ella, como si lo acabara de recordar.

"¡Cierto! Me encantaría contártelo, Killua" susurró "pero la habitación está llena de cámaras con micrófonos. No puedo hacerlo aquí, es incluso más riesgoso que el dirigible" explicó y él entendió, probablemente alguien los monitoreaba de cerca a cada uno de ellos.

"¿No puedes decirme absolutamente nada?" insistió.

"Bien, mmm... Lo principal es que Hisoka sabe"

"¿Sabe qué?"

"Bueno, la mayoría de las cosas que aún no puedo contarte a ti" Ouch. Espera, ¿que?

"¿Cómo que él sabe? ¿Le contaste? ¡¿Por qué?!" preguntó alzando un poco la voz con cada pregunta. Gon le hizo el gesto de silencio nuevamente, un poco más nerviosa.

"Silencio, Killua" rogó mirando a Kurapika moverse entre sueños. Cuando volvió a acomodarse y se escuchó su respiración constante ella exhaló y volvió su atención a él "Yo no le dije nada. Parece que nos habíamos conocido mucho antes del examen y cuando me reconoció vino a hablar conmigo"

"¿Ya lo conocías? ¿cómo?" preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza. No podía decirle. "¿Y no es demasiado peligroso? ¿Qué pasa si decide decir algo?" insistió algo asustado. Gon había hecho sonar todo el asunto muy delicado.

"¡Tranquilo, no te preocupes! Me encargué de ello por completo, él no dirá ni una sola palabra" dijo con orgullo.

"¿Lo hiciste? ¿cómo?" preguntó con sospecha, ella alzó su pulgar.

"¡Hicimos una promesa de meñique."

¡Eso no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto!

"Además confío en él." Agregó al notar la mirada incrédula del niño.

"Yo no lo hago. Tú no deberías hacerlo, Gon. ¡Ése tipo inspira desconfianza e inseguridad a cualquier lugar que va!" Ante eso, Gon hizo una mueca de tristeza.

"Escucha, sé que a veces mi actitud o personalidad me hace ver como una ingenua, lo era. Tal vez lo sigo siendo un poco. Y créeme cuando te digo que sé reconocer a una persona peligrosa cuando la veo, yo sé que él es peligroso. Pero también se identificar cuando alguien quiere hacerme daño y él no quiere. No hasta ahora, por lo menos."

"Gon..."

"Me pasó contigo también" interrumpió, sobresaltándolo. "Ni siquiera pareces peligroso, pero algo me decía que lo eras. Sin embargo, no mostrabas una amenaza para mí así que sólo te seguí y ahora somos amigos y sé que no me harías daño" explicó revolviéndole un poco el estómago. "No digo que sea lo mismo con él, porque no lo es y entiendo si no confías en él. Pero confía en mí, yo te aseguro que puedo cuidarme de él ¿está bien?"

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante un tiempo cuando el albino por fin cedió.

"Bien, bien. Confiaré en ti" aceptó resignado haciendo celebrar a su amiga "De todos modos no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Ni siquiera sé que es lo que debería evitar. No sé nada" admitió derrotado.

"Te lo contaré, ¡te lo aseguro! En cuanto termine el examen vamos a tener una larga platica, tú también tienes cosas que no me has contado"

"Lo sé" aceptó suspirando. Gon se puso de pie bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo, corrió por su mochila y después regresó a sentarse junto a él hombro con hombro.

"Supongo que nos darán comida pero apenas llevamos aquí 9 horas, ¿tienes hambre?" preguntó sin mirarlo así que él respondió afirmativamente. Podía pasar mucho tiempo sin comida y no afectaría su rendimiento, pero tener el estómago vacío era un fastidio.

"Puede estar algo estropeado por el golpe de hace rato pero debería estar bien" le dijo sacando algunos emparedados envueltos en aluminio, una botella de jugo y unas galletas dentro de una bolsa.

"¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?"

"Oh, cuando terminé de hablar con Hisoka fui a buscarte a la habitación, pero no estabas, así que fui a la cocina por si tenían hambre y el cocinero que molestamos ayer me dio esto para que me fuera" explicó desenvolviendo un paquete Killua se rió suavemente para no despertar a los tres hombres y comenzaron a comer en silencio antes de que Killua recordara cómo comenzó todo eso.

"¿Entonces tus ojos no son grises?" preguntó en un susurro mientras masticaba la comida. Ella negó divertida.

"¡Ojalá! Esperaba que alguien lo notara antes, no creo que concuerden mucho con el color de mi piel" siguió la conversación en voz baja.

"Se ven muy reales, sólo lo noté porque estabas muy cerca. ¿Siempre los usas?"

"Nop, es parte de mi disfraz mediocre, supongo. Todos insistieron en hacerme ver completamente diferente antes de venir aquí. Pero creo que usar peluca, cubrir el tono de mi piel con cosas raras y demás era demasiado arriesgado."

"Supongo, que sí. A veces el mejor disfraz es no usar uno. ¿De qué color son? ¿Qué más cambiaste de ti?"

"Mis ojos son como cafés, bastante común" dijo antes de beber de la botella de jugo, cuando terminó Killua lo hizo también. "Sólo cambié mi color de cabello pero muy levemente. Mi color real es verde" admitió haciendo que Killua se ahogara un poco con su comida, ella palmeó suavemente su espalda.

"¿Verde? ¿Cómo tu ropa? ¿Verde pasto?" preguntó incrédulo.

"¡No! Dije levemente, Killua" le dijo entre risas "Ciertamente es un color extraño, ¿tal vez como verde pino? No creo que sea mucha diferencia del negro que tengo ahora pero funciona. Estaban reacios a dejarme ir sin antes hacerle algo a mi cabello, creo que es algo que me delata mucho, no lo sé."

"Ahora siento que debí venir en cubierto" dijo frunciendo el ceño. Hizo bolita el aluminio donde estaba su comida y la lanzó al bote de basura al otro lado del lugar, cayó sobre Kurapika quién despertó lentamente sobre la mirada atenta de los niños.

"¿Ustedes me lanzaron esto?" preguntó sosteniendo el aluminio.

"Killua" y "Lo siento" fueron sus respuestas despreocupadas.

"¿De donde sacaron comida de todos modos?" preguntó estirando sus brazos, su plan de comer antes de salir del dirigible fue olvidado después de la situación de Hisoka.

"No es mucha, ¿quieres el último?" preguntó en cambio, ofreciéndole el emparedado. Kurapika asintió rápidamente después de mirar sobre su hombro a las dos personas dormidas. Se sentó cerca de ellos para comer y hablaron de trivialidades por un buen rato hasta que todos estuvieron despiertos.

Ya con la energía recargada, los niños corrían por toda la habitación. La televisión les aburrió bastante rápido, después hicieron unas competencias de juegos con las manos y un poco después Gon recordó que quería aprender a usar la patineta.

Killua comenzó a explicar lo básico y ella no tuvo problemas en avanzar en línea recta, todo dependía del equilibrio, así que no había sido difícil. Pero no estaba satisfecha con sólo pasear por la habitación, quería hacer trucos como el que había hecho él cuando se conocieron.

Un poco más reacio, Killua le explicó lo más sencillo, un salto Ollie para subir banquetas o pequeños escalones sin tener que bajar de la tabla. Cuando estaba ayudándola a acomodar sus pies y piernas en la posición correcta Leorio enloqueció de nuevo, pero Kurapika los defendió. Evidenció que no estaban haciendo nada malo (otra vez) y el chico no había tocado más allá de las pantorrillas de Gon.

El gusto les duró muy poco, ya que ella no supo cómo medir correctamente su fuerza en el primer intento y la patineta salió volando, pasando muy cerca de la cabeza de Tompa. Después del inofensivo accidente, Kurapika confiscó la tabla hasta que terminaran las 10 horas restantes que les quedaban.

En efecto, les dieron un pequeño refrigerio cuando faltaban 5 horas para terminar el castigo y después volvieron a dormir un poco antes de regresar al examen.

30 minutos antes comenzaron a estirarse un poco, preparándose para salir. La puerta se abrió automáticamente cuando la cuenta regresiva en la pared marcó 00:00. Les quedaban menos de 35 horas para salir de la torre.

En opinión de algunos, el camino después de eso había sido muy divertido a comparación de la primera parte. No se habían cruzado con más personas, en cambio, toda ruta que tomaban estaba llena de preguntas sencillas o trampas.

Las mejores fueron cuando se columpiaron entre cuerdas suspendidas en el aire al estilo Tarzán sobre un pequeño lago lleno de cocodrilos, también corrieron casi un kilometro con una piedra gigante tipo Indiana Jones pisándoles los talones y habían tenido que subir a un carro minero del que no sabían que las vías estaban incompletas hasta que iban a medio camino. Ninguno de ellos había subido antes a una montaña rusa, pero pensaron que era algo parecido a eso, sólo que sin tanto riesgo de muerte; Gon y Killua incluso alzaron sus brazos en el recorrido, casi provocando un infarto a Kurapika y Leorio.

El destino de las vías era un habitación grande, llena de una extensa variedad de armas blancas.

"Elijan "X" para un camino largo y difícil en el que podrán acceder los miembros del equipo que así lo decidan (Promedio de tiempo para completar: 30 horas). Elijan "O" para un camino corto y fácil al que sólo accederán 3 miembros del equipo (Tiempo promedio de 5 minutos. Deberán encadenar a las dos personas que decidan quedarse)" Leyó Gon en voz alta. Y un segundo después, expresó "Oh, oh."

"Creo que todos sabemos lo que debemos elegir" dijo Leorio. "Pero quiero dejar en claro que yo no seré uno de los que se quede."

"Nos quedan 15 horas, hay que tomar el riesgo y elegir el camino largo" propuso Gon.

"Es la mitad de tiempo de desventaja del promedio, no lo vamos a lograr" le dijo Killua.

"Bien, entonces ¿quién se va a quedar aquí?" preguntó Tompa.

"De entrada, tú" le contestó Leorio "Solo estas aquí para hacer perder a los novatos, no vamos a desperdiciar a una persona por ti. Además, ni siquiera lo intentaste en el duelo."

"Ni siquiera lo intenté pero nos ahorré tiempo, a diferencia de ti, que sólo estuviste manoseando a una mujer."

"Oigan, no hay que pelear, sólo tomemos el camino largo y apresurémonos" insistió Gon, pero fue ignorada.

"Entonces que se quede el niño también" señaló Tompa "Después de todo sólo está aquí por diversión."

"Ni lo sueñes viejo. Gon y yo pasaremos al camino fácil, nosotros ganamos en el duelo y de no haber sido por ustedes, probablemente ya habríamos terminado todo esto"

"Dejemos a Tompa y Killua, a ninguno de los dos les interesa pasar el examen, encadenémoslos y vámonos ya" habló Leorio.

"¡No es justo, Killua lo ha hecho muy bien hasta ahora!" exclamó Gon enojada, llamando la atención de todos "Él no merece quedarse."

"Que Tompa y Killua se queden es lo más razonable, Gon" dijo incómodamente el rubio, la niña parecía en shock.

El grupo siguió peleando, pero lo único que debatían era si el que acompañaba a Tompa era Leorio o Killua.

"La mejor desición aquí es dejar a los dos niños" se escuchó la voz de Tompa sobre todas las demás, dejando un largo silencio.

"Piénsenlo, las ultimas fases son especialmente mortales. La niña morirá y el niño nos matará a todos. E incluso si pasáran, el destino sería el mismo, el niño va libre por el mundo matando gente y ella termina muerta por lo peligros de ser un cazador, sobre todo a los 10 años."

"Tenemos 12, y no necesito pasar a la última fase para matarte" le corrigió Killua, manipulando sus manos como lo hizo cuando le sacó el corazón al hombre.

"¡Eso es ridículo, nosotros no...!" comenzó Gon, antes de ver la reacción de sus dos amigos. Sus expresiones decían que habían encontrado la respuesta a todos sus problemas. "Ustedes no pueden creer eso"

"Tompa tiene un punto Gon" le dijo Leorio "Te hemos estado cuidando desde que..."

"¡Yo no necesito que me cuiden, puedo hacerlo sola!" ellos habían tocado un punto débil ahí.

"Gon, lo mejor será que regreses a salvo..." comenzó Kurapika.

"Ni siquiera lo creen realmente, lo único que ustedes quieren es pasar, salir de aquí y librarse de la culpa con el consuelo estúpido de que nos hacen un favor" acusó Killua.

"La prueba es sobre el trabajo en equipo, hagamos una votación" declaró Kurapika, silenciando a todos. "Levante la mano el que piense que lo mejor es que Killua y Gon se queden" Los tres adultos levantaron la mano.

"Eso no cuenta" murmuró enojado Killua.

"La pregunta y votación a mano alzada son permitidos siempre y cuando la mayoría esté de acuerdo" anunció la voz del evaluador enfureciendo aún más a Killua, pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar, Gon colocó suavemente la mano en su hombro.

"Vamos, Killua. Son las reglas" le dijo con dolor en su voz antes de caminar hacia la pared con cadenas. El niño les dirigió una mirada de muerte a las personas restantes antes de seguir a su amiga. Ella dejó su mochila en el suelo y él recargó su patineta sobre esta antes de presionar "O" en sus relojes, los demás hicieron lo mismo. Alzaron los brazos hacia las esposas y a la vez que se aseguraban, automáticamente subieron dos muros mostrando en cada uno una puerta con el símbolo del circulo y la cruz respectivamente.

La puerta con el símbolo "O" se abrió, dejando pasar a las 3 personas, Kurapika les dirigió una última mirada antes de irse, pero ninguno la devolvió. Segundos después, la puerta se cerró y el muro la cubrió otra vez.

"Cobardes" escupió Killua mirando por donde se habían marchado "Ahora tendremos que quedarnos aquí y..."

"Killua" llamó su amiga, él se sorprendió cuando ella le dió una expresión entre ilusionada y determinada a pesar de su situación. "Creo que tengo un plan."


	5. Chapter 5

El camino corto era un espiral de escaleras, bajaron uno tras de otro en un silencio ensordecedor y en unos minutos, habían llegado a la salida.

"Kuapika, aspirante #404, es el decimoséptimo en pasar.  
Leorio, aspirante #403, es el decimoctavo en pasar.  
Tompa, aspirante #16, es el decimonoveno en pasar. Tiempo total: 57 horas y 38 minutos"

La tensión de los recién llegados y la ausencia de los menores no dejaba mucho que pensar en los aspirantes presentes. Los dos niños habían llamado la atención de todos y era claro que irían en grupo junto a los dos hombres que siempre los seguían.

"Ya habían sobrevivido bastante, se les tenía que acabar la suerte en algún momento" fue el tipo de pensamiento que tuvieron todos antes de volver a centrarse en sus asuntos. Pero Hisoka sabía que su fruta no había muerto, probablemente había sido subestimada y dejada atrás por ellos, les preguntaría más tarde.

Recargó su cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos.

Estaba enojado.

Fue una lástima que no vieran el potencial de esa fruta. Y por ello ahora tendría que buscarla él mismo cuando terminara el examen pero, seguramente, ella correría a esconderse nuevamente hasta tomar el examen el próximo año. Con suerte sería el próximo año. Nadie notó su ceño levemente fruncido.

Hisoka estaba muy enojado.

Illumi por otra parte se sintió afortunado; sólo renunciaría o mataría a alguien para ser descalificado antes de la próxima fase y llevaría a su hermano a casa más rápido.

Pasaron las horas y sólo llegaron 3 personas más por separado, nadie interesante. Cuando el reloj en cuenta regresiva marcaba que faltaba un minuto para que el tiempo terminara, una nueva puerta se abrió captando la atención de todos. Segundos después cayó una mochila y después nada.

Hisoka reconoció la bolsa de inmediato y cuando su confusión fue dejada de lado, sonrió con altanería, llamando la atención de los más cercanos.

"Por supuesto que no se daría por vencida tan fácil. Parece que yo también la subestimé."

Dos personas más reconocieron la mochila y se pararon de sus lugares en un parpadeo.

Se escuchó un ligero ajetreo de tuberías y golpes antes de que la dueña de la mochila fuera expulsada de la entrada, cayendo boca abajo con los brazos extendidos acompañado de un gemido de dolor.

Antes de que los espectadores terminaran de procesar lo que habían visto, le siguió el niño albino que cayó de espaldas encima del otro cuerpo, al parecer sacándole un poco el aire, por el sonido estrangulado que se escuchó. Finalmente la patineta amarilla salió rodando lentamente y se detuvo cuando chocó con ambos niños. La puerta se cerró.

"Gon, aspirante #43 es la vigesimotercera en pasar.  
Killua, aspirante #99 es el vigesimocuarto en pasar. Tiempo total: 72 horas"

"Wuu..." celebraron sin ánimos alzando uno de sus brazos, sin deshacer su posición.

"El tiempo para completar la fase ha terminado, por favor salgan de la torre para obtener indicaciones de su siguiente prueba."

Todos comenzaron a moverse cuando la puerta al exterior fue abierta. Killua rodó fuera de la espalda de su amiga y se levantó de un salto, ella no se movió. " Vamos Gon, tenemos que salir" le dijo estirándose un poco. Leorio y Kurapika los veían de lejos sin atreverse a acercarse.

"Déjame aquí, Killua. He probado lo que tenía que probar. No me puedo mover" dijo con la voz amortiguada por el suelo.

"Como si..." murmuró agachándose y tomó sus brazos, los pasó sobre sus propios hombros y cuando ella recargó la cabeza en su hombro, él soltó sus brazos para después pasarlos por debajo de sus rodillas y tener un mejor agarre.

Los que aún los miraban se sorprendieron por lo heridos que estaban. Ambos tenían las manos llenas de cortes, lo visible de sus extremidades estaba cubierto por golpes y hematomas de diferentes colores y tamaños y sus caras estaban cubiertas de polvo y rasguños, pero la peor fue la niña. Se veía algo pálida, y llevaba un desordenado intento de vendaje con lo que parecía ser un pañuelo, el cual cubría toda su frente. Algunas manchas rojas eran visibles a través de la tela.

"¿¡Hey, que fue lo que...?!" preguntó Leorio alarmado corriendo hacia ellos seguido de Kurapika, pero fueron detenidos por la mirada gélida que les dio el albino.

"No te acerques" advirtió "o de nada habrá servido tu adorado pase" terminó tomando la mochila con una mano y se montó cuidadosamente en la patineta para llevarla más fácilmente. Gon no intervino, apenas podía mantenerse despierta.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó Hisoka cuando el niño pasó cerca de él. "Podría cargar a la pequeña Gon por ti" ofreció poniendo una mano en su pecho, Killua ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

"Preferiría hacer el ridículo vistiéndome de payaso a diario como tú, antes de dejar que la cargues. Pedófilo."

"Tan grosero..." murmuró en un puchero y Killua lo pasó de largo.

Gon sólo necesitó un poco de aire fresco para que el color le volviera a la cara, parecía que la naturaleza y el mar la ayudaban de una manera psicológica impresionante. Ella le explicó que le recordaba a su hogar, así que fue razonable. Estuvieron sentados en lo que esperaban más indicaciones, sólo descansando, después de las más de 10 horas que pasaron al límite, se lo merecían.

Pronto el evaluador de la fase que había terminado, Lippo, fue visto por primera vez. Los felicitó por haber pasado su prueba y explicó dónde y cómo sería la última fase antes de llegar a la final.

Llevaron una urna llena de tarjetas y los aspirantes debían pasar a tomar una conforme fueron terminando la fase anterior. El número que tenía la tarjeta que habían sacado sería la placa de la persona que debían obtener. Necesitaban 6 puntos para pasar, su propia placa valía 3, su objetivo 3 y todas las demás valían uno. Tenían una semana para conseguir sus puntos.

"Él método que usen para conseguir la placa que necesitan es completamente libre" bien, ahora tenían permiso de asesinar y ser asesinados. "Tomará lugar en la Isla Zebiru, por favor entren en orden para ser trasladados ahí."

Subieron a un bote y viajarían 2 horas hasta llegar a su destino.

"Hey, Killua. Deberíamos ir y planear algo con Kurapika y Leorio, ¿no crees?" dijo Gon desconcertando un poco a su amigo.

"Gon, ellos literalmente nos sacaron de su camino para poder pasar la fase anterior, ¿no estás ni un poco enojada?" le preguntó, ella sólo parpadeó en respuesta. "Bien, debí suponer eso. En cambio, yo estoy molesto." Le dijo cruzando sus brazos y segundos después, agregó "Y tal vez los haya amenazado de muerte, así que éste no es el momento ni el lugar" terminó antes de sentarse en el suelo y recargarse en el barco con los ojos cerrados, Gon lo imitó poco después mirando al cielo. "Además, ¿quién te asegura que no eres su objetivo? planear algo con ellos puede ser nuestra perdición, otra vez."

"Entiendo, entiendo. ¿Entonces deberíamos hacer esto individualmente? Bueno, es lógico." Pensó en voz alta y Killua abrió los ojos de golpe ante su comentario.

Después de largos minutos de silencio, el albino habló.

"¿Estás bien con enseñarme tu objetivo?"

"Sólo si tú me muestras el tuyo."

"Sin problemas" le dijo pasándole su tarjeta por el suelo, con el numero hacia abajo. Ella hizo lo mismo.

"Um, no sé quién es tu objetivo. Bueno, tampoco sé quién es el mío" le dijo Gon cuando vió el número de su amigo y le devolvió la tarjeta de igual manera como la había recibido.

"Lo mismo aquí. Y no podemos averiguarlo porque todos ocultaron su placa" contestó mirando brevemente alrededor. Sólo ellos, Hisoka, Hanzo y el tipo raro #301 la mantenían en su pecho.

"¿Crees que sea más fácil conseguir placas al azar?"

"Creo que será más eficiente, es ilógico retrasarnos en investigar quién tiene el número cuando podemos aprovechar el tiempo cortando las primeras cabezas que se nos crucen" Gon lo miró con una ceja alzada. "Hablo en sentido figurado... aunque está permitido" aclaró "Cambiando de tema, ¿te sientes bien? creo que deberíamos tratar las heridas."

"Si eso incluye las tuyas, está bien por mí" dijo Gon y él sonrió. Killua nunca trataba sus heridas, eran demasiado constantes como para que le preocuparan, se había acostumbrado. Pero no le diría eso a Gon.

Así que asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la Isla, bajaron del barco en el orden como terminaron la fase 3, dejando un lapso de dos minutos entre cada aspirante. Ellos serían los últimos nuevamente, aunque no les afectaba en nada.

Llegó el turno de Gon y le preguntaron a la guía si podían ir al mismo tiempo, ella accedió extrañada.

"Bueno, deberíamos buscar un lugar para curarte eso, lo que hicimos en la torre fue muy inútil" dijo el niño señalando el pañuelo en su cabeza. "Si encontráramos un escondite sería perfecto."

"No teníamos tiempo para esas cosas" dijo rascando la herida de su frente sobre la tela, y después su rostro se iluminó "¡Tengo una idea!"

"Hace menos de 3 horas aprendí que tus ideas son algo extremas... pero funcionan, así que me gustan" decidió "¿Cuál es?" Ella acercó su boca a su oído, tapando la forma de sus labios con su mano.

"Antes de eso tenemos que perder a quien sea que nos esté siguiendo, ¿Lo sientes también, cierto?" le dijo en un susurro. Ella podía sentir el aura de las personas, pero imaginaba que la experiencia de Killua le haría saber cuando estaba siendo vigilado. El asintió con una leve sonrisa.

"Bien. Lidera el camino, yo te sigo."

Ella asintió y comenzó a correr adentrándose en la isla con Killua junto a ella y una persona desconocida siguiéndolos.

Gon trepó un tronco en segundos y siguió su recorrido sobre las copas de los árboles mientras Killua la seguía desde tierra pero muy de cerca.

Después de perder a la persona que los seguía, corrieron unos pocos kilómetros más por seguridad y después Gon se dirigió a las afueras de la Isla.

"¿Tú escondite es en la playa?" Preguntó su amigo cuando se detuvo.

"Supongo que sabes nadar, ¿No?" Le dijo ignorando su pregunta. Él asintió.  
"Bueno, vayamos ahí" respondió antes de caminar hacia el mar.

"Ah, no entiendo nada" habló Killua pero caminó junto a la niña hasta que estaban suficientemente adentro para comenzar a nadar.

{...}

"Wow" expresó el albino cuando salieron del agua, pero dentro de una cueva submarina "¿Cómo supiste de esto?"

"Bueno, cuando era niña vivía en una Isla y había muchas de ellas, supuse que debía haber aquí también" explicó y después soltó una risa "Recuerdo la primera vez que encontré una. Mito se asustó tanto cuando no salí del agua en un largo rato, entró en pánico y se metió a buscarme. Cuando no me encontró comenzó a gritar mi nombre tan alto que resonó en la cueva. Es fue la primera vez que me castigaron, ella estaba tan enojada conmigo" contó con una sonrisa melancólica, Killua sonrió también.

"¿"Mito" es una de tus amigas?" Preguntó casualmente mientras se sacaba los zapatos mojados. Ella se tensó.

"Uhm, no. No lo es" murmuró en un susurro. Él la miró extrañado, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar ella se quitó el pañuelo de la frente. Se asustó.

"Oh, mierda. Eso no se ve nada bien" farfulló ante la herida. Ya no sangraba y los residuos que se habían secado se desprendieron favor por el agua, pero alrededor del golpe se habían formado colores morados y amarillos que se extendían, abarcando casi toda su frente.

"¿De verdad? Como usé Ko el daño no es interno, pero da comezón" dijo llevando su mano al golpe, Killua tomó su muñeca antes de que su mano hiciera contacto con la herida.

"Creo que es mejor no tocarlo demasiado. Estoy seguro que está abierto y aunque no es demasiado para puntos de sutura, una infección sería algo muy malo en estos momentos" le explicó inspeccionando de cerca la herida. "Tienes botiquín, ¿Cierto? Pero necesitamos una prenda o vendas secas para cubrirla. Todo lo que tenemos está mojado ¿Te quedan parches como el que le pusiste a Leorio? Eso sería lo más efectivo porque vienen en sobres..." divagó.

"No te preocupes, el forro de mi mochila es impermeable, lo que está dentro debería estar bien" le dijo vaciando el contenido en el suelo rocoso "Sé curar, pero será muy difícil hacerlo a tientas, supongo que no tienes un espejo..."

"No, pero estoy aquí, idiota. Yo lo haré"

"¿Sabes hacerlo?" Preguntó eligiendo entre sus utensilios lo que iba a necesitar.

"No es tan difícil, ¿Cierto?" Preguntó y ella negó. "Nunca lo he hecho, pero he mirado cientos de veces cómo se hace. Sólo dime qué hago primero."

Él se sentó con la espalda recargada en una pared y piernas extendidas, mientras Gon estaba recostada con la cabeza sobre su regazo para facilitar el proceso.

Killua limpió y desinfectó con delicadeza y cuidado (que no sabía que tenía) siguiendo las sencillas instrucciones de la niña. Después puso un poco de crema para sanar sobre el golpe y finalmente colocó un parche encima, pero no cubría por completo los moretones.

"Creo que terminé, Gon. Ya puedes pararte para poner la venda" avisó, pero ella no se movió. "¿Gon, escuchaste?" preguntó apenas notando la respiración pausada y en calma de su amiga, él sonrió. "Supongo que no hay prisa, pero Dios, duermes demasiado."

Sin pensarlo, comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el corto cabello obscuro y antes de darse cuenta también estaba dormido.

Durmieron el resto del día y toda la noche. Despertaron al amanecer, se apresuraron a envolver la frente de Gon, curaron las heridas de Killua (por insistencia de la niña) y se pusieron en marcha.

Ahora el plan fue formulado por Killua, y aunque no era muy su estilo ser la carnada, haría que le recolección de placas fuera más rápida.

Salieron de la cueva cuando todo estuvo decidido. Gon trepó nuevamente a los arboles e hizo un trabajo impresionante escondiendose entre las ramas mientras Killua caminaba despreocupadamente con su placa puesta y jugueteando con la de su amiga a la vista. Horas después, cuando sintió a su primera víctima vigilarlo, comenzó su acto.

"Ja, quitarle su placa a Gon fue estúpidamente fácil. Ahora sólo necesito dos más" habló mientras hacía giraba el objeto en su dedo índice.

La persona lo siguió en un humillante intento de no ser notado y cuando por fin tuvo el valor de atacar al albino, se apareció frente a él. Estúpido.

"Hey niño, dame esas placas y te dejaré ir sin demasiado daño" habló y Killua casi puso los ojos en blanco. Gon apareció detrás de él con un sigilo envidiable.

"¿Hah?" Expresó ganandole tiempo a su amiga, quién deliberadamente metió su mano en la mochila del hombre, buscando su placa" Q-quiero ver que lo intentes" retó, tratando de contener su risa. La escena era demasiado cómica.

"Vamos niño, estás tartamudeando del miedo, sólo dame eso y me contendré un poco" dijo tratando de sonar amenazante. Gon sacó la placa del bolsa y se la mostró brevemente a su amigo al irse.

"No lo creo, adiós" se despidió antes de ir en la misma dirección que Gon, subiendo a un árbol de un salto. Desde lo alto, ambos miraban al hombre mirar frenéticamente alrededor, segundo después se decidió por un camino donde se escuchó un ruido y comenzó a correr "persiguiendo" a Killua.

"Bueno, esto es más fácil de lo que creí."

"Nos subestiman, lo podemos usar a nuestro favor" dijo el albino. "Bien, a las únicas personas que no atacaremos son Hisoka, el #301 y Hanzo. Fuera de eso, estaremos bien"

"¿Por qué a ellos no?"

"Sus placas valen lo mismo que las de todos los demás inútiles, no vale la pena arriesgarnos. Hanzo parece un imbécil pero probablemente perderíamos contra él en cuanto velocidad, estrategia y coordinación. El #301 es jodidamente raro y obviamente peligroso, probablemente nos mate directamente antes de pelear. Y Hisoka está fuera de discusión, sólo no."

"Bueno, entonces tampoco le robaremos a Kurapika y Leorio" dijo Gon impasible.

"Pero ellos..."

"Están fuera de discusión, sólo no" repitió en el mismo tono que había hecho él.

"Agh, cómo sea. Sigamos" ordenó bajando del árbol y así lo hicieron.

Para el final del día ellos habían obtenido una placas más. Era difícil encontrarse con los aspirantes cuando eran tan pocos y la Isla tan grande.

En su camino de regreso a la cueva decidieron separarse, Gon buscaría algo de comida mientras Killua llevaba las placas a su escondite, después regresaría a ayudar a Gon.

No habían pasado más de diez minutos de haberse separado cuando Gon encontró a Hisoka.

Se paró en seco. El mago estaba sentado tranquilamente en el pasto, sólo mirando el paisaje. Recordando lo que le había dicho Killua, ella dió media vuelta con la intención de irse y no causar problemas pero claro que él había notado su presencia.

"Hola, pequeña Gon. Qué casualidad, ¿será que yo soy tu objetivo?" Preguntó aún de espaldas a ella.

"No, de hecho no" comentó. "Mi objetivo es el aspirante #31 ¿Sabes quién es?"

"Ah, no. No lo sé" dijo apático. "Esperaba ser el objetivo de alguien interesante pero ahora contigo, he descartado a todos los que valen la pena. Supongo que no vendrán realmente por mí" dijo disgustado.

"Uhm, lo siento entonces" dijo sin saber realmente que más decir. "Bueno, me voy" dijo volviendo a su camino.

"¿Por qué no hablamos un poco más? Con lo tranquila que estás, no creo que estuvieras persiguiendo a alguien" concluyó.

Ella lo pensó. A Gon le agradaba Hisoka. Era peligroso, pero muy fuerte y educado en un extraño sentido. También actuaba con mucha elegancia y después de saber cómo se habían conocido en realidad, había cierta confidencialidad entre ellos.

Sin embargo, ahora no se sentía del todo cómoda. Ella nunca había sentido la sed de sangre que emanaba el aura de las personas, así que no podía estar segura si era eso lo que sentía. Sólo sabía que no era algo bueno.

Temiendo empeorar el humor del hombre se sentó cerca de él.

"¿Aún no has comenzado a buscar placas, Hisoka?" Preguntó curiosa.

"No sé si sea prudente comenzar ahora" murmuró aumentando su aura amenazante. Estaba muy tenso.

"Entiendo." Asintió, y un minuto de completo silencio después... "¿Quieres que te cuente un chiste?" Preguntó emocionada. Probablemente eso lo calmaría. Él la miró por primera vez desde que se encontraron y dirijió su atención a los vendajes de su frente.

"¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas que pasó en la torre de trampas? Vi que tus grupo de amiguitos se separó" ella frunció el ceño un segundo.

"Sólo hubo una pequeña diferencia de ideas, y Killua se molestó. Él dice que es mejor dejarlos solos por ahora."

"Oh, ¿y qué causó eso?"

Gon le contó rápidamente lo más importante que había pasado hasta donde el grupo decidió quiénes pasarían por el camino corto. Hisoka se veía aún más inestable que al principio.

"Fue algo decepcionante pero creo que es comprensible, se preocuparon por nuestra seguridad" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ajá. Deberían procurar la suya ahora" murmuró. "Entonces, supongo que salieron a buscar otra ruta."

Ella sonrió "No exactamente.""

* * *

Killua. Creo que tengo un plan."

"¿De qué hablas, Gon?"

"Escucha, el evaluador dijo que nos tenían que encadenar, pero no dijo por cuanto tiempo. La única regla es que no podíamos pasar en el camino corto todos juntos" explicó. "Además, este metal es algo delgado" le dijo examinando un poco las cadenas y después tiró de ellas con fuerza hacia abajo. Estas cedieron de la pared, pero las esposas seguían en sus muñecas con las cadenas colgando. Killua la miró sorprendido. "Creo que fueron hechas para que no fuera imposible para los aspirantes liberarse, ¿necesitas ayuda?"

"Nah" le dijo e imitó su acción.

Las cadenas de los castigos que le daban en casa eran de la mejor calidad y siempre pudo quitarlas de una u otra manera. "Y después de esto ¿cuál es tu plan?"

"La puerta del camino corto se cerró y tapó con el muro, pero la del camino largo no" apuntó a la puerta descubierta y a la vista, pero cerrada. "Si no podríamos hacer nada más, la habrían cubierto con la pared también. Creo que es una oportunidad alterna para nosotros."

Él lo pensó un poco.

"Podemos destruir la puerta con las armas" planteó. "Pero aún si logramos abrir la puerta, tendríamos que recorrer el camino largo, no tenemos tiempo."

"¿Y si derribamos la puerta y después abrimos un hoyo en la pared para entrar al camino corto?" propuso con una mano bajo la barbilla, Killua la miró sorprendido por unos segundos. "¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué no dijiste eso cuando estaban todos?" preguntó con voz trémula. Ella se sonrojó.

"¡Es que no se me ocurrió!, además, aún no sabemos si podemos hacerlo. Creo que las armas eran principalmente para pelear entre nosotros" dijo avergonzada, él asintió comprensivo.

"Bueno, averigüémoslo" aceptó tomando un hacha de la pared, Gon tomó una guadaña probando brevemente su peso en sus manos antes de asentir y caminar hacia la puerta. "Empecemos" dijo Killua antes de golpear el arma contra la entrada de bloques.

Tardaron menos de 30 minutos en hacer un hoyo en la puerta lo suficientemente grande para que sus cuerpos pasaran, pero cuando la atravesaron, notaron que los pasillos estaban hechos de metal. Metal muy grueso y resistente a comparación del de la puerta.

"Bueno, creo que no estuvo tan mal que no se me ocurriera antes" pensó la niña en voz alta, con un gesto inconforme.

"Hubiera preferido eso y que nadie pasara. Es injusto que nos quedemos atrás por ellos" opinó Killua avanzando por el corredor. "Veamos a qué nos enfrentaríamos en el camino largo" su amiga lo siguió rápidamente. Caminaron unos segundos hasta que llegaron a una pared con una muy pequeña entrada en la parte de abajo y un aviso.

"Para superar este obstáculo tendrán que encontrar una salida del laberinto movedizo. Antes de entrar, los aspirantes que hayan decidido seguir, deberán registrar sus huellas digitales de la mano derecha.  
Los aspirantes pueden ir juntos o por caminos separados, pero el grupo deberá estar completo antes de salir.  
La puerta que hayan encontrado o elegido no se abrirá hasta que las huellas de las personas que se registraron al inicio sean marcadas al final."

"¿Un laberinto? no creo hubiéramos necesitado tanto tiempo."

"¡Hagámoslo, Killua! Aún podemos pasar está fase" exclamó emocionada.

"Pero..."

"No específica que deban ser las 5 personas, sólo dice: "los aspirantes que hayan decidido seguir" ¿Ves?" Apuntó las palabras en el cartel. "Tú mismo lo dijiste, no necesitamos tanto tiempo"

"Bueno" aceptó sin pensarlo mucho. "De todos modos es mejor que quedarnos sin hacer nada."

Ambos presionaron su palma extendida en el escáner, segundos después se encendió una luz verde y se abrió la pequeña puerta. Killua entró primero, teniendo que gatear en el suelo para pasar y Gon pasó detrás de él. A simple vista el laberinto no era muy distinto al recorrido general de la torre.

"Bueno, es ilógico que nos separemos si tendremos que estar los dos para salir" comentó Killua adentrándose en el laberinto con Gon a su lado.

"Sí, es extraño..." dijo ella antes de saltar repentinamente al lado contrario de donde estaba Killua. Una pared se interpuso entre ellos después de eso, justo donde se encontraba Gon antes de moverse.

"¡¿Gon, qué...?!" gritó el albino antes de notar que las paredes cercanas subían y bajaban, bloqueando rutas y abriendo otras. Él en realidad no había puesto atención al nombre "Laberinto movedizo". Eso explicaba algunas cosas.

"¡¿Killua, estás bien?!" escuchó de algún lugar a su derecha.

"¡Sí, pero necesitamos reunirnos lo antes posible!" le gritó devuelta comenzando a avanzar por el lugar. "¡Sigue hablando, seguiré tu voz!"

Gon comenzó a contar. Literalmente. Killua se permitió soltar una carcajada mientras seguía corriendo.

Gon optó por seguir el aroma de su amigo mientras también lo buscaba, pero probablemente el laberinto estaba hecho para alejar a los integrantes unos de otros. Era frustrante. Rastrear personas también era muy cansado, con todo el perímetro idéntico no sabía si estaba corriendo en circulo, no había huellas, y sólo podía centrarse en el olor de Killua, que ahora estaba por cada lugar que él había recorrido.

Dejó de intentarlo, dejó de gritar números y comenzó a correr sin rumbo.

Killua estaba en una situación similar, el cuarto era enorme y la voz de Gon hacia eco por todo el lugar, era más fácil saber cuando estaba cerca, pero en ratos la voz se oía muy lejana y resonaba de distintos lugares. Rodó los ojos cuando pensó que su padre estaría burlándose de él si lo viera en esos momentos, luchando por un tonto laberinto siendo un asesino profesional.

Pasaron horas hasta que ambos niños chocaron de frente por casualidad cuando una pared los acorraló. Los dos cayeron al suelo por el impacto, segundos después se pegaron hombro con hombro y él tomó su mano.

"Por un momento pensé que ya no estabas aquí. Mantengámonos así, si nos volvemos a separar será la perdición." dijo Killua frustrado.

"Nos quedan 3 horas, Killua ¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Gon cuando comenzaron a correr. Ahora ambos esquivaban las paredes hacia el mismo lado "He visto muchas salidas pero no recuerdo ninguna dirección.

"Yo he encontrado cuatro salidas desde que comenzó esto, pero todas eran trampas. Tenían mensajes criptográficos en sus avisos" explicó justo cuando encontraban una de ellas.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Gon, viendo la pequeña descripción en la puerta. Ella supuso que sólo eran números claves.

"33 34 15 33 44 42 11 42."

"En el cifrado de Polybios se lee, "No entrar". Envío y recibo cartas de ése tipo todo el tiempo." le dijo y soltó su mano para pasar los brazos sobre su nuca. Gon no entendía y no quería preguntar en ese momento, pero estaba impresionada. "Estos son bastante simples, puedo decifrarlos, pero el problema será encontrar la salida real. Nos tomará mucho tiempo recorrer de inicio a fin todo el laberinto y sin separarnos."

"Tienes razón. No podemos hacerlo sólo corriendo sin rumbo con todos los caminos sin salida del laberinto." razonó y después lo miró. "Ne, Killua. ¿Supongo que has oído hablar del nen?" le preguntó, asombrando al chico.

"Uh, sí..."

"Bien, eso hará todo más rápido. Creo que puedo usar una habilidad nen tipo emisora para logar pasar este laberinto" dijo emocionada.

"¡¿Puedes usar nen?!" preguntó exaltado, le dolió el orgullo.

"Mira. Mi afinidad principal no es emisor, pero tengo un buen control sobre ella. Puedo avanzar de 15 a 20 metros en línea recta, pero si vamos los dos tal vez se acorte la distancia por la carga. No es mucho, pero lo importante es que podemos pasar a través de las paredes. Las salidas deben estar en el perímetro del lugar, no en el centro del laberinto. Entonces sólo tenemos que avanzar hacia los lados y no adentrarnos al centro otra vez" explicó rápidamente, sin dejar mucho tiempo para que el albino lo procesara.

"Entonces, tu idea es usar tu nen para básicamente teletransportarnos a lo largo de esta pared" señaló donde estaba la puerta falsa "para encontrar la verdadera salida."

"Sí, lo más probable es que las salidas estén seguidas, pero divididas por paredes. Atravesaremos la pared para no tener que encontrar la salida a cada una de ellas y sólo verificaremos cada una hasta encontrar la verdadera. ¿Fácil, no?"

No había sido fácil.

Gon tomaba de la mano a Killua y abría un portal, entrando primero ella para guiar el camino. Pero aunque la teoría de Gon sobre la posición de las puertas era correcta, la distancia de las paredes en cada una variaba, así que, a veces Gon avanzaba cinco metros tratando de aparecer justo frente a una salida, pero en cambio se encontraba con una pared, golpeándose con fuerza cada vez.

Dos horas y media y 22 puertas después, Killua hizo que Gon se detuviera cuando la herida se veía mal. Por suerte, Gon tenía algunas prendas de sobra que había tomado de su primera estadía antes de empezar el examen. Gracias a la terquedad de la niña por seguir buscando la salida, sólo envolvieron con la manga de la camisa su frente. Gon empezó a usar Ko en su cabeza después de eso, lo que la protegía de los golpes, pero agotaba su energía.

Les quedaban 3 minutos en el reloj cuando llegaron a su vigésimo sexta puerta. Esta, a comparación de todas las anteriores, no tenía avisos ni mensajes; sólo el escáner para sus huellas digítales y un entrada circular, tapada con una compuerta de metal. Después de una mirada sospechosa ambos registraron sus manos en la pantalla. La compuerta se abrió, mostrando un túnel obscuro.

"¿Se supone que esto nos llevará al final?" se preguntó Killua con la cabeza dentro del pasadizo.

"No lo sabremos... si no lo intentamos" dijo entre respiraciones profundas la niña y después se hincó en el suelo para pasarlo gateando.

"¡No, Gon! ¿Qué tal si es otra trampa y nos quema vivos o algo así?" ella lo pensó por unos segundos y después lanzó su mochila. Esperó un poco.

"Si se hubiera incendiado se sentiría el calor, pero tampoco escucho nada. Tendremos que arriesgarnos" dijo y apenas puso una mano dentro de este, resbaló, cayendo boca abajo.

Killua, quién estaba recogiendo del piso su patineta, al ver eso trató de detener su caída al tomar su pierna, pero en cambio él cayó de espaldas tras de ella, apenas llevando consigo su patineta.

Bajaron con gran velocidad por un tobogán de metal lleno de curvas cerradas, provocándoles fuertes golpes a cada segundo. Finalmente terminaron de deslizarse un minuto después.

Pasaron.

* * *

"Ya veo, por eso estabas tan cansada" dijo el mago cuando la niña terminó su historia,

"Sí, no estoy acostumbrada a usar mucho habilidades que no son de mi afinidad, menos con una persona aparte. Fue bueno que no pasáramos todos por el camino largo, no habría podido llevarlos a todos... ¡Ah! Killua debe estar por llegar, nos vemos luego, ¡suerte!" le dijo mientras se paraba. Él sólo asintió. "Oh, y Hisoka. Deberías comenzar ya con tu búsqueda, probablemente tardes más ahora que debes buscar más placas" le dijo tímidamente antes de comenzar a correr al bosque.

Hisoka miró extrañado donde había estado antes la niña. Entendió todo cuando inconscientemente miró el lugar donde antes estaba su número.

Sonrió cuando lo recorrió un escalofrío de satisfacción. Debía esperar hasta que madurara, pero esa fruta era demasiado tentadora tal y como estaba.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, cualquier error, crítica constructiva o comentario, por favor escríbeme lo que piensas! Amo leerlos gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

"¿Dónde se metió Gon...?" se preguntó en voz alta el albino. Segundos después sintió una presencia que se dirigía directamente hacia él con mucha velocidad. Se puso alerta y en posición de batalla hasta que vio a su amiga. "¿Hah? ¿Gon?"

"¡Corre, corre, corre!" le apresuró pasando a su lado y tomó su brazo para arrastrarlo con ella.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!, ¿te están persiguiendo?" preguntó igualándola en su carrera cuando lo soltó.

"¡No lo sé!" gritó sobre el viento y después le enseñó su nueva adquisición. "¡Pero nos conseguí una nueva placa!" grito con radiante emoción. Killua en cambio, al ver el número de la placa palideció y se detuvo en seco, parando repentinamente a Gon también.

Sin expresión, la tomó del brazo arrastrándola hasta un árbol hueco y los metió a ambos en el pequeño espacio, después le arrebató la placa.

"_Creí _que habíamos quedado en no meternos con ése maniático" le dijo apretando los dientes en una sonrisa muy forzada.

"Sí bueno, no lo hice a propósito. Cuando nos separamos él estaba cerca y parecía de _muy _mal humor, así que cuando me pidió que me acercara no tuve mucha opción. No notó cuando se la quité tampoco así que..." explicó antes de ser interrumpida.

"¡¿De muy mal humor?! ¿Qué quieres decir con que no tuviste opción? ¡Tú mejor opción era huir y mantenerte lejos y a salvo de él y su "_muy"_ mal humor!" le gritó en un susurro.

"Si huía, él se iba a poner a la defensiva.  
Además, no pasó nada malo" le tranquilizó avergonzada por ser regañada, Killua apretó aún más los dientes y después exhaló.

"Bien, bien. ¿No te siguió?" le preguntó, ella negó con la cabeza haciendo un puchero. "Entonces, tenemos que deshacernos de esta cosa" dijo viendo la placa #44. Gon parecía horrorizada con la idea.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿Por qué?, ya sólo necesitaríamos otras tres..."

"De nada nos va a servir si ese tipo viene a liquidarnos, Gon" le explicó aún entre susurros y con su sonrisa forzada.

"Estás exagerando Killua. Hisoka apenas y reaccionó cuando..."

"¿Dónde estás, pequeña fruta?" se escuchó a unos cuantos metros, paralizando a ambos. "Me has encendido, Gon. Estoy muy entusiasmado por recuperar mi placa e ir a cazar algunas más" habló con una tétrica voz cantarina.

En su ingenuidad, Gon intentó asomar la cabeza del escondite siendo rápidamente retenida por Killua quién la detuvo y le cubrió la boca con su manos. Aún así, las hojas del suelo hicieron ruido al ser movidas y aplastadas.

Hisoka enfocó su atención al lugar del sonido y sonrió.

El corazón de los niños comenzó a latir desenfrenado cuando escucharon pasos dirigirse a ellos.

Killua no podía concentrarse en nada más que en el miedo y la constante alarma de "**PELIGRO**" que sonaba en su cabeza. Si corrían, él los atraparía sin esfuerzo. Si peleaban, perderían. Y no confiaba en que el hombre los dejara ir vivos. Él tampoco va a aceptar que sólo le regresen su placa, querrá ganarsela.

Una parte de su mente le gritaba que huyera y dejara a Gon ya que era obvio que la estaba buscando a ella. El mago no le prestaría mucha atención a su escapada si se queda a pelear con la niña. Pero Hisoka los superaba a ambos en todos los sentidos, si dejaba sola a Gon, ella no tendría oportunidad alguna contra él.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, el tiempo se agotaba. Sus instintos seguían gritándole que huyera y se salvara, que dejara a su amiga, pero su pecho se retorcía con el simple pensamiento.

_¿Qué debía hacer?_

Segundos antes de tomar una desición de la cual se arrepentiría sin duda, el mismo sonido de hojas se escuchó de nuevo, pero ahora unos metros detrás de su escondite. Hisoka cambió de rumbo en un segundo, atacando al desafortunado transeúnte. Killua tomó en brazos a Gon y salió del tronco para llevarla sobre su hombro.

Probablemente Gon era más rápida que él y él era más rápido sin carga. Pero su plan era salir de ahí sin ser notados. El asesino estaba acostumbrado a moverse sin provocar ni el más mínimo sonido, así que mientras el payaso no se diera vuelta, podría...

Sintió cómo Gon hacía un movimiento y después lanzó algo en dirección a Hisoka. Killua se giró justo para apreciar cómo el mago los encaraba y atrapaba impecablemente su placa con una mano, mientras sostenía a Kurapika del cuello con la otra.

Él soltó al rubio con una sonrisa satisfecha al encontrar a su principal objetivo. Leorio estaba detrás de Kurapika con una pequeña navaja que no serviría para nada en esta situación.

Hisoka saltó hacia ambos niños. Gon, aún colgando de Killua como un costal de papas, tenía los puños en posición de defensa y el ceño fruncido preparándose para pelear. Pero el ataque del mago fue interrumpido por un borrón negro.

Hanzo arrebató en el aire la placa de la mano de Hisoka y apenas tocó el suelo, corrió al bosque.

Leorio y Kurapika corrieron en dirección contraria de dónde venían después de dirigirles una mirada preocupada. Killua corrió en su huída hacia los árboles y sin que lo notara Hisoka le hizo una señal a Gon.

Puso dos dedos frente a sus ojos y después los apuntó a ella.  
"_Te sigo vigilando_" habló sin voz, y después desapareció de su vista.

Killua no se detuvo hasta llegar al mar, dónde finalmente bajó a Gon de su hombro pero, aunque dificultó su recorrido bajo el agua, no soltó su muñeca hasta que llegaron a la cueva, donde finalmente la miró a los ojos y comenzó su regaño en un arrebato de nervios.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" le gritó en cuanto la soltó. "Teníamos reglas. Ése loco nos iba a matar y cuándo podíamos escapar de él sin ser vistos, ¡Vas y llamas su atención!" Le reprochó.

"¡Estaba atacando a Kurapika!" Se excusó. "Pudo haberlo mata..."

"¡También pudo habernos matado a nosotros! ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus estúpidas acciones?" Le interrumpió furioso y manipuló sus manos igual que cuando le sacó el corazón al hombre en la torre de trampas, Gon se paralizó.

Después de largos segundos sosteniéndose la mirada el uno al otro sin mover un sólo músculo, Killua reaccionó y miró sus manos con pánico.

"L-lo siento Gon, y-yo no quise..." Comenzó a disculparse sin dejar de mirar sus manos cuando unos brazos lo rodearon.

"¡Perdóname, Killua!" Gritó la niña abrazándolo con fuerza. "¡No pensé en las consecuencias y te puse en peligro al igual que a Kurapika y Leorio y sé que fuí una idiota y lo siento mucho y prometo que no lo volveré a hacer y..." Se disculpó antes de que sintiera el otro cuerpo temblar. "¿Kil...?" Llamó separándose un poco para mirarlo pero fue envuelta en los brazos del otro, volviendo a su posición anterior.

"Tenía mucho miedo" le susurró el albino con la frente pegada a su hombro. "Yo estaba muerto de miedo. Y pensé en dejarte ahí. Estuve _a punto _de abandonarte ahí. Sola. Mientras yo corría a salvarme." Murmuró furioso consigo mismo, apretando su agarre en el cuerpo de Gon, quién apenas lo notó. "No te disculpes cuando yo tenía toda la intención de dejarte _morir_ ahí mismo."

Gon rodeó con cuidado su espalda nuevamente y dio unas leves palmaditas de consuelo.

"Oh, no te culpes. Es tu sentido de supervivencia y eso habría sido lo más inteligente de hacer, Killua. Además, probablemente Hisoka no me habría matado. Creo" le dijo segundos después, con una sonrisa que él casi podía escuchar, pero no lo hacía sentir mejor.

"Creo que tú nunca habrías hecho eso."

"Killua, aquí entre nos..." Le dijo acercando sus labios a su oído. "No soy _tan _inteligente" confesó con seriedad, sacándole una carcajada al niño, quién aflojó el agarre mortal que tenía sobre ella pero no deshizo el abrazo.

"No te creo." Le dijo aún con un leve temblor en la voz.

"De verdad, también soy un poco torpe y tengo bastantes anécdotas que lo afirman... ¡Oh! No recolectamos comida por todo lo que causé, pero ahora que lo pienso es más fácil pescar algo aquí mismo. No traje mi caña, pero no es difícil improvisar una. Mientras lo hago puedo contarte algunas historias divertidas que tengo" ofreció separándose de él y buscando algunas cosas en su mochila ante la atenta mirada de Killua.

Al final, logro hacer una caña con una rama que salió a buscar al bosque, (acompañada de Killua, por supuesto) clips de cabello, cinta adhesiva y un pedazo de tela. Su herramienta se veía deplorable, así que fue una sorpresa para Killua cuando al final de una historia de Gon, ella ya había conseguido ocho peces casi sin notarlo.

Así pasaron los días sin incidentes demasiado relevantes, recolectaban placas y algunas frutas para después volver a su escondite a descansar y hablar. Un noche antes de que la prueba finalizara decidieron comenzar su camino hacia el punto de encuentro, pues se encontraban de lado contrario de la isla.

"¿De qué crees que trate la siguiente fase?" Preguntó Gon mientras caminaban tranquilamente.

"No lo sé. Algo mortal, seguro." Respondió el niño con su patineta bajo el brazo. "Supongo que también depende de cuántas personas pasen esta fase."

"Cierto, pero..." Dijo antes de detenerse en seco "¡Mira, es Kurapika!" Exclamó mientras apuntaba en dirección al chico, que estaba parado frente a una cueva no muy lejos de ellos. "¿Porqué no vamos con él? La fase prácticamente terminó, sólo iremos juntos a entregar las placas. _Por favoooor_" pidió a su amigo, quién tenía el ceño fruncido.

"¿Y si no tiene su placa aún? No vamos a complicarnos la fase sólo por..." Protestó, cuando la cara suplicante de Gon lo detuvo "No." Dijo firme "Vamos a seguir nuestro camino y... ¡Deja de hacer esa cara! Sería una tontería retrasarnos..." Él jura que los ojos de la morena se hicieron mucho más grandes con el puchero que hacía para manipularlo.

"Agh, ¡Bien! Pero si terminamos como en la torre de trampas la culpa caerá sobre ti" cedió malhumorado justo antes de que ella hiciera un pequeño grito de alegría y lo llevara casi a rastras con Kurapika.

"¡Hola, Kurapika! Vamos hacia el punto de reunión para entregar nuestras placas, ¿Vienes?" Preguntó rápidamente cuando estuvieron frente a él. Se veía sorprendido cuando vió a los niños.

"Gon, Killua..." Llamó sorprendido. Ella respondió con una sonrisa y Killua desvío la atención a cualquier otra cosa alrededor. No quería que pensara que simplemente había olvidado lo que les hicieron antes. "Yo... Estoy esperando a Leorio" admitió. "Su objetivo está dentro de la cueva, así que entró." Explicó apuntando a la obscura entrada.

"Hum, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?" Preguntó Gon preocupada.

"Un poco menos de 30 minutos."

Killua juraba que el hombre ya estaba muerto. Rodó los ojos.

"Tal vez esto tome un tiempo, mejor adelantemos, Gon." Dijo el albino tomando la muñeca de la niña.

"Espera, Killua. Deberíamos asegurarnos que Leorio esté bien" Respondió deteniéndolo ahora ella, tomando su brazo. "¿No tienen algún acuerdo?" Preguntó al rubio.

"Se supone que si no sale en media hora, entraría a buscarlo" respondió haciendo una mueca.

"Bueno, suerte con..."

"¡Leorioooo!" Alargó la niña, poniendo una mano junto a su boca en un intento de conducir su voz, la otra mano aún sosteniendo a Killua. "¡¿Estás bien?, Entraremos por ti!" Gritó hacia la cueva, obteniendo una respuesta de inmediato.

"¡No, esperen! ¡La cueva está...!" Se escuchó la voz del hombre, antes de que la explicación fuera interrumpida por sus propios gritos de dolor.

Killua, quién esperaba el escenario, se preparó mentalmente cuando sintió un apretón en su antebrazo y después el vacío. Corrió apenas un paso después de Gon cuando lo soltó. Suspiró resignado sin perder el ritmo de su carrera. Kurapika iba un metro detrás de ellos.

La cueva estaba mucho más iluminada que el bosque gracias a una lámpara que tenía la aspirante número 246 frente a ella. Estaba sentada en suelo con las piernas cruzadas, al otro extremo del lugar estaba el hombre raro que siempre estaba rodeado de serpientes y un poco más enfrente, entre ellos, estaba Leorio inconsciente en el suelo con numerosas mordidas.

Gon y Kurapika se dedicaron a tratar las heridas de su amigo mientras Killua interrogaba a la chica.

La situación era complicada.

Ponzu usó gas somnífero para dormir a Bourbon, pero al entrar notó que el hombre dió a sus serpientes la orden de atacar a quién sea que intentará salir de su escondite o acercarse a él y aunque ahora estaba muerto por el ataque de las abejas de la chica, las serpientes no dejaban de seguir su palabra. Leorio fue atacado por ellas cuando estuvo demasiado cerca de la salida al responderles.

_Idiota._

Killua era inmune a cualquier tipo de veneno y tenía resistencia al dolor así que para él no era un problema salir de ahí con unas cuantas mordidas. Pero Gon era un asunto diferente.

Así que la situación era _ a._

"No podemos salir de aquí, así que sólo nos queda esperar a que vengan por nosotros cuando se acabe el tiempo y ver si su amigo no muere para ése entonces." Terminó Ponzu.

"No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, Leorio no va a resistir tanto tiempo." Habló el Kurta exaltado. "Él debe tener algún antídoto, sería ilógico que no tuviera uno."

"Es lo más probable. Pero, ¿Qué harás? ¿Buscarlo entre su ropa mientras todos esas bestias te matan? Quiero verte intentarlo." Dijo Ponzu sardónica.

Las miradas de Killua y Gon se encontraron.

"Ni lo pienses." Farfulló el chico antes de que ella corriera con él.

"Escucha, creo que puedo hacer algo" le dijo en un susurro cuando estuvieron mutuamente cerca y alejados de los otros dos, quiénes los miraban con sospecha.

"Si pretendes hacer lo que dijo _**esa tonta**_" dijo las últimas palabras más alto apuntando a la chica, quién gritó un ofendido _"¡Hey!"._  
"No te dejaré. Prefiero hacerlo yo. Y no por el viejo pervertido" aclaró mirando de reojo al inconsciente Leorio.

"¿Hacerlo tú? ¡Ni de broma!" Descartó y antes de que Killua pudiera reclamar, ella siguió hablando. "Escucha, no es mi idea hacer lo que dijo. Creo que podría acercarme sin que me hagan daño. He vivido rodeada de animales desde siempre, sé cómo tratarlos" le explicó.

"¿Alguna vez has convivido con serpientes entrenadas para matar?" Preguntó seriamente, cuando no obtuvo respuesta, siguió. "Si te les acercas van a atacar."

"Pero si no hacemos nada no podremos ayudar a Leorio" al ver la falta de expresión de su amigo, agregó. "Ni salir de aquí."

"Sólo iré a quitarle esa cosa al bastardo. No me hace nada el veneno, así que si no tiene tal antídoto, no hay un tercer muerto" dijo mirando el panorama. Gon le dió un rápido pero fuerte golpe en el brazo.

"¡Killua!" Regaño en un susurro. "Leorio no está muerto, cállate" murmuró molesta y Killua se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada más. Pensó que así se sentía cuando te reprochaba tu madre frente a muchas personas. No es que le haya pasado alguna vez.

"¡Bien, bien! ¿Cuál es tu plan?" Preguntó sobando su brazo. Ella no respondió y se acercó a Bourbon. Killua la siguió, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros aspirantes.

"¡Gon! ¡¿Qué crees que...?!" Gritó Kurapika, a lo que Gon sólo hizo un gesto de que se calmara y avanzó lentamente. Killua le pisaba los talones.

Cuando estuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de distancia las serpientes se mostraron frente a ellos, amenazantes, mostrando sus largos colmillos. Ella estiró su brazo y dirigió su mano hacia uno de los animales.

Killua estuvo a punto de interponerse y alejar a su amiga, pero ella le dio una mirada seria, tranquilizadora. Gon parecía saber lo que hacía. Él dio un paso atrás.

La niña redirigió su atención a su objetivo y fue acercando su mano hacia el hombre, hasta que finalmente lo tocó. En un instante todas las serpientes se lanzaron a ella.

Todos se paralizaron ante la reacción, pero segundos después notaron que no la estaban atacando. Las serpientes se envolvía alrededor de su cuerpo. Torso, brazos, piernas, incluso el cuello y muy fuertemente, parecía. Pero ninguna la había mordido.

Varios segundos de nerviosismo después, Gon bajó el brazo, dio un paso atrás y todas volvieron a su dueño. Ella soltó un suspiro aún de espaldas y después los encaró sonriendo para mostrarles un pequeño bote con un líquido morado dentro y jeringas.

"Lo tengo" anunció victoriosa.

"¡Woah!" expresó el niño emocionado con su demostración, después chocaron los cinco. "¡Eso fue increíble, Gon!" Ella sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

"Dios, está loca" habló Ponzu sorprendida por la hazaña. "Aunque no creo que podamos salir de aquí de todos modos."

"Hey, escuché que antes usaste Gas somnífero, ¿aún tienes un poco?" preguntó Gon mientras Kurapika le suministraba el antídoto a Leorio.

"Hum, sí..."

"¿Está bien para ti si lo intercambio por esto?" preguntó mostrando la placa #103, perteneciente a su objetivo.

"¡¿Hah?! ¡¿Cómo fue que...?!"

"Estaba junto con las jeringas" interrumpió Gon mientras le lanzaba el objeto. A partir de ahí comenzaron a planear su escape de la cueva.

El gas tardaría aproximadamente cinco minutos en hacer efecto en todas las serpientes, así que era inevitable para ellos ser afectados por él. Pero como siempre, Gon era una caja de sorpresas y tenía un impresionante récord en mantener la respiración que superaba por mucho los cinco minutos. Killua por otro lado, no le afectaba ninguna droga o sustancia venenosa así que estaría bien.

Al final, Gon salió de la cueva con Ponzu en su espalda mientras Killua cargaba con Leorio y Kurapika. Dejaron a la chica con la placa de Bourbon pero Gon tomó la de ella para dársela a Leorio y se fueron de ahí en dirección al punto de reunión, aún con sus dos amigos dormidos.

Cuando estaban a pocos kilómetros de llegar, los dos hombres (finalmente) despertaron. Le contaron brevemente a Leorio todo lo que había sucedido y llegaron a entregar sus placas. Diez aspirantes habían pasado la cuarta fase y después de que todos mostraran sus puntos. Fueron llevados nuevamente al dirigible del Presidente Netero.

Dentro, cuando Killua y Gon se dirigían al comedor, fueron detenidos por Kurapika y Leorio, quiénes les impidieron el paso.

"¿Creen que podamos hablar un momento?" Preguntó Kurapika un poco nervioso.

"¡Claro! ¿Pasa algo?" Afirma Gon a la vez que Killua entrelazaba sus manos tras la nuca, perezosamente.

"No en realidad. Queríamos disculparnos" dijo señalandose a ambos. Gon parecía confundida y Killua muy desinteresado sobre el tema.

"Fuimos muy injustos en la torre de trampas, creo que la presión del momento nos hizo tomar decisiones muy apresuradas y equivocadas" dijo Leorio.

"Necesitábamos una respuesta lógica para esa situación, y cuando Tompa dijo el peligro que corrían si seguían avanzando en el examen... Creo que sólo quise tomar una salida rápida y a causa de eso ustedes se vieron perjudicados." Dijo Kurapika un poco culpable.

"Fui egoísta y sólo estaba pensando en mí en ése momento. Los subestimé." Admitió Leorio "Y ahora, que no solo consiguieron la placa de Ponzu por mí, sinó que salvaron mi vida, poniendo en riesgo la suya y su oportunidad de obtener la licencia de cazador... Me di cuenta que sin ustedes, incluyendo a Kurapika, tal vez ni siquiera habría podido llegar al lugar de la primera fase. Así que les agradezco, y espero que me disculpen." Finalizó haciendo una reverencia.

Ahora Killua sí estaba sorprendido.

"¡No tienes por qué disculparte!" exclamó Gon inmediatamente después. "Nosotros entendemos que..."

"Nuestra forma de actuar fue inaceptable. Creo que disculparnos es lo menos que podemos hacer y de verdad estaría muy agradecido si la aceptasen" le interrumpió el rubio haciendo una leve reverencia también.

Gon dio una ligera sonrisa. "Disculpa aceptada."

Los dos adultos sonrieron cuando se enderezaron y después miraron al otro niño, quién estaba inexpresivo aún con su pose perezosa mirando distraídamente alrededor del lugar. Gon le dió un leve golpe en el costado para llamar su atención, sin saber que su distracción no era accidental.

"¿Qué?" preguntó a Gon, antes de que Leorio extendiera su palma abierta hacia él.

"¿Sin rencores?" preguntó. Killua suspiró cuando sintió la mirada de su amiga sobre él y estrechó la mano que le ofrecían.

"Sí, sí. Como sea. Soy un asesino Oreo, ¿recuerdas? Los rencores no van con nosotros. Sería imposible trabajar así" minimizó y antes de que el mayor explotara por cómo lo llamó, chocó su palma con Kurapika. Gon sonreía aún más ampliamente.

A Killua no le importaba si los habían traicionado o lo que sea. Lo molesto fue la manera en que los trataron y lo hipócritas que habían sido con respecto a Gon. Pero si ella estaba mejor con que él los "perdonara", no iba a complicar las cosas.

"Sí, bueno. Vayamos a comer algo" dijo simplemente dirigiéndose a su amiga, mientras ignoraba el molesto parloteo de Leorio. Sin embargo, Kuapika los siguió de cerca y Leorio también, segundos después.

Los cuatro pasaron el día descansando. Llegaron al comedor y ambos niños se sirvieron una cantidad de comida impresionante del _buffet_ mientras Kurapika tomaba un plato moderado y nutritivo. Leorio miró la diferencia entre los platos y después de un debate interno imitó a Kurapika, aunque todo el tiempo miró con algo de envidia las cantidades de dulce y chatarra que comían los más jovenes.

Comenzaron a charlar tranquilamente sobre temas inofensivos antes de que Leorio preguntara a detalle qué había pasado después de que había sido atacado por las serpientes. Una cosa llevó a la otra y Leorio admitió que su razón de convertirse en cazador era ser doctor, no explicó a profundidad, pero fue suficiente para ganarse la admiración de Gon. Killua no pensaba mucho al respecto y parecía que Kurapika ya estaba enterado.

Después de su comida el grupo se separó en parejas para ir a dormir, no sin antes recibir una advertencia por parte de Leorio hacia Killua, quien lo ignoró descaradamente antes de cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

Gon tomó un baño y después le siguió Killua, quien al terminar se dió cuenta que Gon ya estaba profundamente dormida en la segunda cama, que se encontraba junto a la ventana. La cama que él quería.

Bufó con derrota y no le quedó más que instalarse en la primera cama. No durmió demasiado debido a su entrenamiento y costumbre como asesino, así que un par de horas fueron suficientes para revitalizarlo y después de eso estaba sólo estuvo mirando alrededor desde su cama.

No pasó mucho cuando,en su aburrimiento y pensando en lo mucho y profundo que dormía Gon, decidió hacer un experimento y lanzarle una almohada para ver si eso la hacía despertar o tenía el sueño pesado.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la niña atrapó y le devolvió la almohada en un segundo sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Después de superar su sorpresa, Killua lanzó la almohada nuevamente, pero ahora con una sonrisa divertida. Esta vez Gon abrió los ojos e incluso se levantó en la cama con la misma sonrisa de su amigo. Y comenzó una guerra de almohadas como si no hubiera pasado medio minuto de que se había despertado.

Tiempo después fueron a comer antes que nadie y al terminar volvieron a recorrer el dirigible para entretenerse.

A medio día habían aterrizado en un edificio de la asociación y fueron llamados para escuchar la explicación de la quinta fase, que al parecer sería la última.

Todos se reunieron en una sala del recinto, que estaba en su mayor parte libre de mueblería, a excepción de 10 sillas que estaban alineadas y marcadas con distintos números. En el centro del lugar estaba el presidente Netero, a su lado izquierdo lo acompañaba a la criatura verde llamada Beans y los examinadores que se habían presentado a lo largo del examen, mientras que a su derecha estaba lo que parecía ser un tablero grande cubierto con una manta blanca.

Killua notó que Gon no había reaccionando mucho a la presencia de Netero, quizá lo mejor fue que lo haya visto de antemano, porque si esa fase era la última y Gon habría estado igual de nerviosa que la primera vez que el anciano se presentó, habría tenido problemas para concentrarse.

Netero y los demás cazadores los felicitaron brevemente por llegar hasta ése punto y mencionaron algunas tonterías más, como los riesgos y responsabilidades que deberían aceptar las personas que obtuvieran sus licencias. Killua no puso mucha atención hasta que aparentemente terminaron su discurso y después de unos segundos de silencio el presidente habló nuevamente.

"La última fase consistirá en duelos uno a uno." Comenzó. "Con los diez aspirantes presentes se formarán cinco parejas, las cuales se tendrán que enfrentar con su respectivo compañero. El duelo se gana si:  
1\. Uno de los aspirante sale del límite" enumeró con su mano mientras apuntaba a una marca rectangular en el suelo.  
"2. Uno de los aspirantes no puede seguir en la pelea.  
Y 3. Si uno de los aspirantes decide rendirse. Las personas que ganen su primer duelo automáticamente habrán aprobado el examen y por consecuencia su licencia de cazador." Explicó mirando las reacciones de todos. Algunos inexpresivos, otros emocionados o asustados.

"Pero eso no quiere decir que las personas que fallen su duelo no conseguirán pasar." Tranquilizó antes de quitar la manta de lo que era un tablero electrónico, mostrando un cuadro de eliminación directa aún en blanco. "En esta ocasión usaremos el cuadro de eliminación directa a la inversa. Las personas que pierdan el duelo avanzarán en la tabla hasta que sólo quede un aspirante derrotado el cuál no podrá obtener su licencia."

"Cómo podrán deducir, en los resultados de la primera ronda quedará un número impar de aspirantes, así que la persona con el más bajo rendimiento pasará automáticamente hasta la tercera ronda.  
La segunda ronda pasará normal, resultarán dos ganadores y dos derrotados. En la tercera ronda los tres aspirantes lucharán entre sí hasta que sólo uno salga victorioso y finalmente en la cuarta ronda, los dos últimos aspirantes tendrán otro duelo, el cual será su última oportunidad.  
¿Alguna pregunta hasta ahora?"

"...entonces nueve personas obtendrán su licencia" habló Kurapika haciendo una aclaración dudosa.

"En teoría" respondió Netero, confundiendo a algunas personas. "Si todo va tranquilo, ése será el resultado. Sin embargo, si algunos de los aspirantes son descalificados, derrotados, que no estén físicamente aptos para participar en otro duelo o sean asesinados, quizá el número se reduzca." Explicó sencillamente.

"¿Qué provoca que seamos descalificados?" Preguntó Pokkuru.

"Nosotros seremos los mediadores" dijo Netero apuntando también a los examinadores. "Mayormente en caso de intento de homicidio u homicidio doloso o voluntario. Queremos que en esta fase haya las menos muertes posibles, así que absténganse de ello. ¿Alguna otra duda?"

Silencio.

"Bien, en caso de que el número de aspirantes baje, se harán los cambios necesarios en el cuadro de eliminacion. Ustedes se sentarán en las silla con su respectivo número de aspirante, pero los duelos serán completamente independientes y aleatorios de sus números, así que no gasten energías tratando de adivinar su turno o contrincante.  
Sin más que decir, les deseo suerte." Dijo antes de que Buhara y Lippo se marcharan.

Menchi y Netero se movieron hacia el sillón alto dónde se sentó el anciano, probablemente para tener una mejor vista de las peleas, Menchi permaneció de pie a un lado suyo y Satotz se situó a un lado de la puerta.  
Los aspirantes tomaron su asiento.

Formaban una línea vertical de izquierda a derecha, con los números de los participantes ordenados de menor a mayor, resultando:

#43 Gon, #44 Hisoka, #53 Pokkle, #Siper, #99 Killua, #191 Bodoro #294 Hanzo, #301 Gitarakuru, #403 Leorio, #404 Kurapika.

"La fase 5 dará comienzo con el duelo de..." Habló Lippo por un altavoz desde un lugar desconocido, dejando a todos los aspirantes en un _deja __vu__, _por la similaridad de su trabajo en la torre de trampas. Todos volvieron la atención al evento cuando dos nombres aparecieron en el primer cuadro.

"Hisoka y Kurapika."

* * *

(Siper; en el anime la mató Illumi porque él era su objetivo en la penúltima fase, pero me faltaba una persona para la última fase y ella me caía bien, so. Aquí vive porque #poderfemenino.)

Espero que no haya sido demasiado revuelta la explicación de la última fase. Pero básicamente es la misma dinámica que en el anime y se explicará mejor en el siguiente capítulo, so, don't worry.  
Además, siento que estuvo muy aburrido el capítulo:( intentaré actualizar la próxima semana otra vez, ya que a partir del capítulo 7 las cosas se ponen mucho más interesantes a mi parecer:p  
¡Gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

La pelea de Kurapika y Hisoka dio el comienzo de la quinta y última fase.

Kurapika tomó su arma en mano cuando ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hacia la "arena". Cada uno se puso en un extremo del enorme cuadro y tomaron sus posiciones de lucha.

Menchi se colocó entre ellos fuera de los límites mercados y dio la orden de que comenzaran.

Los primeros segundos ninguno se movió esperando a que su oponente atacara, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la cartas de Hisoka comenzaron a volar por el lugar.  
Kurapika hizo un buen trabajo al desviarlas y esquivarlas pero bajó la guardia en cuanto al ataque directo del mago.

Hisoka atravesó la arena en cuestión de segundos, dirigiéndose a su oponente frente a frente, pero en el momento en que parecía que iba a sacar a Kurapika de los límites, este lo esquivó velozmente y se posicionó a espaldas de Hisoka. El Kurta trató de golpear un punto débil en el cuello de su oponente pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo con una sola mano y después le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz con su codo.

"¡Agh!"

Con un grito ahogado Kurapika cubrió su nariz y parte de su boca con sus manos mientras se hincaba, dando la impresión de que trataba de estabilizarse del golpe que recibió, pero cuando estuvo en el suelo barrió una de sus piernas hacia Hisoka para derribarlo.

Este pareció leer fácilmente sus intenciones, ya que saltó justo antes de su ataque y al aterrizar lanzó una patada lateral a Kurapika, quién aún estaba agachado frente a él.

Gracias a sus reflejos, el Kurta alcanzó a bloquear el golpe con su antebrazo antes de que impactara en su rostro, justo después tomó impulso y saltó hacia atrás, poniéndose de pie.

Él pudo haber contrarrestado el golpe, pero aún así su brazo palpitaba fuertemente y estaba seguro que, mínimo, resultaría en un horrible moretón

Su duelo consistió en intentos de ataque de Kurapika, que fueron sencillamente contrarrestados por su rival, seguidos de un pequeño (pero al parecer doloroso) golpe.

En lugar de sólo contrarrestar y devolver las tácticas de Kurapika, Hisoka comenzó a atacar constantemente, haciendo daños y golpes cada vez más fuertes en el Kurta.

Después de un golpe que casi saca al rubio de los límites, este se preparó para un nuevo ataque. Tomó ambas espadas y adoptó una posición de lucha, cuando Hisoka se preparó para defenderse del ataque, ambos sostuvieron el contacto visual por unos momentos.

"Me rindo." Dijo repentinamente Kurapika bajando sus espadas. Todos parecían algo sorprendidos por la decisión.

"Primer aspirante en aprobar el examen del cazador, Hisoka" anunció la cazadora Menchi levantando un brazo hacia el hombre mayor. Ambos terminaron el duelo estrechando sus manos.

"No pensé que te fueras a dar por vencido tan rápido" habló el pelirrojo en un tono indescifrable. Kurapika frunció el ceño levemente.

"Seguir lastimándome y gastando energías contigo era ilógico si tenía nulas oportunidades de vencerte en primer lugar" murmuró mientras caminaban a su asiento. El otro sólo dejó escapar un leve bufido decepcionado, era cierto. Pero esperaba un poco más de diversión.

Llegaron a sus asientos siendo felicitados y consolados por algunos de los aspirantes antes de que el nombre de Kurapika pasara a la siguiente línea y poco después fueran anunciados los dos siguientes participantes.

Leorio y Hanzo.

El duelo fue bastante corto. Hanzo no dejó luchar mucho a Leorio, quien sólo tenía sus propios puños para defenderse contra el entrenado ninja y su variedad de armas. Este terminó la pelea en los primeros dos minutos al empujar fuera de los límites a su adversario.

"Segundo aspirante en terminar el examen del cazador, Hanzo."

Leorio yacía en el suelo con el orgullo evidentemente golpeado cuando Hanzo le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, acompañada de una gran sonrisa.

"¡Siento eso, amigo!" Exclamó sin dejar de sonreír cuando Leorio aceptó su ayuda. Una vez de pie, continuó "Tal vez no fue lo más digno que pude hacer, ¡pero prefería no hacerte demasiado daño para que pudieras continuar en tu próxima pelea!" Dijo antes de soltar una escandalosa carcajada de la que, si no conocieran la personalidad de Hanzo, pensarían que se estaba burlando.

Aún así Leorio lo acompañó miserablemente con una muy mal fingida risa mientras caminaban lado a lado hacia sus asientos.

Al final, Leorio sabía que si Kurapika no tuvo oportunidad contra Hisoka, él difícilmente podría hacer algo contra el ninja. Si bien las elecciones eran aleatorias, resultaban bastante injustas en su opinión.

El nombre de Leorio pasó a la línea de la segunda ronda y aparecieron dos nuevos nombres.

Killua y Pokkuru.

Pokkuru se puso de pie cuando vió su nombre y comenzó a tomar su arco y flechas tranquilamente. Killua, al contrario, parecía algo inconforme con su oponente.

Él era un experimentado peleador y asesino profesional, podía contra los mejores finalistas y se rehusaba a luchar contra una persona débil.  
A Kurapika y Leorio les había tocado un oponente fuerte, al cuál ni siquiera habían podido hacer frente ¿Por qué no podían asignarle a alguien de su mismo nivel? (aunque eso no significaba que hubiera preferido a Hisoka de oponente, gracias.)

Killua quería demostrar que podía con más. Ganar contra Pokkuru no se sentiría como una verdadera victoria.

Con eso en mente, ambos caminaron hacia la arena. Antes de que Menchi diera la indicación de que comenzaran, el chico ya tenía una flecha sobre su arco, listo para atacar. El niño rodó los ojos. Simplemente se rendiría para pelear contra alguien más fuerte.

La cazadora bajó su brazo y de inmediato una flecha voló hacia él, la esquivó fácilmente con los ojos cerrados y las manos en sus bolsillos. Después vino otra, y otra y otra. El chico disparaba rápido y tenía buena puntería, él le daba eso.

Seguía pensando en lo que debía hacer aún cuando la pelea ya había comenzado. Después de unos momentos sin dar ni un sólo paso y sólo mover la parte superior de su cuerpo para esquivar flechas que llegaban de distintos lugares, se decidió y abrió los ojos.

Atravesó la arena en un parpadeo y antes de que el arquero lo notara, lo golpeó detrás de su cuello con la mano recta, noqueándolo al instante. El chico cayó al suelo inconsciente y diez segundos después, fue declarado ganador.

"Tercer aspirante en pasar el examen exámen del cazador, Killua."

El albino dio media vuelta y volvió a meter sus manos a sus bolsos para dirigirse a su asiento nuevamente. De inmediato fue recibido por una entusiasta Gon, quién aplaudía levemente y lo felicitaba desde su lugar, sonrió.

Estuvo a punto de dejar ganar a su oponente pero aunque lo hubiera hecho, no le garantizaba una buena pelea, ya que igualmente estaría peleando contra perdedores pasados. También estaba la posibilidad de tener que pelear con Gon, lo cual no sonaba ni un poco mejor y, a fin de cuentas, la mayoría de las personas ahí sabían de lo que era capaz. Él no tenía necesidad de demostrar nada a nadie.

Se dirigió hacia su amiga y chocaron los puños antes de volver a su lugar.

De alguna manera Satotz hizo reaccionar a Pokkuru, quien se puso de pie un poco desorientado. Se determinó que no necesitaba atención médica y después de que asegurara que estaba bien y podía continuar en la prueba volvió a su lugar, no sin antes darle un ligero asentimiento a Killua, él lo devolvió.

Igualmente, su nombre pasó a la otra línea y la nueva pareja a enfrentarse apareció.

Killua leyó los dos nuevos nombres y después se deslizó levemente en su asiento a la vez que se cubría el rostro con una palma.

Gitarakuru y Gon.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la arena. Hisoka sonrió placenteramente y se recargó en su silla con los brazos cruzados cuando cada uno se colocó en los extremos de los límites. Sabía que venía una pelea interesante.

Los demás no sabían que esperar. Kurapika y Leorio se miraban nerviosos, no sabían nada del hombre fuera de que era extraño y claramente peligroso. Killua se enderezó, recargó su codo en el antebrazo del asiento y sostuvo su cabeza con la palma de su mano.

Obviamente el tipo era fuerte. Pero Gon lo era también. Tenía plena confianza en su amiga, y en dado caso de que ella perdiera ante Gitarakuru, sin duda pasaría en la segunda ronda.

Él había esperado que a Gon le tocara luchar contra alguien simple, justo como le había pasado a él. Pero ahora no podía hacer nada y ciertamente prefería a ése raro que a Hisoka. Se encogió de hombros, estaba relativamente satisfecho. No es como si la fuera a matar o lastimar demasiado, Gon iba a ganar ese duelo.

Menchi dió la señal de siempre, comenzando la pelea.

La niña estaba en posición cautelosa, lista para defenderse o esquivar, sin embargo el hombre sólo estaba de pie con los brazos en sus costados y no se había movido ni un milímetro.

Cuando Gon parecía que iba a empezar a atacar, él habló.

"Ah, esto no salió como yo quería."

Gon lo miró algo confundida y un segundo después se enderezó, él no parecía querer luchar. Todos le prestaban atención ahora.

"No me interesa pelear contigo en lo absoluto, pero ahora que Killu ya pasó no hay forma de enfrentarme a él." Dijo simplemente. Killua frunció el ceño y puso más atención a la escena.

¿Killu? ¿Se refería a el?

"Siento que ser tu oponente te haya decepcionado" habló Gon con una leve mueca.

Él la miró un poco y comenzó a quitar las agujas de su cabeza, la cual pronto comenzó a deformarse para finalmente revelar una imagen completamente diferente. Killua dejó de respirar.

"¿Aniki?" Habló en un susurro apenas audible, Illumi se giró a verlo.

"Hola, Killu" saludó monótono. "Cuando escapaste de casa nuestra madre lloraba de alegría, está muy orgullosa de ti."le dijo ante la atenta mirada de todos.

"Te iba a llevar a casa pero creí que a nuestra familia le agradaría si pasabas el examen Hunter; así que sólo esperé a verte fallar o triunfar. Nuestro padre estará feliz por tu logro." Killua le dió una temblorosa sonrisa llena de nervios y cuando parecía que diría algo, su hermano siguió hablando.

"Pero cometiste un grave error."

Illumi miró por un segundo a Gon, quien aún no se movía de su lugar y después se dirigió a su hermano de nuevo. Quién tenía una expresión llena de terror.

"Sabes que los asesinos no tenemos amigos." Hisoka le dirigió una mirada ofendida mientras alzaba una ceja, pero nadie en la sala lo notó. "Y eso es algo que no puedo dejar pasar."

Se giró hacia la niña, quién no había cambiado su expresión confundida. "Supongo que tú serás la que tenga que pagar por ello" le dijo inexpresivo.

"¿Huh? Killua dijo que él no quería ser un asesino, y ahora que es un cazador estoy segura que eso ya no aplica con él" dijo sencillamente con las manos entrelazadas detrás de ella. "Sin embargo, ¿Eso significa que si pelearás contra mí? Necesito esa licencia." Dijo imperturbable.

Illumi la miró, y se inclinó un poco, preparándose para avanzar hacia ella.

"Tendré que hacerte sufrir para que esto no vuelva a suceder" Sentenció antes de empezar la verdadera pelea.

Al notar que su oponente ya estaba dispuesto a comenzar Gon avanzó al mismo tiempo que él, haciendo que ambos se encontraran en el centro de la arena.

Cuando estuvo frente a él, la niña dejó de correr y saltó para superar la diferencia de altura y alcanzar su rostro.

Comenzó a lanzar rápidos y numerosos golpes aún estando en el aire, los cuales fueron fácilmente esquivados por el hombre. Al notar que los puños no estaban funcionando siguió con patadas, que tampoco tuvieron el efecto deseado.

Illumi tomó una de sus piernas cuando esquivó una de sus patadas y la lanzó a lo largo de la sala.  
Con una reacción impresionante, Gon dio media vuelta en aire, pasando sus pies hacia abajo logrando pisar el suelo, pero debido a la fuerza con la que había sido arrojada no fue suficiente para detenerse.

Para frenarse, clavó sus manos en el suelo frente a ella dejando marcas en el camino. Hizo una gesto de dolor cuando sintió sus uñas quebrarse y desprenderse de sus dedos hasta que finalmente pudo detenerse y sacar sus manos ensagrentadas del piso maltratado, trayendo consigo restos de la madera.

Escuchaba de fondo un aborto por parte de los aspirantes desde sus lugares. Gritaban que se rindiera, que siguiera atacando, que no se pusiera en peligro, pero ella miraba fijamente la línea apenas unos centímetros trás de ella, no notó a tiempo cuando Illumi la volvió a confrontar.

"No estuve a mucho de salir de los límites." Pensó con un leve estremecimiento cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire golpeándola.

Cuando giró su cabeza sólo pudo ver el puño que se dirigía a su rostro.

El impacto del golpe la hizo caer unos centímetros hacia su derecha y cuándo estuvo tendida en el piso apenas pudo girar su cuerpo fuera del puño que se incrustó en el suelo de madera un segundo después, justo dónde antes estaba su estómago.

Se levantó de un saltó que la hizo marearse levemente, puso su mano en el ojo donde antes había sido golpeada y miró a su oponente ir hacia ella nuevamente.

Ahora soltó un golpe con su puño izquierdo, que Gon logró esquivar bajando su cabeza y levantándose de lado contrario a dónde iba el golpe. Ella dio media vuelta y un pequeño paso hacia atrás en dirección al centro de la arena, no podía dar la espalda a su oponente, quien le seguía enviado ataques sin darle oportunidad de preparase para atacar.

Los golpes y patadas apenas visibles por la velocidad con la que iban dirigidos eran cada vez más difíciles de esquivar, algunos simplemente imposibles, teniendo que ser tomados por ella. Aún con las gritos de algunos de sus amigos pidiéndole que se rindiera y alejara, ella se detuvo, bajó su mano del ojo ya hinchado y ahora manchado de la sangre de sus manos.

Comenzó a caminar hacia él soltando algunos leves golpes débiles que eran fácilmente contrarrestados por su oponente, pero ella seguía intentándolo sin retroceder ni un poco.

Illumi dio un paso largo hacia atrás para tomar velocidad y comenzar a atacarla pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo...

"Cuarto aspirante en terminar el examen del cazador, Gon"

Todo el alboroto que había por la pelea y los gritos de los aspirantes en la sala, se cubrió de inmediato por un silencio ensordecedor, en el que nadie se movió ni un milímetro sin despegar le atención de Menchi y Netero.

Illumi los miró y después giró hacia la niña, quien después de sostenerle la mirada un momento apuntó a su pie derecho, el cual había echado hacia atrás para que su golpe tomara fuerza; y estaba milimétricamente fuera de la línea.

"Saliste de los límites, gané."

Sólo tomó un par de segundos para que los aplausos y festejos por parte de los aspirantes resonaran en el lugar.

Todos aplaudían, incluso las personas que no habían interactuado con la niña. Leorio y Hanzo gritaban emocionados. Kurapika, asustado, tenía una mano sobre su pecho. Hisoka sonreía de una manera algo espeluznante (y nuevamente, no lo notaron), finalmente Killua, que aún seguía un poco en shock, aplaudía levemente con las manos temblorosas y el corazón acelerado, con una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

Pero nada de eso fue notado por los protagonistas del duelo, que seguían sin despegar su mirada uno del otro.

En un segundo la mirada del asesino cambió y un aura espeluznante cubrió el lugar. Al mismo Gon dio un gran saltó hacia atrás para poner distancia, pero Illumi ya había sacado sus agujas y la atacaba con ellas.

Disparó diez. Cinco con cada mano, pero aún con sus impresionantes reflejos, Gon sólo pudo esquivar seis. Ella soltó un quejido de dolor cuando las cuatro restantes fueron clavadas en su brazo izquierdo, muslo y clavícula.

"¡301!" Le llamó Menchi por su número de placa "¡Serás descalificado si...!"

"¿Crees que me interesa? "farfulló a la niña mientras seguía avanzando en su dirección.

Gon sintió su corazón detenerse en el momento que vió a su oponente enviándole otra ráfaga de ataques. Las partes de su cuerpo que habían sido golpeadas por la agujas se sentían de alguna manera mucho más pesadas y gracias a eso, seguir defendiendose era bastante difícil.

Las nuevas agujas finalmente la alcanzaron, y aunque ella siguió evitandolas lo más que pudo, está vez la mayoría de ellas hicieron impacto en su cuerpo.

"El examen, la licencia, los límites. Nada de eso me importa, sólo necesito darle una lección a Killu." Dijo sacando aún más agujas de su ropa."Pensaba solo romperte algunos huesos, pero ahora voy a matarte."

Llegó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo para después lanzarla al suelo, haciendo que girara en el piso, provocándole más golpes y que sus agujas se incrustaran aún más en su piel.

"¡Presidente Netero!" Llamaron ambos cazadores, Satotz y Menchi, cuando notaron que el hombre solo contemplaba lo sucedido desde su asiento. Ellos no tenían el nivel para detener a un asesino de élite como él. No con tal descontrol.

Al mismo tiempo Illumi se paró frente a la niña, ahora apenas consiente en el suelo. Estaba por tomarla del cuello cuando un nuevo cuerpo se interpuso entre ellos. Éste lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca antes de que pudiera acercarse más.

"Creí que había sido claro antes."

Illumi se liberó del agarre del mago y puso distancia entre ellos, sacando aún más agujas. El otro ya tenía sus cartas en mano.

"No vas a matar a esta niña." Hisoka liberaba su aura amenazante de siempre, pero de alguna manera, mucho más seria esta vez.

Gon ahora estaba en el suelo con la vista el techo, preguntándose por un momento dónde estaba y porque sus extremidades no respondían. Su cabeza giró a su derecha, e ignorando inconscientemente la escena de fondo, noto una pequeña pelotita amarilla sobresalir de su antebrazo. La miró (por lo que ella sintió que fue un largo rato) preguntándose qué era.

De un momento a otro recordó su pelea con, el que ahora sabía, era hermano mayor de Killua, y que esa pelota era el final de las agujas que usaba su oponente. Su mueca confundida cambió a una leve sonrisa con su revelación.

"¡Oh...!" Exclamó internamente. "Probablemente es su forma de usar nen." Resolvió. "Eso explicaría por qué me siento así."

Y en su delirio, la leve sonrisa adormilada que tenía se volvió a fruncir.

A la vez que Hisoka había decidido intervenir, Hanzo lo siguió para respaldarlo. Él se encontraba detrás de Illumi, acorralando junto con el pelirrojo. Hanzo lo miraba detenidamente, esperando cualquier acción extraña para detenerlo.

"¿Perdí?" Se preguntó la niña sin dejar de mirar la aguja e ignorando por completo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.  
"No,no. Recuerdo que Menchi dijo que había pasado el examen" se recordó cuando estaba a punto de caer en sueño y sonrió. "Ahora Killua y yo seremos amigos oficialmente y no tendrá que ser un asesino nunca más."

Mientras los tres estaban a la defensiva esperando a que uno diera el primer movimiento que desataría una interminable lucha, Killua corrió hacia su amiga y la alejó de toda la situación que se desencadenaba en ése momento. Sin tener a dónde ir, regresó a dónde se encontraban los demás aspirantes. Leorio lo detuvo mirando a Gon en sus brazos.

"Gon, ¿Puedes escucharme?" Preguntó sosteniendo ambos lados de su cabeza tratando de que lo mirara, pero sus ojos ya no estaban abiertos. Leorio después notó con preocupación una aguja incrustada a un lado de su cuello.

"Qué desastre." Habló Netero obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes y bajó de su lugar "Todos los aspirantes restantes salgan. La última fase queda suspendida por ahora. Menchi, guía a todos hacia afuera y Satotz lléva a #43 por atención médica" ordenó con desinterés mientras caminaba hacia las tres personas que aún estaban en medio de la arena preparados para pelear.

Los dos cazadores parecían querer reclamar algo, pero fueron interrumpidos por su jefe antes de comenzar.

" Yo me encargaré de esto. Muévanse." Los despidió el presidente con la misma tranquilidad de antes cuando estuvo frente a la arena, donde las otras tres personas no habían bajado la guardia. Él los miraba fuera de la escena.

Satotz tomó a Gon de los brazos de Leorio manteniendo su cara en monotonía, aún cuando los nervios amenazaban con mostrarse en sus acciones.  
En todos sus años ayudando en el examen, ya sea externa o personalmente, las cosas nunca se habían salido de control de esa manera.

A la vez, Menchi guío a todos a la salida y después de cerrar la puerta del lugar dónde sucedió todo, comenzó su discurso.  
Regañaba a los aspirantes por lucir asustados, diciéndoles que eso no era nada a comparación de lo que tendrían que enfrentar si querían ser cazadores, y que debían acostumbrarse a dejar de lado sus emociones en dicha profesión.

Sin embargo, cuando les dió la espalda al ordenarles que la siguieran para que fueran llevados a sus habitaciones, ella tragó duro y apretó los puños a sus costados, tratando de controlar el temblor en sus manos. Si alguien había notado eso, o el hecho de que faltaba un niño de cabello plateado entre los aspirantes, nadie lo mencionó.

La cazadora tampoco tuvo el corazón para hacerlo.

Todos caminaron en un silencio fúnebre hasta que las parejas que ya habían sido formadas con anterioridad se metieron en su respectiva habitación compartida.

Cuando estuvo segura que ninguno saldría y/o provocaría un desastre, por lo menos hasta que la situación se calmara, finalmente pudo ir a buscar la manera de ayudar para tratar de solucionar todo.

Mientras tanto, en la arena ninguno de los aspirantes había movido un sólo músculo, desconfiando totalmente unos de otros. Netero sólo había estado mirando con atención tratando de adivinar cómo se podría desatar esa pelea y quién sería el ganador en dado caso.

Cuando notó las intenciones de empezar a atacar, habló.

"Bajen las armas, señores. Mientras yo esté aquí y listo para intervenir, ustedes no tienen ni la más mínima posibilidad de hacerme frente." Hanzo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, dudoso. Pero los otros dos no rompieron el contacto visual. El viejo exhaló ruidosamente antes de continuar "Supongo que sabes de la relación que tengo con tu abuelo y tu familia en general, Illumi Zoldyck."

Ante la mención de su familia, el susodicho finalmente pareció escuchar lo que el hombre decía. También le dió un vaga mirada sin girar su cabeza.

"Oh, ¿No lo sabías? Viejas amistades" comentó casualmente. "Sería una lástima tener que usar la fuerza bruta para detenerte personalmente y decirle a tu familia lo problemático que fue. No creo que a Zeno le agrade mucho escuchar que hubo una disputa física entre nosotros dos, niño. Porque, cómo ya lo dije, no hay forma de que venzas o incluso superes a éste anciano." Dijo señalandose con altanería.

"No comiences peleas que no puedes ganar." Resonó la imponente voz de su padre con más fuerza que nunca, dentro de su cabeza. No era ningún secreto que Netero era uno de los mejores maestros de nen. No por nada era el presidente de la asociación de cazadores, después de todo.

Recobrando la calma que rara vez pierde, enderezó su postura y bajó sus manos llenas de agujas. Hanzo hizo lo mismo y segundos después, Hisoka comenzó a barajear sus cartas como si nada hubiera pasado, sin cambiar nunca su elegante postura.

"Bien, dado a qué la pelea en la que se estaban metiendo no se dió, y en dado caso trataron de defender a #43, no tomaré represalias contra ustedes" anunció apuntando a los dos hombres que ya habían aprobado el exámen. "Por otro lado, Illumi. Violaste las reglas de seguir luchando después de que el partido terminara, por lo que corresponde a descalificación. Ya no podrás continuar en los duelos y en caso de querer volver a presentar el exámen el próximo año, no se te podrá dar ninguna ventaja por la altura a la que llegaste este año. ¿Entendido?"

Sin dejar de lado su mirada inexpresiva, sólo miró al presidente. Nunca estuvo ahí por la licencia, de todos modos. Sin embargo, no lo mencionó. Supuso que eso ya estaba claro.

"Bien, eres libre de irte, Illumi. Ya no tienes acceso a los duelos siguiente así que no hay razón para quedarse. Creo que conoces la salida." Le dijo Netero. Una clara órden de que se marchara, pero con su típico hablar infantil. Sólo las personas que más conocían al asesino podían decifrar que estaba en un fuerte debate interno. Sin embargo salió por la puerta cerrándola detrás de él, no sin antes mirar una última vez al presidente.

"En cuanto a ustedes." Comenzó nuevamente el anciano poco después de que se cerró la puerta. "Los duelos probablemente se reanuden por la mañana, así que puedo entregarles sus licencias, al igual que a los otros dos ganadores, para que puedan marcharse o pueden esperar para ver a sus compañeros restantes. Son libres de decidir."

Hanzo asintió solemnemente, pero Hisoka no apartó la vista de la puerta en ningún momento, después de esto ambos fueron despedidos y salieron a la par.

"Espero que la pequeña Gon esté bien, porque aunque haya ganado la pelea, tuvo muchas lesiones"comentó el ninja cuando estuvieron fuera de la sala y comenzaron a caminar "de todos modos, tú no parecías nada sorprendido por lo que pasó. ¿Acaso sabías...?" Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a dónde estaba su compañero, pero Hisoka había desaparecido en la nada.

Por primera vez en su vida, alguien había podido escapar de la perfecta guardia de Hanzo sin que él notara. Después de mirar a su alrededor detenidamente y no encontrarlo por ninguna parte, el ninja ingenuamente se preguntó si el pelirrojo en realidad era un verdadero mago.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow, son más pesados de lo que pensé" murmuró Gon sorprendida cuando sostuvo un pesado plato vacío con dificultad. Todos las cosas de la casa tenían un peso descomunal.

"Lo siento, señorita" se disculpó el hombre. "No tenemos utensilios normales aquí ya que usamos estos para mantener nuestra fuerza y seguir entrenando aún con las acciones más triviales. Pero puedo decirle a Seaqual que compre algunas cosas en la ciudad" le propusó, ella se negó restándole importancia, un momento después su rostro se iluminó.

"Señor Zebro, ¿Puede ayudarme a entrenar para poder abrir la puerta frontal?" Pidió emocionada. Él frunció el ceño y siguió poniendo la mesa.

"El joven Killua dijo..."

"Killua dijo que podía entrar si abría la puerta, ¿Recuerda? Nunca dijo que sólo tenía un intento" dijo sonriente. Pero eso no parecía haber convencido al hombre. "¿Por favor?"

"Señorita, entrar ahí es peligroso. Sobre todo si es amiga del joven Killua; él es el más protegido de la familia por ser el heredero y ellos nunca han apreciado mucho las amistades. No me perdonaría si le sucede algo." Explicó severo. "Tampoco lo haría el joven Killua." Agregó un momento después con una mueca.

"Killua planea decirle a su padre que no quiere ser más un asesino" soltó ella, ganándose una mirada incrédula de Zebro. "Pero no sé si vaya a ser tan fácil que lo dejen ir. Así que quiero entrar y demostrarles que estoy a la altura de Killua, que no seré un obstáculo. Necesito ser más fuerte para ello." Se lamentó decaída.

El guardia lo pensó críticamente cuando sirvieron los platos y comenzaron a comer en silencio. Tuvo un difícil debate interno contemplando todo lo que podría y probablemente _saldría_ mal si ella pasaba la puerta, pero también se dejó soñar.

El joven Killua era un buen niño y contrario a toda la familia Zoldyck, no ha podido acostumbrarse al estilo de vida que llevan. Él definitivamente no nació para ello y la niña frente a él podría cambiar su destino, Zebro quería pensar que ella tenía un plan y no sólo lanzarse frente a frente a todos los asesinos profesionales. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, abandonando la mesa.

Gon se entristeció ante la negativa del hombre y comenzó a picar su comida con dificultad. Podría jurar que el tenedor pesaba más que ella misma.

"Necesitarás esto." Habló el guardia trás de ella, tenía consigo un voluptuoso chaleco negro. "Tendrás que acostumbrarte a tener bastante peso extra sobre ti para poder abrir esa puerta." Ella saltó de la silla para ponerse la prenda. Ciertamente no esperaba que pesará tanto. El peso le ganó y el chaleco la llevo consigo al suelo cuando ella no pudo sostenerlo.

Gon tampoco esperaba que su nueva adquisición hiciera un cráter en el suelo al caer.

Por otro lado, dentro de la mansión el ambiente estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Killua notó que en el jardín estaban los mismos guardias de siempre, y aunque estuvo tentado a parar y saludar a Canary, se obligó a seguir adelante evitando a todos los trabajadores. Su plan era llegar directamente con su padre, y si los sirvientes alertaban de su presencia a la familia Zoldyck, él no saldría en un largo tiempo.

Sorprendentemente logró llegar a la puerta de la mansión sin ser notado, miró su entorno con cautela y entró en silencio. Sonrió con grandeza al estar dentro y comenzó a buscar la recámara de su padre.

"Bienvenido de vuelta. Todos se preguntaban que demonios estabas haciendo."

Killua se detuvo en seco y giró a encarar al joven. Su estúpido hermano Milluki.

"Estaba esperándote porque, ya sabes, yo soy el encargado de imponer los castigos." Presumió con aires de grandeza.

"Ajá. Ya que es lo único en lo que eres mínimamente bueno. Ya sabes, dejando de lado sentarte frente al computador y tragar." Le respondió con falsa tono inocente. Detuvo una sonrisa cuando notó la mandíbula apretada de su hermano. "Dónde está nuestro padre." Exigió.

Antes de que el mayor pudiera hablar (probablemente nada de utilidad) una dulce voz los interrumpió.

"¡Hermano!" Recibió feliz la niña cuando se lanzó al albino. "¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estaba buscando! Papá tuvo que salir fuera" preguntó e informó a la vez.

"¡Alluka!" Exclamó con una sonrisa sorprendida cuando deshicieron el abrazo.  
"Estás fuera de tu habitación" obvió feliz.

"¡Oye, monstruo! Padre dijo que..." interrumpió su hermano.

"Nanika" llamó Killua. "¿Podrías matar a Milluki si no se larga dentro de los próximos 10 segundos?" Pidió.

"_Hai__" _respondió la niña obediente, quien ahora tenía una voz más infantil y la cara de una tétrica muñeca.

El rostro de Milluki rápidamente se tiñó de un tono rojizo que evidenciaba su ira contenida. Farfulló un par de blasfemias hacia sus hermanos y huyó del lugar deseándoles la muerte a ambos. Killua sonrió cuando despareció de su vista y se dirigió a su hermana.

"Hola, Nanika. Me alegra mucho verte" dijo dulcemente, ella respondió con su afirmación de siempre y abrazó al niño, quién le devolvió el gesto. "Eres adorable. ¿Podrías traer a Alluka de vuelta? Me gustaría hablar con ella un poco" ella afirmó nuevamente y al deshacer el abrazo, el ente había dejado el control del pequeño cuerpo.

"¡Oh! ¿Hablaste con Nanika? ¡Qué bueno! Ambas te extrañamos mucho, hermano." comentó ella. "¿Dónde estabas?"

"Yo también las extrañé mucho." Le dijo nostálgico. "¿Por qué no empezamos hablando de ti? Me sorprende que estés fuera de tu cuarto."

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Nanika y yo conseguimos un trabajo!" Exclamó emocionada la pequeña.

_...¿Qué?_

[...]

"Señorita Gon, el joven Killua llamó" avisó mirando a la niña que, con esfuerzo, hacía lagartijas con el chaleco puesto. "Parece que tomará más tiempo en volver, ya que el señor Silva no encuentra en casa" Gon finalmente logró hacer cien lagartijas y cayó rendida en el suelo.

"Bien. Tengo... más tiempo... para entrenar" dijo entré jadeos y miró al hombre. "Estoy lista para mi siguiente ejercicio" habló aún desde el suelo, pero con los respiración más controlada.

"Su siguiente ejercicio es ponerse de pie. Avíseme cuando lo logre." Y con una sonrisa divertida, se marchó.

Gon estuvo orgullosa cuando lo logró. Claro, después de diez minutos intentándolo, pero eso no era importante.

[...]

"¿Entonces planean dejarte con los Nostrade? No. Estoy totalmente en contra de eso. Ni siquiera había escuchado hablar esos tontos antes." Se negó el albino cuando su hermana terminó de hablarle de su próximo y primer trabajo.

"Pero no es tan peligroso y no tengo que matar a nadie" aclaró la niña feliz, obteniendo la atención de su hermano. "Ya te lo dije, es un empresario y su hija al parecer puede predecir el futuro. Espero llevarme bien con ella, creo que es coleccionista también..." pensó en voz alta.

"Alluka, ¿Realmente quieres hacer eso? Sé que ahora puedes controlar mejor los deseos de Nanika, pero sólo las usarían para ello. No creo que sea justo" opinó disgustado, ella le dió un gesto ofendido.

"Lo prefiero a seguir encerrada aquí lo que resta de mi vida. No lo entenderías, eres el favorito."

Killua miró con sorpresa a su hermana cruzada de brazos, un minuto después ella exhaló con cansancio, arrepentida.

"Lo siento hermano. Sé que tal vez lo hayas pasado peor que yo, pero ya no quiero seguir en ése cuarto y tampoco quiero aprender a matar personas. Tal vez no sea lo mejor del mundo, pero es mi única opción hasta ahora." Le explicó la niña y su hermano asintió comprensivo. Eran demasiado jóvenes para tomar ése tipo de decisiones pero ¿Qué más podían hacer?

"Entiendo. Si crees que es lo mejor, te apoyo. Supongo que todo estará bien tomando en cuenta que papá lo está tratando personalmente" aceptó, alegrando a su hermana.

"¡Sí! Todo estará bien. Al parecer también tienen muchos guardaespaldas cuidándolos, así que en cuanto a seguridad no hay de qué preocuparse. Papá dice que ellos se encargarán de enseñarme _nen_ cuando tenga la edad suficiente, tal vez dentro de unos cinco años." Comentó emocionada y Killua no pudo evitar recordar a su amiga que ya manejaba muy bien su nen a tan corta edad. ¿Cuándo será que comenzó a entrenarlo?

"Hermano" llamó alargando la última sílaba. "¿Estás bien? ¿En qué pensabas?"

"Oh, nada. Sólo recordaba a mi amiga que..."

"¡¿Amiga?! ¡¿Tienes una amiga?!" Preguntó en un grito, que el niño silencio de inmediato.

"¡Shh! ¡No tienes que hacer tanto alboroto!" Regañó preocupado con su mano cubriéndole la boca. Ella lo quitó un segundo después, emocionada.

"¿Quién es? ¿Es cazadora también? ¿La conociste en el examen, cierto? ¿Sabe de nuestra familia? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Puedo conocerla? ¿Qué...?" preguntó con entusiasmo antes de que su hermano volviera a tapar su boca.

"¿Desde cuándo hablas tanto?" Preguntó confundido, ella murmuró bajó su mano algo incompresible y después la quitó. Parecía haber estrellas bailando sobre sus ojos cuando miró a su hermano.

"¡Cuéntame todo!" Exclamó en un susurro emocionado, Killua sonrió con cariño y comenzó su historia desde el principio, cuando vió a Gon charlando a lo lejos con los que después también se convertirían en sus amigos.

Silva regresó a su hogar exactamente una semana después de la llegada de Killua. Atravesó todo su jardín en silencio, aceptando sutilmente las reverencias de todos sus trabajadores sin quitar la mirada de su hogar a lo lejos.

Pudo identificar a kilómetros la presencia de toda su familia.

Sabía que Illumi no había regresado aún del trabajo que le impuso cuando volvió del examen _hunter_.  
Sabía que su esposa y su próximo hijo estaban bien.  
Sabía que Killua ya estaba en casa.

Pero no sabía de quién era la presencia desconocida que se encontraba en algún lugar cerca de _su_ mansión. Y de _su_ familia.

No estaba preocupado. Confiaba en todos los empleados que se dedicaban a la seguridad de la casa, y aunque de alguna manera alguien los superara, confiaba aún más en su familia para cuidarse por sí mismos.

Además, quienquiera que fuera esa persona, no parecía tener malas intensiones. Pero aún así estaba inquieto. Las pocas personas que llegaban sin el propósito de robar, matar o atacar eran las que causaban más problemas.

Negó con la cabeza tratando de olvidarse de ello y apenas entró a su casa, fue recibido por su heredero.

"Padre. Tengo que hablar contigo."

No muy lejos de ahí, una pequeña saltaba emocionada aún con el pesado chaleco puesto, probablemente sin recordarlo

"¡Quiero intentarlo! ¡Creo que podré abrir la puerta, sé que puedo!" Pidió extasiada al hombre cuando pudo correr fácilmente arrastrando una enorme piedra atada a sus espaldas.

"Sólo ha sido una semana..."

"¡Pero usted dijo que avanzaba muy rápido! Y hoy pude hacer todos los ejercicios y estoy totalmente bien" le dijo extendiendo sus brazos para, de alguna manera, mostrar su punto. El hombre, algo indeciso, se lo pensó un poco.

"Hum... Está bien." Aceptó. La niña celebró de inmediato. "Puedes intentar abrir la puerta mañana. Supongo que..."

"¿Mañana?" Le interrumpió. "¿Porqué esperar a mañana? ¡Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo! _Por favooor_" rogó haciendo sus mejores pucheros.

"¿Hoy? Señorita Gon, son las nueve de la noche. Si entra a esta hora los sirvientes sospecharán de usted y si la atrapan no avisarán a los amos hasta mañana. Será mejor que duerma y lo haga por la mañana." El hombre desató la piedra de su espalda mientras hablaba y se puso en marcha, ella lo siguió.

"Señor, estoy muy agradecida en qué me haya ayudado a entrenar pero no puedo esperar más. Usted mismo lo dijo, nadie está a salvo en la mansión y ya he tardado demasiado" dijo la niña decidida. Se estuvo sobreesforzando para alcanzar a su amigo lo antes posible y ahora que estaba lista no se detendría ni un segundo más.

Zebro frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que no podría detener a la niña, pero tenía miedo. Si le sucedía algo el sería el responsable y no podría cargar con esa culpa. Pero debía creer en ella y en el joven Killua para cuidarse el uno al otro y, tal vez, salir de aquél lugar.

"Sólo soy un sirviente, señorita. Y no puedo detenerla pero, ¿Está segura?" Reiteró. La determinación en el rostro de Gon no vaciló cuando asintió.

Y así, horas antes de la media noche, ambos guardias de la mansión Zoldyck pudieron presenciar cómo una pequeña niña abrió dos de las siete puertas de la entrada.

Logró empujar ocho toneladas por sí misma.

(...)

"Entonces Gon dejó la vela en el piso, corrió hacia el preso y le apagó la suya con apenas un soplo ¡El tipo no se lo esperaba para nada! Debiste haber visto su cara" relataba el niño emocionado antes de soltar una carcajada, seguida de una risa sonora de su padre, quién lo escuchaba con atención. "¡Oh! ¡No te he dicho lo más genial aún! Ella también sabe..."

"Hey tranquilo, tenemos tiempo, Kill" tranquilizó el hombre con una media sonrisa. "Parece que te divertiste, ¿Fue tan difícil cómo todos dicen?"

"_Nah_. Las pruebas fueron sencillas, y tal vez fue que la mayoría de los aspirantes eran débiles" dijo sencillamente encongiéndose de hombros. El mayor asintió comprensivo.

"Supongo que no todos tienen el entrenamiento de los Zoldyck" comentó casualmente. "Entonces, esta niña, Gon... ¿Qué es para ti?"

Killua se paralizó ante la pregunta. Cuando su padre le pidió que le contara cómo le había ido en el examen, se emocionó y habló sin filtro. Ya había dicho demasiado para hacerse el desentendido respecto a las personas que conoció en el examen. Aún así, lo pensó un poco.

"E-es una buena compañera" maldijo internamente su titubeo.

"... compañera, ¿eh?" Dijo Silva solemne con una ceja alzada y su barbilla descansando sobre su puño. Por su semblante, era imposible creer que ,en realidad, estaba conteniendo una sonrisa traviesa al ver a su hijo ansioso.

"Sí. Creo que ella sería un buen apoyo en mi trabajo- ¡No!" Se interrumpió a sí mismo nervioso y al ver la expresión fría de su padre se aclaró la garganta. "Uh, no. Ella no es una asesina y probablemente no me apoyaría- ¡En realidad! Es de lo que quería hablarte en un principio" trató de cambiar de tema, volviendo su vista al hombre que seguía mirándolo de la misma forma indescifrable.

"Te escucho."

El niño tragó duro y tratando de parecer lo más seguro posible, miró a su padre a los ojos.

"No quiero ser más un asesino" soltó. "No quiero ser el siguente jefe de la familia y tampoco quiero seguir encerrado en casa. Q  
Yo... q-quiero viajar por el mundo como cazador, padre" sintió como dejaba ir un enorme peso de su pecho al decir directamente lo que en realidad deseaba. Su padre lo miró un poco más, asintió lentamente y se enderezó.

"Entiendo."

"... ¿Hah?" vocalizó infantilmente Killua.

"Sabes, Kill. Tus abuelos me críaron para ser un asesino y yo siempre acepté mi destino. Nunca cuestioné ni dudé ante nada, sabía que eso era para lo que había nacido. He criado a todos tus hermanos y, especialmente a ti, de la misma forma que hicieron conmigo pero, aunque tienes un talento innato, siempre supe que había algo raro en ti." Confesó viendo al frente. "Lo entendí el día que escapaste para ir al exámen. Ahora sé que, a diferencia de mí, todo este tiempo no has podido aceptar tu futuro papel en la familia. Y lo acepto."

Killua sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de la emoción y alegría que estaba sintiendo al escuchar las palabras de su padre.

"También acepto que tengas amigos, hijo. No tienes que buscar otras palabras para tratar de evitarlo, yo mismo tengo alguna amistad por ahí" admitió divertido al ver la expresión incrédula de su primogénito. "Es inevitable formar relaciones en el camino."

El otro asintió, comprensible. Cuando terminó de procesar la información, volvió a hablar.

"Eso... Eso significa que no tengo que... ¿Ser un asesino?" Preguntó esperanzado con voz trémula.

"Killua, escucha." Ordenó Silva poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo. "Es inútil tratar de cambiar lo que somos, y lo que hemos venido a hacer al mundo. Eres un Zoldyck, está en ti"

"Yo... No lo entiendo" admitió, sintiéndose mucho más pequeño de lo que ya era. "Creí que podía irme. Que podría elegir..."

"Puedes ir a dónde quieras, Kill. Eres libre de recorrer el mundo y explorarlo. Y en el momento en que te des cuenta cuál es tu lugar en el mundo, que es ser un asesino, regresarás a casa y cumplirás lo que te corresponde." Declaró.

Killua se sintió horriblemente traicionado.

"Padre, no lo has entendido." Habló en un susurro por el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

"Estás confundido, hijo. Está bien, todos te vamos a esperar" Silva revolvió el cabello del niño en un intento de relajar un poco su postura, en cambio, esto no provocó nada más que aturdirlo más.

Con la mirada perdida, Killua apenas notó cuando el contacto se rompió. Sentía ahogarse entre todas las emociones y pensamientos que lo empujaban con fuerza hasta lo más profundo de sus sentidos, pero entre toda esa bruma, una conocida silueta sobresalió dándole una sonrisa.

Saliendo de su estupor y aferrándose a una ajena sensación de esperanza; preguntó de vuelta.

"¿Y si no vuelvo nunca?" Su voz salió sorprendentemente firme.

"Oh, lo harás."

Reacio a rendirse, insistió.

"Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" El enojo y le frustración comenzaban a escurrir de sus palabras. El cambio en su actitud fue evidente y nunca pensó que en algún momento de su vida tomaría esa posición contra su padre.

"Eres el heredero, Killua. Sabes que sólo el hijo más fuerte del matrimonio nace con el cabello plateado, destinado a seguir con nuestro legado y continuar la descendencia." Le contestó sin perder ni un poco el control de su postura.

"Pero padre..."

"Killua." Llamó fríamente. "Te estoy dando la oportunidad de divertirte antes de tomar la responsabilidad porque se que estarás bien, pero si prefieres no hacerlo, puedes permanecer en casa. Tú decides."

Y era cierto, la respuesta de Silva fue con creces mucho mejor a lo que esperaba.  
Él le estaba dando la libertad de irse en ése momento sin límite de tiempo para regresar, _pero_ con la condición tácita de _regresar_. Era obvio que no aceptaría que se alejara del legado de la familia y dejara el puesto de heredero en la basura. Demonios, ni siquiera era la idea que él mismo tenía.

Él sólo quería un poco más de tiempo con su amiga, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía _tan_ inconforme?

Estuvo a punto de arremeter contra su padre una vez más, cuando fueron interrumpidos con una nueva presencia.

"Señor Silva. Joven Killua."Saludó Gotoh al entrar sin tocar la puerta, notó" Lamento interrumpirlos pero su esposa pide verlo, señor. Es urgente."

(...)

La inmensa montaña Kukuroo era cubierta casi en su totalidad por un abundante bosque y, obscurecido por la gélida noche, el silencio reinaba firmemente sobre toda su extensión, siendo perturbada únicamente por el crujido de las hojas bajo las botas de cierta invitada y el sonido del viento al golpear las copas de los árboles.

El extraño ambiente apenas fue notado por Gon, quién tenía en su mente pensamientos mucho más relevantes para ella.

La niña había sido criada los primeros años de su vida en una isla, rodeada de una flora y fauna impresionante. No pudo evitar pensar que, si bien ella y Killua habían tenido una infancia muy diferente, el entorno de la montaña le traía hermosos recuerdos de su primer hogar. Probablemente sus formas de divertirse cuando niños no había sido tan distinta.

Su tren de pensamientos se detuvo abruptamente cuando una silueta apareció frente a ella, sobresaltándola.

"Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí." Exigió una voz femenina desde las sombras.

"¡Ah!" Soltó emocionada. Probablemente era uno de los sirvientes que podría guiarla en su camino a la mansión.

"¡Hola, mi nombre es Gon! Soy amiga de Killua y estaba buscando el camino para llegar a la mansión y encontrarme con él." La chica se acercó un poco más a ella cuando terminó su explicación. La luz natural que ofrecía la luna esa noche fue suficiente para iluminar por completo a la joven morena que le había detenido. "¡Oye, eres muy hermosa! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¡Podríamos ser amigas!" Habló apresuradamente Gon sin tratar de ocultar su entusiasmo.

Podía notar que la chica era sólo un par de años mayor que ella, tenía un hermoso color de piel moreno obscuro que concordaba perfectamente con su cabello rizado, atado en abundantes y gruesas trenzas que resaltaban a la perfección su rostro; profundos y reservados ojos grises, nariz levemente ancha pero afinada y labios gruesos.

La presentación, alago y propuesta de la pequeña, tomó por sorpresa a la aprendiz de mayordomo, quién necesitó tomarse unos segundos para formular una respuesta.

"Uh...Gracias" balbuceó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por la duda en su voz. Carraspeó en un intento de disimular su tono anterior y con practicada frialdad se presentó. "Mi nombre es Canary, y siento decir que no podrás ir más allá de mí. Soy mayordomo de la familia Zoldyck y mi trabajo es mantener alejados a los visitantes _indeseados_."

Gon hizo una mueca por el concepto que usó para referirse a ella y con una sonrisa incómoda, trató de explicarse.

"Uh... No creo ser uno de ellos, soy amiga de Killua" repitió esforzándose por no sonar grosera.

"Cierto o no; si algún miembro de la familia no anuncia una visita con antelación, tengo la orden de detener al intruso hasta que ellos puedan confirmar y aceptar tu presencia en la mansión."

Ella profundizó su mueca incómoda.

"_Intruso" _resonó en su mente.

En cierto sentido lo era, pero no pensó que lo fueran a expresar tan deliberadamente.

"Pero de verdad necesito llegar a la casa" insistió, sintiendo como la sangre subía a su rostro y se arremolinaba en sus mejillas. Ella debía sonar como una niñita chiflada ahora. Probablemente no causaría muy buena impresión en la familia de Killua de esa manera...

"Tendrás que pasar sobre mí" retó la mayordomo adoptando una posición de defensa.

Gon exhaló.

"Entiendo. Fue ingenuo de mi parte creer que abrir la puerta era lo único que necesitaba. El señor Zebro me lo advirtió, después de todo." Se lamentó ella tratando de despejar el sonrojo que le inundaba el rostro. Ella debía verse _tan_ maleducada al irrumpir de esa manera en la propiedad de una familia tan prestigiosa.

Canary sonríe internamente con alivio ante la respuesta de la niña. Si esa chica, Gon, era amiga del joven Killua, se debieron hacer conocido en el examen _hunter_ del cual Canary aún no sabe nada sobre como le había ido al amo.

Ella también había podido identificar que Gon no tenía malas intenciones y parecía ser buena persona, así que el no tener que detenerla a base de fuerza bruta le quita un peso de encima.

La joven empleada endereza su postura preparándose para acompañar a la niña hacia el lugar de retención, esperando que ella no esté demasiado molesta como para negarse a darle algunos detalles sobre el desempeño de su amo en el importante examen del cazador. Su andar es detenido al notar la luz que resplandece repentinamente en las manos de la niña, esta se desvanece un segundo después, dejando en su lugar un bō* de metal, parecido a su propia arma.

"Sin embargo, no puedo permitir me tiempo para ello" admite apenada. "Canary, ¿Cierto? Lindo nombre." Comenta bajo la sorprendida mirada de su nuevo oponente, quién en un segundo despeja su rostro de toda emoción, dejando una máscara monótona. "Espero que tengamos una pelea justa."

Ambas toman una posición de lucha bastante similar debido a sus armas, preparándose para un inevitable enfrentamiento.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow, son más pesados de lo que pensé" murmuró Gon sorprendida cuando sostuvo un pesado plato vacío con dificultad. Todos las cosas de la casa tenían un peso descomunal.

"Lo siento, señorita" se disculpó el hombre. "No tenemos utensilios normales aquí ya que usamos estos para mantener nuestra fuerza y seguir entrenando aún con las acciones más triviales. Pero puedo decirle a Seaqual que compre algunas cosas en la ciudad" le propusó, ella se negó restándole importancia, un momento después su rostro se iluminó.

"Señor Zebro, ¿Puede ayudarme a entrenar para poder abrir la puerta frontal?" Pidió emocionada. Él frunció el ceño y siguió poniendo la mesa.

"El joven Killua dijo..."

"Killua dijo que podía entrar si abría la puerta, ¿Recuerda? Nunca dijo que sólo tenía un intento" dijo sonriente. Pero eso no parecía haber convencido al hombre. "¿Por favor?"

"Señorita, entrar ahí es peligroso. Sobre todo si es amiga del joven Killua; él es el más protegido de la familia por ser el heredero y ellos nunca han apreciado mucho las amistades. No me perdonaría si le sucede algo." Explicó severo. "Tampoco lo haría el joven Killua." Agregó un momento después con una mueca.

"Killua planea decirle a su padre que no quiere ser más un asesino" soltó ella, ganándose una mirada incrédula de Zebro. "Pero no sé si vaya a ser tan fácil que lo dejen ir. Así que quiero entrar y demostrarles que estoy a la altura de Killua, que no seré un obstáculo. Necesito ser más fuerte para ello." Se lamentó decaída.

El guardia lo pensó críticamente cuando sirvieron los platos y comenzaron a comer en silencio. Tuvo un difícil debate interno contemplando todo lo que podría y probablemente _saldría_ mal si ella pasaba la puerta, pero también se dejó soñar.

El joven Killua era un buen niño y contrario a toda la familia Zoldyck, no ha podido acostumbrarse al estilo de vida que llevan. Él definitivamente no nació para ello y la niña frente a él podría cambiar su destino, Zebro quería pensar que ella tenía un plan y no sólo lanzarse frente a frente a todos los asesinos profesionales. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, abandonando la mesa.

Gon se entristeció ante la negativa del hombre y comenzó a picar su comida con dificultad. Podría jurar que el tenedor pesaba más que ella misma.

"Necesitarás esto." Habló el guardia trás de ella, tenía consigo un voluptuoso chaleco negro. "Tendrás que acostumbrarte a tener bastante peso extra sobre ti para poder abrir esa puerta." Ella saltó de la silla para ponerse la prenda. Ciertamente no esperaba que pesará tanto. El peso le ganó y el chaleco la llevo consigo al suelo cuando ella no pudo sostenerlo.

Gon tampoco esperaba que su nueva adquisición hiciera un cráter en el suelo al caer.

Por otro lado, dentro de la mansión el ambiente estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Killua notó que en el jardín estaban los mismos guardias de siempre, y aunque estuvo tentado a parar y saludar a Canary, se obligó a seguir adelante evitando a todos los trabajadores. Su plan era llegar directamente con su padre, y si los sirvientes alertaban de su presencia a la familia Zoldyck, él no saldría en un largo tiempo.

Sorprendentemente logró llegar a la puerta de la mansión sin ser notado, miró su entorno con cautela y entró en silencio. Sonrió con grandeza al estar dentro y comenzó a buscar la recámara de su padre.

"Bienvenido de vuelta. Todos se preguntaban que demonios estabas haciendo."

Killua se detuvo en seco y giró a encarar al joven. Su estúpido hermano Milluki.

"Estaba esperándote porque, ya sabes, yo soy el encargado de imponer los castigos." Presumió con aires de grandeza.

"Ajá. Ya que es lo único en lo que eres mínimamente bueno. Ya sabes, dejando de lado sentarte frente al computador y tragar." Le respondió con falsa tono inocente. Detuvo una sonrisa cuando notó la mandíbula apretada de su hermano. "Dónde está nuestro padre." Exigió.

Antes de que el mayor pudiera hablar (probablemente nada de utilidad) una dulce voz los interrumpió.

"¡Hermano!" Recibió feliz la niña cuando se lanzó al albino. "¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estaba buscando! Papá tuvo que salir fuera" preguntó e informó a la vez.

"¡Alluka!" Exclamó con una sonrisa sorprendida cuando deshicieron el abrazo.  
"Estás fuera de tu habitación" obvió feliz.

"¡Oye, monstruo! Padre dijo que..." interrumpió su hermano.

"Nanika" llamó Killua. "¿Podrías matar a Milluki si no se larga dentro de los próximos 10 segundos?" Pidió.

"_Hai__" _respondió la niña obediente, quien ahora tenía una voz más infantil y la cara de una tétrica muñeca.

El rostro de Milluki rápidamente se tiñó de un tono rojizo que evidenciaba su ira contenida. Farfulló un par de blasfemias hacia sus hermanos y huyó del lugar deseándoles la muerte a ambos. Killua sonrió cuando despareció de su vista y se dirigió a su hermana.

"Hola, Nanika. Me alegra mucho verte" dijo dulcemente, ella respondió con su afirmación de siempre y abrazó al niño, quién le devolvió el gesto. "Eres adorable. ¿Podrías traer a Alluka de vuelta? Me gustaría hablar con ella un poco" ella afirmó nuevamente y al deshacer el abrazo, el ente había dejado el control del pequeño cuerpo.

"¡Oh! ¿Hablaste con Nanika? ¡Qué bueno! Ambas te extrañamos mucho, hermano." comentó ella. "¿Dónde estabas?"

"Yo también las extrañé mucho." Le dijo nostálgico. "¿Por qué no empezamos hablando de ti? Me sorprende que estés fuera de tu cuarto."

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Nanika y yo conseguimos un trabajo!" Exclamó emocionada la pequeña.

_...¿Qué?_

[...]

"Señorita Gon, el joven Killua llamó" avisó mirando a la niña que, con esfuerzo, hacía lagartijas con el chaleco puesto. "Parece que tomará más tiempo en volver, ya que el señor Silva no encuentra en casa" Gon finalmente logró hacer cien lagartijas y cayó rendida en el suelo.

"Bien. Tengo... más tiempo... para entrenar" dijo entré jadeos y miró al hombre. "Estoy lista para mi siguiente ejercicio" habló aún desde el suelo, pero con los respiración más controlada.

"Su siguiente ejercicio es ponerse de pie. Avíseme cuando lo logre." Y con una sonrisa divertida, se marchó.

Gon estuvo orgullosa cuando lo logró. Claro, después de diez minutos intentándolo, pero eso no era importante.

[...]

"¿Entonces planean dejarte con los Nostrade? No. Estoy totalmente en contra de eso. Ni siquiera había escuchado hablar esos tontos antes." Se negó el albino cuando su hermana terminó de hablarle de su próximo y primer trabajo.

"Pero no es tan peligroso y no tengo que matar a nadie" aclaró la niña feliz, obteniendo la atención de su hermano. "Ya te lo dije, es un empresario y su hija al parecer puede predecir el futuro. Espero llevarme bien con ella, creo que es coleccionista también..." pensó en voz alta.

"Alluka, ¿Realmente quieres hacer eso? Sé que ahora puedes controlar mejor los deseos de Nanika, pero sólo las usarían para ello. No creo que sea justo" opinó disgustado, ella le dió un gesto ofendido.

"Lo prefiero a seguir encerrada aquí lo que resta de mi vida. No lo entenderías, eres el favorito."

Killua miró con sorpresa a su hermana cruzada de brazos, un minuto después ella exhaló con cansancio, arrepentida.

"Lo siento hermano. Sé que tal vez lo hayas pasado peor que yo, pero ya no quiero seguir en ése cuarto y tampoco quiero aprender a matar personas. Tal vez no sea lo mejor del mundo, pero es mi única opción hasta ahora." Le explicó la niña y su hermano asintió comprensivo. Eran demasiado jóvenes para tomar ése tipo de decisiones pero ¿Qué más podían hacer?

"Entiendo. Si crees que es lo mejor, te apoyo. Supongo que todo estará bien tomando en cuenta que papá lo está tratando personalmente" aceptó, alegrando a su hermana.

"¡Sí! Todo estará bien. Al parecer también tienen muchos guardaespaldas cuidándolos, así que en cuanto a seguridad no hay de qué preocuparse. Papá dice que ellos se encargarán de enseñarme _nen_ cuando tenga la edad suficiente, tal vez dentro de unos cinco años." Comentó emocionada y Killua no pudo evitar recordar a su amiga que ya manejaba muy bien su nen a tan corta edad. ¿Cuándo será que comenzó a entrenarlo?

"Hermano" llamó alargando la última sílaba. "¿Estás bien? ¿En qué pensabas?"

"Oh, nada. Sólo recordaba a mi amiga que..."

"¡¿Amiga?! ¡¿Tienes una amiga?!" Preguntó en un grito, que el niño silencio de inmediato.

"¡Shh! ¡No tienes que hacer tanto alboroto!" Regañó preocupado con su mano cubriéndole la boca. Ella lo quitó un segundo después, emocionada.

"¿Quién es? ¿Es cazadora también? ¿La conociste en el examen, cierto? ¿Sabe de nuestra familia? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Puedo conocerla? ¿Qué...?" preguntó con entusiasmo antes de que su hermano volviera a tapar su boca.

"¿Desde cuándo hablas tanto?" Preguntó confundido, ella murmuró bajó su mano algo incompresible y después la quitó. Parecía haber estrellas bailando sobre sus ojos cuando miró a su hermano.

"¡Cuéntame todo!" Exclamó en un susurro emocionado, Killua sonrió con cariño y comenzó su historia desde el principio, cuando vió a Gon charlando a lo lejos con los que después también se convertirían en sus amigos.

Silva regresó a su hogar exactamente una semana después de la llegada de Killua. Atravesó todo su jardín en silencio, aceptando sutilmente las reverencias de todos sus trabajadores sin quitar la mirada de su hogar a lo lejos.

Pudo identificar a kilómetros la presencia de toda su familia.

Sabía que Illumi no había regresado aún del trabajo que le impuso cuando volvió del examen _hunter_.  
Sabía que su esposa y su próximo hijo estaban bien.  
Sabía que Killua ya estaba en casa.

Pero no sabía de quién era la presencia desconocida que se encontraba en algún lugar cerca de _su_ mansión. Y de _su_ familia.

No estaba preocupado. Confiaba en todos los empleados que se dedicaban a la seguridad de la casa, y aunque de alguna manera alguien los superara, confiaba aún más en su familia para cuidarse por sí mismos.

Además, quienquiera que fuera esa persona, no parecía tener malas intensiones. Pero aún así estaba inquieto. Las pocas personas que llegaban sin el propósito de robar, matar o atacar eran las que causaban más problemas.

Negó con la cabeza tratando de olvidarse de ello y apenas entró a su casa, fue recibido por su heredero.

"Padre. Tengo que hablar contigo."

No muy lejos de ahí, una pequeña saltaba emocionada aún con el pesado chaleco puesto, probablemente sin recordarlo

"¡Quiero intentarlo! ¡Creo que podré abrir la puerta, sé que puedo!" Pidió extasiada al hombre cuando pudo correr fácilmente arrastrando una enorme piedra atada a sus espaldas.

"Sólo ha sido una semana..."

"¡Pero usted dijo que avanzaba muy rápido! Y hoy pude hacer todos los ejercicios y estoy totalmente bien" le dijo extendiendo sus brazos para, de alguna manera, mostrar su punto. El hombre, algo indeciso, se lo pensó un poco.

"Hum... Está bien." Aceptó. La niña celebró de inmediato. "Puedes intentar abrir la puerta mañana. Supongo que..."

"¿Mañana?" Le interrumpió. "¿Porqué esperar a mañana? ¡Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo! _Por favooor_" rogó haciendo sus mejores pucheros.

"¿Hoy? Señorita Gon, son las nueve de la noche. Si entra a esta hora los sirvientes sospecharán de usted y si la atrapan no avisarán a los amos hasta mañana. Será mejor que duerma y lo haga por la mañana." El hombre desató la piedra de su espalda mientras hablaba y se puso en marcha, ella lo siguió.

"Señor, estoy muy agradecida en qué me haya ayudado a entrenar pero no puedo esperar más. Usted mismo lo dijo, nadie está a salvo en la mansión y ya he tardado demasiado" dijo la niña decidida. Se estuvo sobreesforzando para alcanzar a su amigo lo antes posible y ahora que estaba lista no se detendría ni un segundo más.

Zebro frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que no podría detener a la niña, pero tenía miedo. Si le sucedía algo el sería el responsable y no podría cargar con esa culpa. Pero debía creer en ella y en el joven Killua para cuidarse el uno al otro y, tal vez, salir de aquél lugar.

"Sólo soy un sirviente, señorita. Y no puedo detenerla pero, ¿Está segura?" Reiteró. La determinación en el rostro de Gon no vaciló cuando asintió.

Y así, horas antes de la media noche, ambos guardias de la mansión Zoldyck pudieron presenciar cómo una pequeña niña abrió dos de las siete puertas de la entrada.

Logró empujar ocho toneladas por sí misma.

(...)

"Entonces Gon dejó la vela en el piso, corrió hacia el preso y le apagó la suya con apenas un soplo ¡El tipo no se lo esperaba para nada! Debiste haber visto su cara" relataba el niño emocionado antes de soltar una carcajada, seguida de una risa sonora de su padre, quién lo escuchaba con atención. "¡Oh! ¡No te he dicho lo más genial aún! Ella también sabe..."

"Hey tranquilo, tenemos tiempo, Kill" tranquilizó el hombre con una media sonrisa. "Parece que te divertiste, ¿Fue tan difícil cómo todos dicen?"

"_Nah_. Las pruebas fueron sencillas, y tal vez fue que la mayoría de los aspirantes eran débiles" dijo sencillamente encongiéndose de hombros. El mayor asintió comprensivo.

"Supongo que no todos tienen el entrenamiento de los Zoldyck" comentó casualmente. "Entonces, esta niña, Gon... ¿Qué es para ti?"

Killua se paralizó ante la pregunta. Cuando su padre le pidió que le contara cómo le había ido en el examen, se emocionó y habló sin filtro. Ya había dicho demasiado para hacerse el desentendido respecto a las personas que conoció en el examen. Aún así, lo pensó un poco.

"E-es una buena compañera" maldijo internamente su titubeo.

"... compañera, ¿eh?" Dijo Silva solemne con una ceja alzada y su barbilla descansando sobre su puño. Por su semblante, era imposible creer que ,en realidad, estaba conteniendo una sonrisa traviesa al ver a su hijo ansioso.

"Sí. Creo que ella sería un buen apoyo en mi trabajo- ¡No!" Se interrumpió a sí mismo nervioso y al ver la expresión fría de su padre se aclaró la garganta. "Uh, no. Ella no es una asesina y probablemente no me apoyaría- ¡En realidad! Es de lo que quería hablarte en un principio" trató de cambiar de tema, volviendo su vista al hombre que seguía mirándolo de la misma forma indescifrable.

"Te escucho."

El niño tragó duro y tratando de parecer lo más seguro posible, miró a su padre a los ojos.

"No quiero ser más un asesino" soltó. "No quiero ser el siguente jefe de la familia y tampoco quiero seguir encerrado en casa. Q  
Yo... q-quiero viajar por el mundo como cazador, padre" sintió como dejaba ir un enorme peso de su pecho al decir directamente lo que en realidad deseaba. Su padre lo miró un poco más, asintió lentamente y se enderezó.

"Entiendo."

"... ¿Hah?" vocalizó infantilmente Killua.

"Sabes, Kill. Tus abuelos me críaron para ser un asesino y yo siempre acepté mi destino. Nunca cuestioné ni dudé ante nada, sabía que eso era para lo que había nacido. He criado a todos tus hermanos y, especialmente a ti, de la misma forma que hicieron conmigo pero, aunque tienes un talento innato, siempre supe que había algo raro en ti." Confesó viendo al frente. "Lo entendí el día que escapaste para ir al exámen. Ahora sé que, a diferencia de mí, todo este tiempo no has podido aceptar tu futuro papel en la familia. Y lo acepto."

Killua sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de la emoción y alegría que estaba sintiendo al escuchar las palabras de su padre.

"También acepto que tengas amigos, hijo. No tienes que buscar otras palabras para tratar de evitarlo, yo mismo tengo alguna amistad por ahí" admitió divertido al ver la expresión incrédula de su primogénito. "Es inevitable formar relaciones en el camino."

El otro asintió, comprensible. Cuando terminó de procesar la información, volvió a hablar.

"Eso... Eso significa que no tengo que... ¿Ser un asesino?" Preguntó esperanzado con voz trémula.

"Killua, escucha." Ordenó Silva poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo. "Es inútil tratar de cambiar lo que somos, y lo que hemos venido a hacer al mundo. Eres un Zoldyck, está en ti"

"Yo... No lo entiendo" admitió, sintiéndose mucho más pequeño de lo que ya era. "Creí que podía irme. Que podría elegir..."

"Puedes ir a dónde quieras, Kill. Eres libre de recorrer el mundo y explorarlo. Y en el momento en que te des cuenta cuál es tu lugar en el mundo, que es ser un asesino, regresarás a casa y cumplirás lo que te corresponde." Declaró.

Killua se sintió horriblemente traicionado.

"Padre, no lo has entendido." Habló en un susurro por el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

"Estás confundido, hijo. Está bien, todos te vamos a esperar" Silva revolvió el cabello del niño en un intento de relajar un poco su postura, en cambio, esto no provocó nada más que aturdirlo más.

Con la mirada perdida, Killua apenas notó cuando el contacto se rompió. Sentía ahogarse entre todas las emociones y pensamientos que lo empujaban con fuerza hasta lo más profundo de sus sentidos, pero entre toda esa bruma, una conocida silueta sobresalió dándole una sonrisa.

Saliendo de su estupor y aferrándose a una ajena sensación de esperanza; preguntó de vuelta.

"¿Y si no vuelvo nunca?" Su voz salió sorprendentemente firme.

"Oh, lo harás."

Reacio a rendirse, insistió.

"Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" El enojo y le frustración comenzaban a escurrir de sus palabras. El cambio en su actitud fue evidente y nunca pensó que en algún momento de su vida tomaría esa posición contra su padre.

"Eres el heredero, Killua. Sabes que sólo el hijo más fuerte del matrimonio nace con el cabello plateado, destinado a seguir con nuestro legado y continuar la descendencia." Le contestó sin perder ni un poco el control de su postura.

"Pero padre..."

"Killua." Llamó fríamente. "Te estoy dando la oportunidad de divertirte antes de tomar la responsabilidad porque se que estarás bien, pero si prefieres no hacerlo, puedes permanecer en casa. Tú decides."

Y era cierto, la respuesta de Silva fue con creces mucho mejor a lo que esperaba.  
Él le estaba dando la libertad de irse en ése momento sin límite de tiempo para regresar, _pero_ con la condición tácita de _regresar_. Era obvio que no aceptaría que se alejara del legado de la familia y dejara el puesto de heredero en la basura. Demonios, ni siquiera era la idea que él mismo tenía.

Él sólo quería un poco más de tiempo con su amiga, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía _tan_ inconforme?

Estuvo a punto de arremeter contra su padre una vez más, cuando fueron interrumpidos con una nueva presencia.

"Señor Silva. Joven Killua."Saludó Gotoh al entrar sin tocar la puerta, notó" Lamento interrumpirlos pero su esposa pide verlo, señor. Es urgente."

(...)

La inmensa montaña Kukuroo era cubierta casi en su totalidad por un abundante bosque y, obscurecido por la gélida noche, el silencio reinaba firmemente sobre toda su extensión, siendo perturbada únicamente por el crujido de las hojas bajo las botas de cierta invitada y el sonido del viento al golpear las copas de los árboles.

El extraño ambiente apenas fue notado por Gon, quién tenía en su mente pensamientos mucho más relevantes para ella.

La niña había sido criada los primeros años de su vida en una isla, rodeada de una flora y fauna impresionante. No pudo evitar pensar que, si bien ella y Killua habían tenido una infancia muy diferente, el entorno de la montaña le traía hermosos recuerdos de su primer hogar. Probablemente sus formas de divertirse cuando niños no había sido tan distinta.

Su tren de pensamientos se detuvo abruptamente cuando una silueta apareció frente a ella, sobresaltándola.

"Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí." Exigió una voz femenina desde las sombras.

"¡Ah!" Soltó emocionada. Probablemente era uno de los sirvientes que podría guiarla en su camino a la mansión.

"¡Hola, mi nombre es Gon! Soy amiga de Killua y estaba buscando el camino para llegar a la mansión y encontrarme con él." La chica se acercó un poco más a ella cuando terminó su explicación. La luz natural que ofrecía la luna esa noche fue suficiente para iluminar por completo a la joven morena que le había detenido. "¡Oye, eres muy hermosa! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¡Podríamos ser amigas!" Habló apresuradamente Gon sin tratar de ocultar su entusiasmo.

Podía notar que la chica era sólo un par de años mayor que ella, tenía un hermoso color de piel moreno obscuro que concordaba perfectamente con su cabello rizado, atado en abundantes y gruesas trenzas que resaltaban a la perfección su rostro; profundos y reservados ojos grises, nariz levemente ancha pero afinada y labios gruesos.

La presentación, alago y propuesta de la pequeña, tomó por sorpresa a la aprendiz de mayordomo, quién necesitó tomarse unos segundos para formular una respuesta.

"Uh...Gracias" balbuceó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por la duda en su voz. Carraspeó en un intento de disimular su tono anterior y con practicada frialdad se presentó. "Mi nombre es Canary, y siento decir que no podrás ir más allá de mí. Soy mayordomo de la familia Zoldyck y mi trabajo es mantener alejados a los visitantes _indeseados_."

Gon hizo una mueca por el concepto que usó para referirse a ella y con una sonrisa incómoda, trató de explicarse.

"Uh... No creo ser uno de ellos, soy amiga de Killua" repitió esforzándose por no sonar grosera.

"Cierto o no; si algún miembro de la familia no anuncia una visita con antelación, tengo la orden de detener al intruso hasta que ellos puedan confirmar y aceptar tu presencia en la mansión."

Ella profundizó su mueca incómoda.

"_Intruso" _resonó en su mente.

En cierto sentido lo era, pero no pensó que lo fueran a expresar tan deliberadamente.

"Pero de verdad necesito llegar a la casa" insistió, sintiendo como la sangre subía a su rostro y se arremolinaba en sus mejillas. Ella debía sonar como una niñita chiflada ahora. Probablemente no causaría muy buena impresión en la familia de Killua de esa manera...

"Tendrás que pasar sobre mí" retó la mayordomo adoptando una posición de defensa.

Gon exhaló.

"Entiendo. Fue ingenuo de mi parte creer que abrir la puerta era lo único que necesitaba. El señor Zebro me lo advirtió, después de todo." Se lamentó ella tratando de despejar el sonrojo que le inundaba el rostro. Ella debía verse _tan_ maleducada al irrumpir de esa manera en la propiedad de una familia tan prestigiosa.

Canary sonríe internamente con alivio ante la respuesta de la niña. Si esa chica, Gon, era amiga del joven Killua, se debieron hacer conocido en el examen _hunter_ del cual Canary aún no sabe nada sobre como le había ido al amo.

Ella también había podido identificar que Gon no tenía malas intenciones y parecía ser buena persona, así que el no tener que detenerla a base de fuerza bruta le quita un peso de encima.

La joven empleada endereza su postura preparándose para acompañar a la niña hacia el lugar de retención, esperando que ella no esté demasiado molesta como para negarse a darle algunos detalles sobre el desempeño de su amo en el importante examen del cazador. Su andar es detenido al notar la luz que resplandece repentinamente en las manos de la niña, esta se desvanece un segundo después, dejando en su lugar un bō* de metal, parecido a su propia arma.

"Sin embargo, no puedo permitir me tiempo para ello" admite apenada. "Canary, ¿Cierto? Lindo nombre." Comenta bajo la sorprendida mirada de su nuevo oponente, quién en un segundo despeja su rostro de toda emoción, dejando una máscara monótona. "Espero que tengamos una pelea justa."

Ambas toman una posición de lucha bastante similar debido a sus armas, preparándose para un inevitable enfrentamiento.

* * *

Espero de todo corazón que se encuentren bien y a salvo en esta pandemia. Cuídense mucho.

Gracias, los tqm3


	10. Chapter 10

A altas horas de la madrugada, con nadie más de testigo que el obscuro firmamento nocturno que se eleva sobre sus cansados cuerpos, el extenuante enfrentamiento entre Gon y Canary sigue su curso.

La mayor de las chicas está francamente sorprendida por la resistencia de la niña porque, si bien ambas estaban lastimadas y habían luchado sin descanso por una hora, Canary trataba desesperadamente de ocultar su leve jadeo, mientras que Gon, si no fuera por el desorden de su cabello y ropa, parecía totalmente fresca en cuanto a sus movimientos.

La mayordomo casi podía ver los engranes trabajando en la cabeza de la niña y reprimió la sonrisa que amenazaba con mostrarse en su rostro. Corrió hacia la niña nuevamente.

Su oponente, que estaba preparada, la enfrento con su bō girandolo con velocidad entre sus dedos para después atacarla con él. Con cada golpe que esquivaba Canary, podía sentir cómo la ráfaga de viento que dejaba a su paso el arma de su contrincante era cada vez más fuerte, tanto que podía escuchar el sonido del viento al ser cortado.

Detuvo el bō con su bastón en una pequeña abertura en los limpios golpes de Gon y, de no ser por el resistente material del artefacto que le dio su amo Silva, juraría que este se habría partido en dos por la fuerza de la niña.

Gon chasqueó la lengua cuando Canary detuvo sus ataques, pero ninguna bajó la guardia o fuerza en sus varas que aún estaban juntas y temblando levemente por el esfuerzo que las dos chicas ejercían para derribar a la otra.

Finalmente ambas armas cedieron y se deslizaron entre ellas hasta llegar al suelo, haciendo una marca por la fuerza del golpe. Gon clavó su bō en el suelo y lo usó para impulsarse hacia atrás y saltar, ampliando la distancia entre ellas. Canary también retrocedió para evaluar _nuevamente_ su estrategia.

Gon apuntó su arma al frente, en guardia y pensando en otra manera de atacar. Por la similitud de sus armas, la niña tenía ventaja, ya que el bastón de Canary era significativamente más corto que su bō, pero aunque ella practica a diario en su hogar, era obvio que Canary tenía mucha experiencia con los _invitados indeseados_ a los que se debía enfrentar de vez en cuando. Sin mencionar el entrenamiento que debía tener por su trabajo de mayordomo en una familia élite de asesinos y por supuesto, el talento que debió tener para ser considerada en el mismo.

Eso no haría que ella se rindiera.

De un momento a otro, y sin un plan de acción en mente, avanzó otra vez.  
Corrió hacia Canary con velocidad y poco más de un metro antes de estar cara a cara, clavó de nuevo su arma en el suelo y pasó su ligero cuerpo en el aire al por encima de su oponente, aterrizando a sus espaldas.

Sorprendida, la mayordomo dio media vuelta en un segundo y ,a la vez, demasiado lento.  
Canary fue recibida por un limpio golpe en la mejilla por parte del puño de la niña. Ella aún procesaba el golpe cuando, sin piedad, Gon emprendió una ráfaga de ataques a ella, ahora usando principalmente su brazos y piernas para atacar mientras que el bō estaba de apoyo de equilibrio.

Gon se sintió victoriosa al (finalmente) ser la dominante sobre el duelo hasta que su mundo giró frente a sus ojos en un segundo y sintió su espalda impactar en el rocoso suelo del bosque de inmediato. Un punto de presión la mantenía en su lugar con fuerza; Era el bastón de Canary sobre su pecho, siendo empujado hacia ella dolorosamente a manos de su dueña, quién la miraba hacia abajo, de pie frente a ella.

Ambas estaban sudorosas y golpeadas, con su pecho subiendo y bajando en un intento de recuperar aire.

La mente de la pequeña cazadora corría, repasando las limitadas opciones que tenía en sus manos cuando noto una reprimida sonrisita que trataba de esconder la chica junto a ella. Gon la miró confundida, distrayéndose, como de costumbre.

Finalmente, la mayordomo soltó un pequeño bufido y alejó su arma del pecho de la niña; en cambio, le extendió su mano.

"¿A dónde me llevarás detenida?"preguntó Gon en un puchero al aceptar su derrota. Sin embargo, tomó las mano que le ofrecía, se puso de pie y recogió su bō, que desapareció en un hábil giro en su mano. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de la chica de piel obscura.

"El camino hacia la mansión es por aquí" le guió ella, sorprendiendo a la niña. "No quiero sonar engreída pero aunque varios han superado la puerta principal, nadie ha podido hacerme frente en una pelea como tú lo hiciste, hace tiempo que no me entusiasmaba tanto con un externo." Habló casualmente ella. Gon sonrió hacia el adjetivo "externo" que se sentía mucho mejor que "invitado indeseado" o " intruso". Alcanzó a la chica y caminó por un rato a su lado en un agradable silencio hasta que...

"¿Cómo le fue al amo Killua en el examen?"

Oh, ella esperaba que Canary no quisiera volver al silencio después de esa pregunta.

Gon le contó todo lo que pudo de su tiempo juntos en el examen, obteniendo en respuesta cariñosas miradas. No es que ella lo haya notado.

Canary no se quejó de su habla interrumpida, solo aportando a las historias de la niña vagas expresiones y leves reacciones verbales. Trató de disimular su risa cuando la niña le contó sobre su incidente con el chef de la asociación y ella trató de imaginar a su amo tratando de _robar galletas_, y _fallando_ en el intento de no ser descubierto.

Al mismo tiempo, su corazón se estruja. A final de cuentas, esas acciones eran normales a la edad del joven Killua. Le dolía no poder asociar ése comportamiento con su amo, le dolía olvidar que él solo tenía 12 años.

Gon nota su repentino cambio de humor, pero no lo menciona, al contrario, trata de levantar su ánimo con algunas otras anécdotas.

Cuando llegan a las puertas de la mansión el sol se asoma sobre el este, dando paso a un hermoso amanecer. Gon se despide cariñosamente de su _nueva amiga_ Canary, quién no sabe cómo responder ante el nuevo título, pero no hace falta, porque la niña le deja con su cara estupefacta y entra a la casa antes de que la mayordomo pueda procesarlo.

Cuando la chica cae en cuenta de que la pequeña niña ya no está a la vista y desapareció precisamente por entrar a la casa de sus amos. De la _maldita_ familia Zoldyck. Le llegó un remordimiento indescriptible y solo le queda esperar que la niña salga de ahí. Viva.

{...}

Cuando el reloj apunta las siete horas del día, Silva sale a paso tranquilo del dormitorio que comparte con su pareja, cierra la puerta tras de él, se pasa las manos por el rostro tratando de procesar lo que acaba de ver y finalmente se recarga en la pared, derrotado.

Todos sus hijos anteriores habían sido planeados. Kyoko y Silva habían decidido terminar después del quinto, pero siete años después, descubrieron que su esposa estaba en cinta de nuevo. Todo sobre su sexto hijo fue inesperado. El embarazo, el sexo (ya que les habían dicho que sería niña), el tiempo y la llegada (un mes antes de lo que debería).

Pero... ¿Esto?

Sin poder entender lo que sucedía, decidió acudir a su padre. Le llamaría por teléfono y él tendría que perdonarlo por interrumpir uno de sus trabajos al escuchar lo que acababa de pasar.

Se enderezó en su lugar y caminó a lo largo del pasillo sacando su celular para llamar a Zeno, pero se detuvo al ver a una niña caminando por su casa casi con la misma libertad que él.

Probablemente su grande silueta llamó la atención de la pequeña morena, ya que esta lo encaró poco después, haciendo contacto visual con él. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos hasta que ella avanzo hasta posicionarse frente a él.

"Hola, señor. Disculpe que haya entrado así a su casa. Supongo que usted es Silva, el padre de Killua" habló educadamente extendiendo su palma hacia él.

"Oh, tú eras esa extraña presencia." Señaló Silva más para sí, ya que la niña solo respondió a su revelación con un gesto extrañado. Él tomó su pequeña mano "Sí, yo soy Silva. Y tú debes ser... ¿Gon?" Adivinó el hombre, a lo que ella asintió con brillo en sus ojos. La niña fue sumamente fácil de leer y por lo que le contó su hijo, no fue difícil relacionarlo. "Mi hijo me habló un poco de ti" comentó casualmente, como si ella no fuera de lo único que habló el niño.

"Oh, ya habló con Killua" resaltó.

"En efecto."

"¿Entonces podra venir conmigo?"

Silva la miró con un poco más de atención. Por el extraño uniforme verde que vestía la niña, parecía ser parte de algún club de exploradoras. No sabe exactamente por lo que pasó para llegar hasta la mansión pero puede jurar que se la dejaron fácil, ya que sólo estaba un poco sucia y no tenía golpes fuertes a la vista. Tal vez Killua había dado permiso para que la dejaran pasar.

"Ciertamente me habló acerca de querer viajar un poco. Pero no mencionó que irían juntos." Aclaró. El entusiasmo que ella tenía antes fue remplazado por un pequeño gesto de confusión (y decepción, se atrevía a decir.)

"Oh..."

"Bueno, no me dio muchos detalles y fuimos interrumpidos antes de poder terminar de hablar, pero sí. Tiene mi permiso de irse, si es lo que preguntas." Dijo sin tomarle demasiada importancia. "Aún así. Debió haber comenzado con que vendría su amiga a casa para así poder prepararnos un poco. No acostumbramos a recibir visitas."  
Debido a larga noche que pasaron por el parto de su hijo, la mayoría de los empleados estaban a merced de las necesidades de su esposa.

"Creo que él no lo sabía" dijo simplemente Gon, confundiendo un poco a Silva. "¿Entonces Killua puede dejar de ser un asesino?" Preguntó ella.

El ceño de Silva se frunció al recordar la charla con su hijo y la actitud desafiante que este tomó contra el. Ahora podía imaginar de dónde había adoptado tal comportamiento. Silva habría estado orgulloso de la forma en que esa niña inspiraba a Killua ser más fuerte y no acatar órdenes, si no fuera porque eso estaba afectando a su familia y negocio.

"Qué te parece si charlamos un poco?" Fue formulado como pregunta, pero no lo era. "Acompáñame." Ordenó sin esperar una respuesta verbal.

Atravesaron gran parte de la mansión para llegar a su despacho sin encontrarse con nadie. Cuando entraron, Silva esperaba que la niña se viera afectada o por lo menos un poco conmocionada por el diseño de la habitación pero, para su sorpresa, ella entró después de él mirando todo con curiosidad, sin rastro de miedo.

"Entonces, tu eres la razón de que mi hijo haya decidido irse." Expuso el hombre al sentarse en su sillón, mirándola fijamente para intimidarla.

"No, señor. Killua ya no quiere matar a más personas." Respondió cínicamente tomando asiento en la silla frente a él.

"Oh, parece que lo conoces muy bien." Se burló, pero no obtuvo nada más que un rostro inexpresivo por parte de ella.  
"Killua es, quizá, el más prometedor en nuestro linaje y está destinado a ser el siguiente jefe de la familia, ¿Te dijo eso también?"

"Oh, sí. No me dio muchos detalles, pero él dijo: _es_ _por una estúpida tradición familiar._" La niña "imitó" una voz ligeramente más gruesa que la suya, haciendo una clara referencia a Killua.

"En realidad no es sólo una tradición" corrigió Silva monótono, aunque la forma en que esa niña estaba faltándole el respeto a su familia lo molestó. "El heredero de cada generación se decide genéticamente" explicó, llamando la atención de Gon. "De cada matrimonio en la familia nace un hombre con cabellera plateada, quien siempre resulta ser el más fuerte y apto para el negocio, y sólo ése hombre de cabello plateado tiene los genes para procrear nuevamente a un heredero con tales características." Terminó Silva, resumiendo toda su historia familiar lo más que pudo. Ella se quedó en silencio unos momentos, procesando la información.

"No estoy segura de que la biología funcione así." Admitió, haciendo que la paciencia del hombre titubeara. "Pero aunque así sea, es injusto obligar a una persona a hacer algo que no quiere sólo por sus rasgos físicos."

"Escucha, Gon. Killua tiene mi permiso para irse y viajar un tiempo, ya sea solo o acompañado. No entiendo la insistencia en el tema. Disfruten de sus "vacaciones" y que mi hijo regrese cuando haya tenido suficiente." Dijo esperando terminar con la conversación.

"Él nunca tendrá suficiente simplemente porque no quiere seguir con el trabajo que usted le ha encomendado. Ambos queremos ser un dúo de cazadores genial, por ello es que vine aquí. No me iré hasta que usted esté de acuerdo en que sea la compañera de su hijo" Silva casi ríe por la seriedad y la elección de palabras de la niña; pareciera que le estaba pidiendo permiso para casarse con él.

...en realidad ella estaba diciendo, literalmente, que quería llevarse a su hijo a quien sabe dónde y sin intención de volver, cosa que provocaría el claro exhilio del niño en la familia Zoldyck junto con bastantes problemas más.  
Y ahora que lo pensaba, eso era más serio y conflictivo que un simple matrimonio.

El sacudió un poco su cabeza, se había desviado del tema.

"Bien. Digamos que lo que dices resulta ser cierto. Pero, de ser así ¿Por qué crees que eres lo suficientemente buena como para dejar libre a mi heredero contigo?" Preguntó sardónico.

"Yo pasé la puerta y llegué hasta aquí por mi cuenta." Respondió ella de inmediato.

"Admirable, pero no eres la primera que lo hace. Así que, ¿Tienes algo que me convenza de que vales la pena?"

Silva sabía que Gon no era cualquier mocosa de doce años. Teniendo en cuenta que había logrado pasar el examen _Hunter_ a su corta edad, luchó con Illumi (venciéndolo, de alguna manera. Lo sabía por Netero) y ahora lo desafiaba a él sin miedo aparente. Y si él no supiera todo eso, el simple hecho de haber obtenido la atención/respeto de Killua, ya decía mucho de ella.

_Pero nada de eso era suficiente en relación a su__ petición._

Silva se sintió victorioso cuando la niña enmudeció.  
Esperó pacientemente la respuesta de Gon, quién parecía tener un conflicto interno. Tardó un poco en decidirse y cuando pareció encontrar las palabras en su garganta se obligó a decir:

"Escapé de usted, creo que eso es suficiente." Dijo algo dudosa

El hombre frunció el ceño ante la inesperada elección de palabras.

"Explicate" exigió.

"No creo que lo recuerde, pero fui su objetivo en una ocasión; Sin embargo, dejó el trabajo inconcluso..."

"Nunca dejo trabajos _inconclusos._" Le interrumpió el albino prácticamente escupiendo la última palabra con indignación. No iba a tolerar esa falta de respeto hacia él y su impecable reputación.

"Entonces creyó haberlo terminado cuando no fue así. Se equivocó." Arremetió la cazadora.

"Y cuál fue ése trabajo que, según usted,hice mal." La frustración en sus palabras ya no podía ser disimulada.

"Su amigo..."

"Yo _no_ tengo amigos-"

"¿Le suena Ging Freecss?" Interrumpió, paralizando al otro."Entonces recordará haber ido en su busca de su hija."

"Esa niña está muerta."

"Esa niña soy yo, señor." Dijo inmutable.

"Pruébalo" dijo simplemente, aunque por dentro estaba aturdido por el intercambio.

La firme postura que sostenía la niña ante él, titubeó, dejando ver el nerviosismo en su rostro. La confianza regresó al asesino ante ello y se permitió sonreír, cosa que no pareció haberle agradado del todo a Gon.

La niña llevo su mano al principio de su chaqueta, de entre su ropa saco un delgada collar y en un parpadeo lo había arrancado de su cuello.

Después de esa acción, Silva finalmente pudo sentir el aura de la niña. Era fuerte, pero delicada, si eso tenía algún sentido. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, si no la esencia que la cubría. Una esencia que él ya había sentido antes, muchas veces.

Era igual a la de Ging. Esa inconfundible esencia poderosa que lo hacía recordar la naturaleza, aventura, libertad y, algo que emergió en él la última vez que lo vió, un profundo dolor.

Silva, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedó sin palabras.

"Pero... es imposible. Vi tu tumba, sentí la esencia de Ging ahí, junto a Mito y Abe" habló incrédulo.

"¿Aún cree que no soy lo suficientemente buena para dejar a Killua venir conmigo?" Preguntó solemne en cambio.

Silva la mira sorprendido, pero la postura de Gon no cambió. El experimentado asesino sólo intentó buscar una respuesta lógica a lo que acaba de descubrir, pero no la encontró. Sin embargo, mira más detenidamente a la pequeña persona frente a él y, ahora que lo sabe, parece _tan_ obvio.  
Esa niña es la viva imagen (femenina e infantil) de su viejo compañero.

Cuando finalmente lo procesó, se decide a indagar en lo sucedido, pero es interrumpido antes de comenzar.

"Padre, creo que... ¿¡Gon?!" Exclamó sorprendido al entrar y ver a su amiga sentada frente a su padre.

"¡Hola, Killua!" Saludó alegre en cambio.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que te quedaras afuera! ¡Le dije a Zebro que te quedaras afuera!" Acusó apuntándola.

"No, tú dijiste que podía entrar cuando abriera la puerta." Corrigió. "¡Abrí dos!" Le informó con estrellas en sus ojos.

"¡¿Hah?!" Gritó incrédulo y comenzó a reprochar a la niña quien, a su vez, comenzó a cantar infantilmente que no escuchaba.

Todo ante la atenta mirada de Silva Zoldyck. El asesino miró interesado el intercambio entre los niños. Ambos, olvidando por completo la presencia del hombre, discutían infantilmente en su pequeño mundo. Él ni siquiera pudo reconocer a su hijo; actuando de esa manera tan fácil, muy por el contrario a su personalidad fría que presentaba cuando estaba en familia o en el trabajo.

Killua tomó ambos lados de la cara de Gon y comenzó a estrujar sus mejillas, después río fuerte por las caras graciosas que resultaron por sus acciones. Y a Silva le caló el corazón.

¿Le dolió ver a su hijo feliz? No exactamente.

A él le dolió no poder recordar los última vez que su hijo rió, acompañado del hecho de no poder reconocer su propia risa.

Siguió mirando la escena en desarrollo frente a él y aunque pensó que podría llorar por la revelación, rió.

Su carcajada distrajo a los niños de su encuentro y desviaron la atención al hombre, quién no detiene su profunda risa

"Siento interrumpir su conmovedor reencuentro." Se disculpa aún entre risas después de un momento y Killua sintió que la sangre le subió al rostro cuando recordó la tonta manera en qué actuó con Gon frente a su padre. "Pero quiero que ambos me acompañen a conocer a alguien."

Ambos niños parecen tener algo que decir, pero Silva se puso de pie y no se detuvo hasta salir de la habitación. Así que ellos los siguen en un silencio nervioso.

Killua estaba asustado por lo que piense su padre ante la presencia de Gon en la mansión y sólo espera que la persona a la que se dirigen a "conocer" no sea Milluki y su estúpido cuarto de tortura.

Gon estaba nerviosa ahora. Sólo espera que no sea algo respecto a su recién revelada identidad.

El hombre finalmente detuvo su andar frente a una puerta idéntica a todas las que hay en la mansión y la abrió por completo, indicándole a los menores que entren antes de él.

El lugar tiene el mismo diseño de paredes, pinturas y muebles que todos los demás en la casa, pero en el centro de la habitación se encuentra una hermosa cuna blanca con adornos en colores celeste pastel que contrasta con los tonos negros y cafés que identifican a la mansión Zoldyck.  
Killua se ve aliviado al no encontrar a su odioso hermano _freaky_ dentro y Gon se emociona al recordar que Killua había mencionado a su madre embarazada, olvidando su principal preocupación.

"Papá, ¿qué...?"

"Tú hermano ha nacido un mes antes de lo previsto" explicó mientras camina hacia la cuna, guiando a ambos niños.  
Silva asientió a una sirvienta que estaba dentro, sacudiendo el cuarto; ella hizo una leve reverencia en respuesta y se marchó del lugar dándoles más privacidad. "Deberías agradecerle antes de que se marchen, ya que él podría haberte hecho un gran favor."

Extrañados, ambos cazadores se asomaron a la cuna y tomaron una bocanada de aire, sorprendidos.

Dentro, como se esperaron, hay un niño que, parecía, acababa de despertar de su sueño. Este dirige su mirada adormilada a los nuevos rostros que se presentan, dejándolos anonados ante ello.

Un pequeño y hermoso bebé de piel clara; pero no pálida, ojos grandes inundados en un tenue color avellana y lo más sorprendente, una ligera mata de cabello plateado (mucho, tratandose de un bebé prematuro).

"¡Dios, Killua! ¡Tu hermanito es muy lindo, se parece a ti!" Habló en un susurro extasiado la niña, a lo que Silva ríe y asiente. Mientras Gon tomó un pequeño juguete de la cuna y se lo mostró al bebé con cariño a la vez que le habla entre susurros emocionados, Killua se dirige a su padre, estupefacto.

"Creí que solo uno de los hijos del matrimonio hereda el cabello plateado" murmuró confundido.

"Bueno, tal vez es verdad que todo este cuento sea una historia inventada o tu pequeño hermano sea una excepción. El caso es que..." comienza, siendo interrumpido.

"No debo ser yo quien esté a cargo..." termina Killua esperanzado, y al mismo tiempo no puede evitar sentirse mal al dejar tan "honorable" tarea a su pequeño hermano.

"Escucha, justo ahora yo soy el jefe de la familia, y nadie puede hacer nada contra mis decisiones... Así que, eres libre de irte y, en caso de no querer volver a cumplir con el legado que se te había otorgado por nacimiento. Lo aceptaré." Killua se mostró emocionado, pero la culpa lo retuvo.

"Y no debes preocuparte por este o ningún otro de tus hermanos. Si nuestra leyenda familiar es cierta, él será dotado en el trabajo por nacimiento" explicó "Pero si no lo es, o no lo quiere, él tendrá la libertad de elegirlo en su momento. ...siempre está Illumi, de todos modos." Dijo resignado con una mueca. Era cierto que no veía a su primer hijo a cargo de la familia, pero sabía sin duda que se entregaba de lleno en su trabajo. Su hijo sonrió.

"Pero quiero que entiendas, no será tan fácil.  
Qué tú hermano tenga el cabello plateado no quita que eres de los herederos más prometedores que ha habido en la historia de los Zoldyck. Yo puedo entender que no es lo que quieres, pero tal vez tus abuelos, tu madre... en fin, la familia; no será tan fácil que lo haga. Tal vez no vayan a por ti, pero debes tener en que lo más probable es que seas exhiliado de la familia." Explicó. "Sabiendo esto, ¿Estás seguro de querer irte?"

Killua no se tomó mucho tiempo para dar su respuesta. "Sí. Es lo que quiero."

Silva asiente en respuesta y aunque su rostro no muestra emocionó alguna, le dolió. Sólo le queda esperar y no arrepentirse de las opciones que le dio. Ellos pasan un tiempo más con el nuevo integrante de la familia Zoldyck donde Silva sólo supervisó, manteniéndose un poco al márgen.

Disfrutando una escena que tal vez no se repetirá.

{...}

Killua toma una mochila con cosas y está por irse de despide de

Silva lo abraza.

"Escucha, hijo. Sé que ahora estás completamente decidido a irte, pero debes saber que la vida allá afuera no es fácil, todo puede pasar." Killua trató de hablar, pero Silva continuó. "Escúchame. Si algo sucede, decides regresar y no ha pasado demasiado tiempo, estoy seguro que todos te aceptarán de nuevo, pero tendrás que ganarte su confianza."

"Lo siento, padre. Pero no lo haré."

Fue imposible para el hombre no hacer una mueca, pero asintió. Él sabía que su hijo podría con cualquier obstáculo que se presentara. Aún así, esperó que volviera.

"Cuídate, hijo. Siempre serás un Zoldyck..." Le dijo y lo cubrió en un abrazo. El primero en muchos años, tal vez el último. Y poco después, agregó. "Pero debiste haberme dicho que tú novia era la hija muerta de Ging Freecss. Y eso lo tomaré como una traición directa."

"¿Mi qué?" preguntó como confundido, deshaciendo el abrazo.

"Ah, yo le quería decir."

"¡¿Eres la qué?!" Preguntó, girando hacia ella, pero ya no estaba ahí y algunos metros más allá estaba una puerta abierta de par en par, que antes no estaba así.

Y, al salir de su shock, con una sonrisa divertida, corrió trás ella. Dejando atrás a su casa, su familia, vida... esclavitud, e infelicidad.

Fue hasta un par de horas después de que su preciado ex-heredero abandonó su hogar, cuando deja de sentir por completo la presencia del niño. Silva suspira, a la vez que mece lentamente la cuna donde se encuentra el más reciente miembro de la familia Zoldyck y se asoma a verlo.

Su pequeño pecho sube y baja entre respiraciones pausadas, Silva pasa con mucho cuidado su mano por el delicado cabello del niño, quién se mueve hacia el tacto. Cuando el hombre aleja su mano, el bebé toma su dedo índice en un toque apenas percibible y Silva supo que volvió a enamorarse.

El ama a cada uno de sus hijos sin importar sus personalidades, defectos, decisiones y... demonios que tengan dentro. Así que le duele profundamente saber que uno de sus hijos ha decidido dejar su vida como Zoldyck. Sin embargo, también sabe que retener a Killua a la fuerza tendría repercusiones tarde o temprano.

Killua es talentoso y sabe que aunque no sea un asesino, pondrá en alto su nombre como un excelente cazador.

En su mente aparece la imagen de los dos niños y sonríe. Dios, el jamás pudo haber imaginado eso por si mismo.

Silva tomó su teléfono celular y marcó un número que no creyó volver a usar nunca. El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que su llamado fuera contestado.

"Freecss." Habló del otro lado.

"Hola Ging, ¿Cómo te está yendo?" Preguntó casualmente, volviendo a mecer la cuna de su niño.

"Silva." Reconoció fríamente el otro. "¿Tienes algo importante que decir? No tomaré trabajos hasta el próxima mes. Y estoy ocupado ahora." Seguido de su respuesta, se escuchó un fuerte rugido en el fondo de dónde quieres que esté el aventurero cazador, ahora adicto al trabajo.

Silva puede imaginarlo montando un dinosaurio prehistórico recién descongelado o lo que sea, porque es el maldito Ging Freecss y él sabe que puede hacer cualquiera de sus estúpidos pasatiempos con los brazos atados. No lo distraerá una simple llamada telefónica.

"No quiero proponerte un trabajo, de hecho quiero darte la actualización de uno que me habías encargado hace algunos años." Dijo controlando, como siempre las emociones en su voz.

"¿Hah? ¿Años? Lo que sea que quieras decirme ya no me interesa..."

"Me equivoqué." Le interrumpió con tranquilidad.

"..." Una pausa silenciosa le siguìó después de eso.

"Bueno, eso es agradable de escuchar" admitió Ging, y Silva casi podía escuchar su altanera sonrisa. "Pero ya te dije que no me..."

"Y tú estabas en lo correcto. Tu hija no murió esa tarde, y no era ella la que ví en esa isla. Está viva. La he encontrado" informó sin cambiar su tono de voz.

"... ¿Tú... qué estás...?"

"Sabes, si te soy sincero, ella me encontró a mí. Bueno... A uno de mis hijos en realidad..." Divagó mirando al techo.

"Qué mierda está diciendo." Exigió el otro, pero en su voz ya no se escuchaba su estúpido y fastidioso desinterés de siempre.

"Sabes, justo hoy uno de mis hijos ha dejado el nido y no ha pasado ni medio día y ya lo extraño. Es por eso que te he llamado."

"Silva..." Advirtió en murmuro, ahora sonaba enojado. El asesino lo entendió, ya que no era un tema de juego, pero quería darle una lección al tipo.

"Recordé la conversación que tuvimos hace tiempo, ¿Recuerdas? cuando me dijiste que entregarías a tu hija con tu familia, que ya estabas decidido y si ella quería saber de ti, tendría que buscarte. En ése entonces no le tomé importancias, pero ahora que la ví..."

"Silva ¡¿dónde está?!" Exigió nuevamente exasperado; con la frustración escurriendo de sus palabras.

"...qué mi chico se marchó y he sido bendecido con un nuevo hijo. No puedo entender qué pasaba por tu cabeza al hacer tal cosa."

Después de ello solo recibió un silencio, así que continuó.

"¿Creíste que sería tan fácil? Yo solo te llamé para corregir mi error." Le informó. "Ahora es tu turno, Ging. ¿Quieres saber de tu hija? Tendrás que buscarla." Se permitió sonreír un poco antes de advertirle. "Y te deseo suerte, porque no creo que te la deje fácil."

Probablemente por el parloteo de la profunda voz del hombre, su hijo lloró.

"Oh, lo siento. Tendré que dejarte, debo cuidar a mi bebé, claro; no espero que lo entiendas..."

"¿Ella está bien?" Preguntó por lo bajo con voz estrangulada.

Silva lo odia en esos momentos por no saber valorar a su hija en su momento, como él lo hizo, y piensa un poco antes de hablar. Podrá ser un perfecto asesino a sueldo, ha hecho un sin fin de cosas que no tendrán perdón y aunque pueden considerarlo la persona más cruel del mundo, aún se considera humano.

"Ella está bien." Contestó y terminó la llamada.

La línea se cortó y al otro lado del mundo, el corazón del castaño se rompe un poco; pero también, después de tantos años de dolor y resignación por la perdida de su familia, de su hermosa hija, sintió como finalmente se quitó un enorme peso de encima.

Se sintió libre, se sintió esperanzado, se sintió vivo.

Apretó el móvil contra su pecho entre sus manos temblorosas. Sin previo aviso, la fuerza de sus piernas falló dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de asimilar la noticia. Tratando de convencer a su cuerpo, mente y corazón de que nada de eso no era un sueño.

"Está bien, ella está bien. Ella está viva" se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro y cuando finalmente pudo asimilar el significado en esas palabras, después de tanto tiempo sonrió.

No se sorprendió cuando las pesadas lágrimas chocaron contra el piso bajo sus pies, aunque el no las había visto venir. Ignoró por completo el lugar peligroso en el que estaba, sin importarle las criaturas salvajes que podían acabar con su vida en un instante. Se olvidó del impresionante y bello mundo que lo rodeaba, porque ahora sabía que había algo mucho mejor en él.

Y con la sonrisa más grande que jamás había tenido o mostrado a nadie, alzó sus puños al extenso cielo sobre su cabeza y exclamó con gran regocijo:

"¡Mi hija está viva!"

Y que lo escucharan todos.

* * *

_**Un bō es un arma en forma de vara alargada o pértiga, generalmente hecha de madera. Han existido de una forma u otra en varias culturas, sean: egipcia, india, china, japonesa u okinawense._

Aaah, ¿los confundí, sorprendí? Espero que sí. Jajaja, con que les haya causado _algo, _estoy contenta.

Como siempre, gracias por leer y votar.

Gracias por leer! Sus comentarios me motivan mucho a seguir (a veces me recuerdan que _tengo_ que escribir) así que por favor díganme qué les pareció!  
Nos leemos, cuídense mucho


	11. Chapter 11

"¿Entonces tú eres...?"

"Killua, no hablaré de eso en un aeropuerto."

Gon no despegó la vista del horario de vuelos ante la pregunta de su amigo.

"Uh, sí. Cierto." Asintió el albino comprensivo y guardó silencio por casi un minuto. "Es que simplemente no puedo entender..."

"¡Bien! Ya sé cómo iremos a casa." Le interrumpió ella mientras se dirigía con una chica uniformada para comprar sus boletos de avión. Killua la siguió poco después, aún con las palabras en la boca.

Después de su compra Gon le explicó que no irían directamente a su destino, sino que tomarían algunos vuelos extras para asegurarse de que nadie los siguiera, cosa a la que el _ex-asesino_ estaba acostumbrado.

Gon parecía cada vez más nerviosa mientras transcurría el tiempo, pero sólo negaba cuando su amigo le preguntaba sinoasaba algo. Finalmente, antes de la hora de partida de su vuelo, Gon le pidió a Killua que la siguiera mientras se paraba de su asiento y comenzaba a caminar. Dieron un par de vueltas tratando de no llamar la atención hasta que la niña entró a una habitación de personal; el chico le siguió de inmediato al cuarto de limpieza, suponiendo que estaban siendo seguidos o amenazados por alguien.

"¿Pasa algo, Gon?" Preguntó.

"Algo así, desde hace unos días." Afirmo ella, ganándose un mirada confundida. "¿Confías en mí, Killua?" Soltó de la nada muy seriamente. Después de procesar la repentina pregunta, él asintió.

"Claro que lo hago." Afirmó y ella asintió de vuelta, parecía ansiosa.

"Bien. Por favor cierra tus ojos."

Aún muy extrañado, el niño no hizo preguntas y obedeció. Apenas un par de segundos después sintió las manos de Gon en ambos lados de su rostro. Sobresaltado, abrió sus ojos de golpe y su sintió un fuerte sonrojo en toda su cara. La morena estaba a pocos centímetros de él.

"¡Cierra los ojos!" Le regañó y él obedeció nuevamente poniéndose muy nervioso. "Killua, ¿confías en mí?" Preguntó por segunda vez, y cuando el albino no encontró su voz para contestar asintió con fervor, apretando sus párpados. "Entonces relájate." Le dijo suavemente en un susurro.

Aunque no podía verse a sí mismo, Killua sabía que su cara nunca había estado tan roja cómo en ése momento. Trató de contener el temblor de sus manos agarrando fuertemente los costados de sus pantalones y tomó aire. Exhaló.

Relajó sus labios apretados y trató de controlar lo más que pudo su respiración, esperando que fuera suficiente para su amiga y se preparó para lo siguiente.

Gon, aún con su manos sobre las mejillas del niño,no contuvo una cariñosa sonrisa al ver a su amigo frente a él tan rojo como un tómate. Justo antes de verbalizar sus pensamientos se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba en su mente.

_"Luce tan lindo."_

Entonces se le aceleró el corazón y ella también se puso nerviosa.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza y tomó valor, se había prometido a sí misma que no se echaría para atrás. Entonces respiró profundo y se acercó un poco más.

Killua sintió como una de las manos ajenas lentamente abandonaba su mejilla y él casi se inclinó ante el tacto al extrañar su calor. Segundos después sintió una horrible punzada en su frente que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared.

Gon desvió su mano izquierda, antes situada en el costado del rostro ajeno, para después dirigirla a los asustados ojos zafiros para cubrirlos. Killua tomó el brazo izquierdo de Gon encima de su frente en un agarre tembloroso.

"Está bien, Killua. Tengo que hacer esto, lo siento." Se disculpó la niña. "Estará bien, porque confías en mí ¿verdad?"

Todo el cuerpo de Killua comenzó a temblar, de pronto su hermano mayor, Illumi, llegó a su mente. Las palabras (y extrañamente la posición) le hicieron sentir un horrible _déja vu_. Instintivamente pensó en alejarse, pero se detuvo antes de intentarlo al recordar quién era la que estaba frente a él.

Muy por el contrario del asqueroso tono frío y manipulador que identifican las palabras de su hermano, lo que acababa de escuchar no expresaba nada más que cariño y compasión. Killua no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero esta era Gon. Y después de ése pequeño e insignificante recordatorio, bajó sus brazos aún temblando, inseguro.

Decidió que _quería_ a Gon. Confiaba plenamente en ella. Su amiga no podría hacerle daño, y si lo hacía... él ni siquiera se sintió mal al pensarlo, lo merecía a final de cuentas, pero le dolía pensarlo.

Segundos después de completo e imperturbable silencio, el fuerte dolor en su cabeza continuó. Fue una horrible sensación indescriptible y aunque se sintió vagamente familiar no pudo recordar de donde. Él no se movió ni un milímetro ante ello, acostumbrado a soportar largas sesiones de tortura. Para su sorpresa, lo que sea que estuviera pasando apenas duró unos segundos.

"Ya está, la tengo. ¿Estás bien, Killua? Lo siento." Entre mareos, escuchó hablar a la niña con voz temblorosa.

"¿...Qué...?" Murmuró confundido tratando de enfocar sus ojos.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Tenía que hacer esto. Quise hacerlo lento, pero a medio camino creí que sería más doloroso así que simplemente la jalé, lo siento, lo siento, pero no era buena idea que nos fueramos mientras aún la tenías y..." habló Gon con culpa hasta que Killua la interrumpió.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Susurró aturdido. El dolor se había disipado sorprendentemente rápido. Ella le extendió su palma abierta.

Sus dedos pulgar e índice estaban un poco manchados de sangres en las puntas (suya, supuso) y sobre su mano había una larga y delgada aguja plateada que reconoció de inmediato.

"E-eso es de Illumi" expresó consternado al recordar la forma en la que su hermano usaba esos artefactos en específico; manipulación mental.

"Lo supuse" asintió Gon mirando su palma.

"¿Estaba e-en mi cabeza?" Preguntó horrorizado. "¿Cómo lo supiste?" Siguió rápidamente.

"Bueno, está compuesta de _nen_, por lo que lo pude ver desde el exámen de ingreso. Siempre se "activaba" cuando estabas en riesgo y tu personalidad cambiaba por completo, todo tuvo sentido cuando conocí a tu hermano pero no quise decir nada hasta ahora. Estoy segura que tiene función como algún tipo de rastreador." Explicó ella lo más calmado posible. Killua aùn se veía aturdido. "Creo que esto te hacía tener miedo y no arriesgarte en situaciones peligrosas. Aunque es una suposición, porque no creo que eso te pudo haber ayudado mucho en tu antigüo trabajo y..."

"No." Le interrumpió, llamando su atención. "Era justamente para eso. Una de las lecciones más importantes es no pelear una batalla que no estás seguro de ganar. Hasta hace un tiempo no era bueno siguiendo esa regla, así que esto explica algunas cosas." Concluyó tomando la aguja y la insepccionó con odio. En los altavoces llamaron a abordar el vuelo que ellos habían reservado. El sonrió, volviendo a la realidad. "Me diste un buen susto ahí." Soltó aliviado. Ahora estaba agradecido de que fuera eso y no que lo quisiera matar o algo parecido.

"¿De verdad? ¡Lo siento!" Se disculpó ella juntando sus palmas en un aplauso e inclinándose un poco. "¿Por eso estabas tan rojo? No entiendo muy bien..." el rostro del albino enrojeció nuevamente al recordar su primera impresión.

"¡No, idiota! ¡Eso era por otra cosa!" Gritó escandalizado y casi se cubre la boca con las manos al recordar que estaban escondidos. Gon le dio una mirada confundida pero él no le iba a explicar que _creyó_ que lo iba a besar. Así que habló antes de que ella preguntara o adivinara.

"Bueno, por un momento creí que me ibas a matar o algo así. Ya sabes justicia por todo lo que he hecho." Dijo actuando impasible aunque luchaba por que su voz no de rompiera. Destruyó la aguja en su puño.

"¡Claro que no!" Exclamó ella incrédula y lo tomó de las mejillas. "Jamás haría algo así, ¡nunca!" Le aseguró con determinación en su rostro, a pocos centímetros del de Killua, quien contuvo un lloriqueo al sentir su nerviosismo golpearlo nuevamente. "Espero que confíes en mí tanto como yo confío en ti, Killua." Pidió casi en un ruego. Él asintió sin pensarlo.

"Lo hago, sólo me tomó por sorpresa y me hizo pensar lo peor. Lo siento." Después de un par de segundos analizando su semblante, ella asintió.

"Trabajaremos en eso." Le dijo seriamente y el altavoz volvió a sonar con el aviso de abordar. "¡Ah, Nuestro vuelo!" Gritó ella tomando sus pertenencias y dejando un poco aturdido al niño por el drástico cambio de actitud y ambiente. "¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!" Le apresuró empujándolo fuera del pequeño cuarto de intendencia.

Después de eso todo pasó con tranquilidad. Viajaron en tres aviones antes de tomar el que realidad iba a su destino. Gon siempre ocupaba el lado de la ventana y cuando debían mantener su cinturón de seguridad ella se recostaba sobre su hombro con todo el permiso de su amigo. Más de una vez las señoritas de sobrecargo se acercaron a él preguntando si se encontraba bien, pues el color de su rostro era muy llamativo.

Killua culpaba y maldecía su pálido color de piel por resaltar exageradamente sus _leves_ sonrojos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente acostumbrado a la cercanía de la niña, se permitió apoyar su cabeza sobre la de su amiga y tomar pequeñas siestas también.

Entre sus vuelos descansaron en hoteles, visitaron algunos restaurantes que los libraran un poco de la no muy agardable comida de avión e hicieron rápidas visitas a algunos lugares turísticos; todo con acceso y facilidad envidiables gracias a sus licencias de cazador.

Finalmente llegaron a la capital de _Kakin. _Un país no muy destacado hasta hace poco, ya que en el transcurso de un año su registro de flora y fauna se incrementó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. O eso era lo que Killua cree que escuchó en alguna parte.

"¿Entonces vives en la capital?" Preguntó casualmente el chico mirando el fuerte ajetreo y tráfico en las calles.

"Nop, en lo absoluto." Negó ella y el otro asintió comprensivo. Demasiada urbanización para Gon. "Supongo que tomaremos un bus." Pensó en voz alta.

Su transporte no se demoró en pasar y entre charlas tranquilas, no prestaron atención al descenso de personas que se dió a lo largo del viaje. Hasta que Gon le avisó a Killua que era hora de bajar, él notó que eran los últimos pasajeros en el lugar. Al dejar el autobús, Killua creyó necesario expresar:

"Gon, aquí no hay nada."

Ella no se inmutó. "Bueno, es que aún no llegamos." Obvió. "Debemos ir allá" y señaló a algún punto en la cima de la enorme montaña que se abría paso ante ellos.

Killua suponía que ella no iba a llamar a nadie para que los recogieran en limusina.

El transcurso fue largo. Escalar la montaña no fue difícil para ellos, en lo absoluto; pero sí un poco tedioso para alguien acostumbrado a lo... fácil, como Killua. No fue hasta que el camino se niveló y, entre su contante charla, Gon le avisó con emoción que estaban a punto de llegar cuando el niño se empezó a poner _muy_ nervioso.

¿Por qué no había pensado en ése momento antes? Estaba demasiado preocupado por su familia y el simple hecho de poder estar con su amiga más tiempo, que olvidó por completo lo delicado que era conocer y prácticamente _vivir_ con Gon y sus "amigos". ¿Por lo menos ella les había dicho algo de esto? Oh, seguro que no.

"Killua" le sacó de su estupor la niña, ella estaba un par de metros delante de él. "¿Por qué te detienes?"

"Uh..."

"Anda, Killua. ¡Ya quiero llegar!" Le apresuró yendo hacie él con saltitos de emoción y lo comenzó a empujar por la espalda.

"¿Qué tal si vas tú primero y después llego yo?" propusó nervioso con los pies clavados en el suelo, aunque con la fuerza de Gon eso no servía de mucho para impedir que avanzara.

"¿Hah? ¿Por qué haría eso?" Preguntó confundida. Killua pensó que en realidad no tenía mucho sentido lo que había dicho. Cuando él no respondió Gon se posicionó frente a él y lo estudió de arriba abajo, el albino desvió su atención a otra dirección. "¿Acaso estás nervioso?" preguntó incrédula y Killua casi se sintió ofendido por el pequeño tono de burla en su voz.

"No lo digas cómo si fuera algo estúpido. ¿Y si ellos me odian? Estoy seguro que ni si quiera les dijiste que me traías contigo."

"Bueno, es que no les dije que ya venía." Respondió ella simplemente. "Pero no te va a odiar. Yo no estaba nerviosa cuando conocí a tu familia." Le reclamó.

"Tú eres muy rara." De inmediato la morena hizo un puchero enojado ante ello. Killua no pudo evitar reírse y poco después ella le siguió.

"¡Todo va a estar bien!" Exclamó ella cuando su risa se calmó y seguido, le tomó la mano. El niño estaba empezando a molestarse consigo mismo; sus sonrojos y nerviosismo ante el contacto cercano con Gon le eran instintivos e incontrolables. Sin embargo, en ese momento no evitó mirarla a los ojos. "Ni siquiera sé si habrá alguien en casa, te he dicho que normalmente están trabajando." Le tranquilizó. No pareció funcionar mucho, así que agregó"...Y, a comparación de tu casa, aquí no te recibirán con puertas de pruebas, peleas y amenazas."

Killua soltó una carcajada, apretó firmemente sus manos unidas y la jaló más cerca de él; cadera con cadera.

"¿Qué esperabas de la familia élite de asesinos; _Zoldyck?" _

Apenas terminó de pronunciar su apellido con falsa altanería cuando una flecha cortó el aire entre los dos niños, pasando peligrosamente cerca del lado de Killua más que de Gon.

"Bien, _asesino élite Zoldyck_. Aléjate de mi hija antes de que tenga que enseñarte cómo se hace un verdadero homicidio."

Inmediatamente se giró en dirección a la voz... y supo que la había _cagado. _Frente a él se erguía la amenazadora silueta de un hombre; Cargaba en su hombro una ballesta que sostenía con una sola mano (eso explicaba la flecha), era bastante alto, seguro más que Leorio, por lo que lo miraba hacia abajo y gracias a la capucha que vestía y sombreaba sus ojos, estos se veían aún mas hostiles.

No habían pasado ni dos segundos en los que se sostuvieron la mirada, pero para el albino fueron una eternidad.

"¡Papá!" Intervinó Gon con alegría al ver al hombre, quién tuvo un desconcertante cambio de actitud al escuchar a la niña. Su estoico semblante se disolvió en una expresión sorprendida, tal vez un poco de vergüenza y cuando Gon soltó la mano de su amigo y corrió hacia su padre, Killua alcanzó a captar una discreta sonrisa... Justo antes de que la morena saltara emocionada hacia él provocara una estrepitosa caída.

"¡Uf...!" Escuchó como se le escapaba todo el aire al pobre hombre cuando su espalda chocó en el suelo y Gon cayó sobre él. "¿Desde... cuando eres tan fuerte y pesada?" Preguntó débilmente.

"¡Te extrañé un montón!" Gritó su amiga rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, el hombre se sentó en el pasto y la abrazó de vuelta.

"Yo también, Gon." Dijo suavemente. Killua los miró atentamente en su encuentro con muchas dudas y ecuaciones en su mente.

《_¿Él es su padre? Se ve muy jóven... espera._  
_¿Gon no había dicho en el examen que sus padres habían muer...? ¡No, qué estúpido! Olvidó que acababa de descubrir que Ging Freecss es el padre de Gon. ¿Tal vez fue adoptada por ése hombre? Aunque ella no lo mencionó; dijo que vivía con unos amigos.._》

"¡...Y él es mi mejor amigo, lo conocí en el examen!" La voz de su amiga al apuntarlo hizo que saltara en su lugar. Gon y "su padre" ya estaban de pie, al parecer la niña ya había comenzado a contarle sobre el examen, se había perdido de ello, totalmente distraído por sus pensamientos. "Era a él a quién me refería cuando te llamé y te avisé que estaba en su casa." Le explicó.

_¿Qué?_

Gon le había llamado mientras estaba en... Oh, no. Él había dicho...

"¿Estabas en su casa?" Cuestionó el hombre atónito. "Pero escuché que dijo..."

"Se llama Killua Zoldyck, ¿reconoces el apellido, no? Pero él ya no es más un asesino, es un cazador, ¡y hemos decidido que seremos un dúo genial!" Informó entusiasmada, sin notar que su "padre" miraba al susodicho con un aura asesina escalofriante. "¡Killua, éste es _Kite_!" Le presentó por su nombre.

_"Alguien tiene que enseñarle a esa niña a hablar las cosas con delicadeza y discreción."_ Pensó Killua tratando de que su sonrisa no temblara demasiado sin dejar de mirar al tutor de su mejor amiga. "Hola, señor. U-un gusto conocerlo, Gon ha hablado mucho de usted." El albino sabía que su sonrisa temblorosa no era muy convincente y tendió su mano al hombre, quién después de examinarlo por largos segundos la estrechó.

"¡Genial! ¡Ahora vamos a casa, tenemos _taaaanto_ que contarte!" Alargó la niña empujándolos a ambos por la espalda, ella estaba entre los dos chicos llevándo mayormente la conversación. El ambiente se aligeró sin que lo notaran.

"...d_ebiste_ haberme avisado que irías a la mansión de los Zoldyck" regañó Kite con los dientes apretados sentado a la mesa del comedor con Gon a su lado y Killua seguido de ella.

"Uh...Lo olvidé." Admitió avergonzada despues de unos segundos. "¡Pero si lo hubiera hecho, no me habrías deja...!"

"Exactamente." Le interrumpieron los otros dos al unísono, ella infló infantilmente sus mejillas y cruzó sus brazos.

"Siempre tan impulsiva..." habló para sí el adulto mientras se maseajaba la sien. "Habrá consecuencias." Le advirtió con seriedad a lo que ella respondió haciendo pucheros. "Por ahora, hay que arreglar el cuarto de huéspedes para Killua" le indicó. Gon se puso de pie, seguido de Killua. "¿Podría hablar contigo un segundo?" Le dijo al niño. Éste, después de dirigirle una mirada a su amiga, volvió a tomar asiento; y cuando Gon se disponía a hacer lo mismo, el hombre volvió a hablar.

"A solas."

"¡Bu!" La niña se enderezó inmediatamente provocando un movimiento brusco en su asiento, hizo un mohín y se dirigió a las escaleras. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio después de que ambos estuvieron a solas, poco después Kite volvió a hablar.

"¿Sabes que puedo sentir que sigues escondida en la escalera, cierto?"

Se escucharon unos leves quejidos seguidos de pasos acelerados en las escaleras, el albino contuvo una carcajada cuando se escuchó que se cerraba una puerta en el segundo piso de la casa.

"No sé por qué lo intento, si ella quiere puede escucharnos con sus sentidos súper desarrollados" dijo cansinamente y con una muy leve sonrisa, agregó "estoy seguro que debe tener su oído pegado en el suelo de la habitación." El niño no se contuvo, soltando una risa divertida al imaginarla en recostada en suelo con una cara de concentración intentando oír la conversación. Eso era algo que definitivamente haría su amiga.

Kite se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara afuera, Killua obedeció. Salieron del lugar y caminaron un poco en silencio. La vivienda se ubicaba en la montaña, al ex-asesino le recordaba infinitamente a la cabaña de empleados en la que vivían Zebro y Seaquant sólo que... mucho más viva; era un poco más grande que la de sus sirvientes, y aunque estaba en medio de un bosque, tenía un pequeño y pintoresco jardín alrededor de la casa. El bosque también era mucho más alegre, comparado con lo obscuro, frío y atemorizante que se veía el de la montaña Kukuro. Él suponía que era la diferencia de altitudes entre ambas montañas, la de su casa era mucho más alta.

"Me gustaría saber de tu boca qué es lo que sabes de Gon, qué fue lo que sucedió en la mansión Zoldyck y básicamente cuales son tus intenciones." El hombre era bastante directo. Habían llegado a una pequeña area vegetal, podría llamarsele huerto. Kite comenzó a recoger los frutos de un manzano gigante.

"Uhm... no sé mucho de su vida, si es lo que preguntas. Ella me ha contado un poco de ti, y de sus otros "amigos" pero no sé nada de su pasado, aparte de que es la célebre _Begonia Freecss._" Despues de su explicación, el hombre suspiró derrotado. Killua tomó una manzana del árbol y malabareó un poco con ella."Si quiere saber que fue lo que pasó en la mansión te sugiero que se lo preguntes directamente a ella, ya que no estuvimos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Le pedí que se mantuviera alejada de la casa mientras yo resolvía unos asuntos familiares, ella terminó entrando de todos modos." Explicó antes de darle una mordida a la fruta. _Dulce._

Kite dio un pequeño bufido.

"No me sorprende." Dijo divertido. "¿Alguien más de tu familia supo su verdadera identidad?" Agregó con seriedad.

"...sí. En realidad, mi padre fue el que me lo dijo." Informó. El otro hizo un gesto preocupado.

"Bueno, eso no es bueno. ¿Sabías que Silva fue de las personas más importantes que la buscó?" Le cuestionó, recibiendo un asentimiento del niño. "Deberé tomar medidas." Habló para sí.

"De hecho." Dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos del hombre. "Puedo jurar que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse." Le tranquilizó.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó algo sarcástico.

* * *

_"No te juntes demasiado con Illumi. O Milluki. O mamá_." Hablaba el niño albino con su recién nacido hermano, que se encontraba dormido. "Estoy seguro que su demencia es contagiosa. Kalluto también ha estado demasiado cercana a madre, hablé con ella hace rato, pero dijo que se iba a ir con un nuevo grupo que tenía. No pregunté demasiado, probablemente no me lo iba a contar de todos modos..." y siguió hablando.

"No recordaba a Killua tan parlanchín." Habló al aire Silva un par de metros fuera de la escena, seguido de una pequeña risa de Gon. "Sí, seguro es por ti." Dijo con seriedad, mirándola de reojo, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

"Está feliz." Dijo simplemente la niña, el hombre asintió. "Um... señor Zoldyck..." habló ella, llamando su atención. "Agradecería bastante que no dijera mucho sobre mí a... nadie, en general. Yo he hecho mi vida y no quisiera volver al pasado, estoy feliz como son las cosas ahora." Explicó, el asesino asintió lentamente.

"Supongo que sabes la relación que tengo con Ging." Comenzó. "No sé si podemos llamarnos amigos, pero fuimos colegas y en dados casos trabajamos juntos. Él estaba mal cuando sucedió todo." Le informó, sacándole una mueca a la niña. "Sabes, cuando él me pidió que te buscara yo ya había comenzado una investigación. No encontré nada fuera de lo que vi en aquella isla, así que le di toda la información que reuní junto con mi conclusión: su hija estaba muerta." Relató sin despegar la vista de sus hijos. "Yo creí que cuando le dijera todo se iba a quebrar, pero, en cambio, tomó todos los informes y archivos que había recopilado y los fulminó entre sus manos. Me miró a los ojos y con el semblante más serio que he visto en su rostro en toda mi vida, dijo: "_Mi hija no está muerta._" Casi me escupió las plabras en la cara." Recordó él.

Gon lo miraba con toda la atención del mundo. Killua escuchaba atentamente aún con su hermano en brazos, fingiendo distracción.

"Tuvimos una discusión. Bueno, yo discutí. Porque él estaba bastante tranquilo. Me llenó de coraje que no reaccionara mal a las noticias que le llevaba y desacreditara mi trabajo. Al final, le pregunté como era que estaba tan seguro de lo que decía y, justo antes de irse soltó: "_Yo la siento viva._" Mientras se tocaba el pecho. Después dijo: "_Quería que me dieras una pista. Una ubicación, un nombre, una huella. Pero tendré que seguir yo sólo. Gracias._" Me dió mi paga y se fue sin siquiera mirarme.  
Yo creí que estaba en negación, así que lo dejé irse. No lo he visto en un tiempo, pero ése hombre es terco. No creo que se haya rendido. Aunque él nunca quiso volver a la isla. " Informó a Gon. "Pienso decirle que estaba equivocado, porque tomo muy enserio mi trabajo. Pero te aseguro que fuera de eso, no podrá obtener nada más de mí. Te doy mi palabra." Prometió. Killua deseaba ver el semblante de la morena. El silencio después de eso fue intenso, pero se rompió abruptamente con la voz de la niña.

"¡Promesa de pulgares!" Exigió al experimentado asesino. Killua se carcajeó. Después de un rato el hombre aceptó la petición de la pequeña cazadora. Y su hermano menor siguió en su profundo sueño.

* * *

"Lo juró con sangre. Mi padre es un hombre de palabra. Además, no tiene idea de a donde nos dirigíamos. " Dijo terminando su relato, el otro asintió.

"Bueno, eso me deja un poco más tranquilo. Siempre sospeché que Ging la seguía buscando." Habló Kite frustrado mientras se pasaba la mano por la parte trasera de su cuello. Killua se compadeció de él, aunque sólo tenía pocos fragmentos de la historia. "Te falta una pregunta."

"...¿hah?"

"¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? ¿Qué te hizo venir aquí?" Preguntó sin mirarlo. "Al principio supuse que venías por Gon, para entregarla. Pero si no sabías quién era hasta hace poco, y ya estuvo en la mansión Zoldyck, eso es ilógico; entonces, ¿cuál es la razón para que cambiaras tu estilo de vida tan radicalmente? Porque no esperes los lujos que has tenido toda tu vida aquí" advirtió con su atención fija en el paisaje que ofrecía la montaña. Killua no pensó mucho antes de responder.

"Que haya nacido en una familia de asesinos no me obliga a cumplir el mismo destino o tener la misma pasión por esas acciones." Kite estaba atento a sus palabras, así que continúo. "Y aunque la familia Zoldyck tiene una fortuna interminable no siento que tengamos una vida envidiable, en lo absoluto. Mi vida se ha basado en entrenamientos y castigos nada agradables, me acostumbré a ello. Y cuando asisití al examen hunter mi única finalidad era escapar de casa, aunque fuera solo por un tiempo y... conocí a Gon." Dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. "Al principio sólo me acerqué a ella porque teníamos la misma edad, pero luego... me perdí. Creo que tenemos mucho en común pero al mismo tiempo es tan diferente a mí. Es alegre, optimista... ocurrente" agregó entre risas. "Sólo íbamos a ser amigos en el tiempo que durara el examen por lo riesgoso que era con mi familia, pero luego de que Illumi intentó matarla y..."

"Quién intentó qué..." Farfulló el hombre, Killua continuó de inmediato.

"...¡Al final todo salió bien!" Exclamó con una sonrisa nerviosa sin mirar al otro a los ojos. "C-creo que finalmente me atrapó su libertad, me sentía libre con ella." Continuó con una sonrisa que el hombre no se perdió. "Mi plan nunca fue venir aquí, pero ella me lo planteó de una forma tan sencilla... no pude evitar ilusionarme con dejar a mi familia, así que sólo me dejé llevar y lo intenté. Las cosas salieron mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, claro, gracias a Gon." Admitió, si ella no habría desobedecido su petición, las cosas serían muy diferentes." Me salvó." Concluyó.

Fueron consumidos en un cómodo silencio después de eso, mirando como comenzaba a atardecer. El clima era realmente agradable.

"Me alegro." Sonrió el adulto, llamando la atención de Killua. Kaito lo miró ya no se veía amenzante. "Que Gon te haya salvado." Aclaró. "Espero que aquí encuentres lo que estás buscando."

Killua casi le responde que ya lo hizo. Guardó silencio, en cambio.

Un grito de voz familiar los sacó de su nube, los chicos reaccionaron a la par, corriendo a socorrer a Gon. Llegaron en un parpadeo a la puerta de la casa, encontrando una escena inesperada, por lo menos para Killua.

"¡Te extrañé mucho! ¡No te veía hace taaaanto!" Lloriqueó la niña abrazada de una mujer de largo cabello negro ondulado. Kite sonreía de brazos cruzados ante el encuentro. "¿Viene Knov contigo?" Preguntó la niña cuando su abrazo se deshizo.

"Está resolviendo unos asuntos en la capital, no debe tardar mucho." Respondió ella con cariño acariciandosu cabello.

"¡Oh, están aquí!" Notó la niña emocionada cuando los vio ."Palm, él es mi mejor amigo Killua, ¡lo conocí en el examen hunter!" Lo presentó entusiasmada. Antes de que el susodicho hablara, el rostro y aura de la chica cambió radicalmente, volviéndose obscura. Esta lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Mejor... amigo." Repitió la chica con voz tétrica, provocando un escalofrío en el niño.

"_¿Cuantos amigos más tendrá Gon_?" Pensó débilmente el albino.

* * *

:)))))

Gracias por leer y comentar!


	12. Chapter 12

"Ahora, al poner tus manos a los lados de la copa y usar _ren _sabremos en qué categoría está el aura dependiendo de su reacción." Explicó Kite poniendo una hoja de arbol sobre la copa de agua. Él y Killua estaban sentados a la mesa, mientras la niña los miraba desde la barra encimera de la cocina. "Gon, ¿me ayudas?" Pidió con una sonrisa. Gon frunció el ceño por un segundo.

"Trataré de no hacer demasiado desastre." Murmuró bajando del banquillo para acercarse a ellos. Ante la atenta mirada de Killua y la tranquila presencia de su tutor usó su aura. Contrario a lo que ella planeaba, el agua del contenedor se derramó en un instante cayendo a la mesa hasta llegar al suelo. Killua y Kite se sobresaltaron, impresionados.

"¡Ah, no!" Chilló Gon con un pequeño salto. "¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Exclamó corriendo por algún utensilio para limpiar lo que había hecho con su prueba. Mientras tanto, el hombre examinó más de cerca la prueba.

"Sí, ¿qué fue eso?" Repitió el niño acercándose también.

"Bueno, Gon es una potenciadora. Los potenciadores producen más agua al activar su _ren_, provocando que esta se desborde, sólo que..." dijo pensativo. "Ni siquiera lo intentó. Esto es una muestra de lo fuerte que se está volviendo, impresionante." Después miró al niño. "Dicen que entrenó su fuerza en la mansión, ¿cierto?"

"_Síp._ Al parecer empujó ocho toneladas." Asintió. El otro sonrió.

"A eso se debe entonces. La fuerza muscular repercute mucho en el aura, es normal que suceda esto. Probablemente ella ni siquiera ha caído en cuenta de su nueva habilidad, por ello le tomó por sorpresa." Dijo poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla. "Deberá entrenar para tener un mejor control."

Después de limpiar el agua que se había tirado y re acomodar la hoja sobre la copa Gon volvió a su lugar en la encimera para ver la lección de Killua.

"Le pedí a Gon que lo hiciera aunque ya supiera su tipo de aura para darte una demostración, pero ella ya tiene un largo historial de entrenamiento, probablemente tu prueba no sea tan notable como la de ella, pero es normal." Explicó para después apuntar al recipiente." Inténtalo." Pidió.

Killua se arremangó la camisa, puso sus manos en la posición que había usado antes su amiga, tomó una profunda respiración cerrando sus ojos y activó _ren _cuando los abrió.

Podía ver su aura escapar de su cuerpo y dirigirse a la copa, pero no alcanzó a ver ninguna reacción. Frunció el ceño e intensificó su aura mirando fijamente cualquier movimiento, pero nada sucedió. Alcanzó a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el rabillo del ojo. Finalmente se rindió y dejó caer sus manos a los lados.

"Ah... ¿no pasó nada?" Habló decaído. "¿Mi _ren _es demasiado débil?" Preguntó mirando a Kite pero el negó con la cabeza.

"Sabía que sería un transmutador." Habló Gon más para sí con una sonrisa, pero el albino la escuchó.

"¿Transmutador? Pero no sucedió nada..." se lamentó.

"Pruébala" le animó su maestro. Killua lo miró confundido pero no se negó. Hundió la punta de su dedo en el agua, después se lo llevó a la boca y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"¿Sabe dulce?" Expresó dudoso.

"Los transmutadores puede cambiar la cualidad del agua. No es visible pero el cambió está ahí." Le explicó.

"Transmutador...¡Genial!" Exclamó el niño con emoción.

"Sí, los transumadores se caracterizan por ser tramposos, mentirosos..." Farfulló una voz proveniente de las escalera. Palm lo estaba mirando a los ojos mientras bajaba los escalones, con un cuchillo en mano. "Unos traidores." Terminó al pie de la escalera.

"¡Buenos días, Palm!" Saludó la niña desde su lugar, luego fijó la vista en el arma que llevaba la mujer. "¿Harás el desayuno? ¡te puedo ayudar!" Se ofreció la niña sonriendo.

"Claro que sí, pequeña Gon." Respondió entusiasmada. Su aura había cambiado nuevamente, casi se podían ver flores flotando a su alrededor"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" Le preguntó avanzando hacia ella. Los dos chicos que presenciaban la escena sintieron sudor bajar de su sien.

"¿Está bien que esté con Gon mientras tiene ése cuchillo?" Le preguntó por lo bajo el niño a Kite, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

"Nunca le haría nada a Gon. Déjala, es mejor no molestarla." Advirtió, seguido de eso, Knov hizo acto de presencia.

"Buenos días" habló educadamente a la vez que se arreglaba el traje de su saco, todos le devolvieron el saludo"Te pido disculpas por la rudeza de mi estudiante." Le dijo a Killua con una ligera inclinación a lo que Killua negó.

"Meh, me he acostumbrado." Dijo restándole importancia.

"Hablaré nuevamente con ella." Arremetió el hombre, antes de dirigirse a su amigo. "Kite, recibí una llamada de Morel" avisó. "Al parecer sigue algo atrapado en una misión con los chicos, se demorará un poco más en llegar. También me preguntó cómo te había ido en el examen, pero no le dije nada." Habló a Gon, quién le dio una sonrisa traviesa. "Tendrá que esperar hasta que llegue, ¿no?"

"¡Síp! Le contaré _toooodo_ en persona, no por teléfono." Dijo decidida al cruzar sus brazos. "Estarán tan sorprendidos cuando les diga que pasé... ¡yo quiero ver su reacción!" Se emocionó. Todos los adultos rodearon los ojos con gracia.

"Todos sabíamos que iba a pasar." Murmuró Kite con gracia.

"Hay muchas más cosas en tu historia que sorprenden más que eso. Como haber sido arrastrada a la guarida de una familia de asesinos." El aura de Palm se opacó nuevamente, llamando la atención de los presentes, y sus cortes con el cuchillo los pobres tomates se volvió bastante agresivo. Luego de su arranque de ira contra los vegetales, dejándolos hechos papilla más que picados, tomó respiraciones varias respiraciones profundas. "Terminé mi parte, pequeña Gon." Avisó alegremente a la niña, su aura _volvió _a iluminarse y rodearse de floresillas.

"Hum, creo que te emocionaste un poco con eso." Se lamentó la menor mirando el desastre en la tabla de picar. "Pero sigue funcionando." Y se encogió de hombros.

"_¿De verdad...?_" Pensó Killua mirando con el ceño fruncido la abominación de la mujer, pero al parecer la loca podía leer la mente, ya que apenas pudo terminar su pensamiento cuando Palm volteó la mirada hacia él tan velozmente, que el chico juraba que se había provocado un latigazo en el cuello. Ante la mirada de odio puro que ella le lanzó, involuntariamente mostró ambas manos en señal de inocencia, un segundo después las bajó indignado.

Killua Zoldyck no era amenazado ni se doblegaba ante _nadie._

_A_mbos se sostuvieron una mirada desafiante por lo que, sintió, fue una eternidad; hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por Kite.

"Bien, bien. Nada de sangre dentro de esta casa." Reglamentó, irónicamente, interponiendo su guadaña frente el rostro de Killua para detener su duelo de miradas.

Gon lo miró confundida. ¿Lo decía porque podía cortarse haciendo la comida o...?

"Ahora, mocoso." Dijo tomándolo por el hombro, guiándolo a la salida de la casa. "Tienes mucho en lo que trabajar si quieres ponerte a la par con Gon." El niño se animó ante eso. "Vendremos en un rato." Avisó a las chicas. Knov asintió.

"Yo tengo que volver a la capital a revisar los últimos detalles para nuestra próxima misión." Ante eso, Palm salió de la cocina para acercarse a él, era obvio que le hablaba a ella cómo su aprendiz. "Regresaré al anochecer. Cuídense, no hagan nada tonto." Advirtió, de nuevo, dirigiéndose más directamente a Palm.

"Por supuesto, señor Knov. Lo estaré esperando." respondió anonada mirando al hombre con admiración antes de que se fuera, ella soltó un suspiro enamorado.

"_Paaaaalm_" llamó la niña desde la cocina. "¿Me puedes ayudar, _por favooor_?" rogó antes de que la mujer acudiera a auxiliarla.

...

"¿Hah? ¿más meditación?" se quejó el albino. "_Nooo_. Yo quiero luchar. ¡Quiero entrenar mi _nen _y usar mis habilidades de transmutador!" se emocionó soltando golpes al aire, su maestro negó con la cabeza.

"Para entrenar tu aura debes meditar para poder controlarla y así fortalecerla. Por lo que sé, tu entrenamiento físico es el adecuado. Tienes buena fuerza bruta, pero eso no te será de mucha ayuda si no sabes manejar tu espíritu." explicó pacientemente pero la mirada malhumorada del albino no cambió.

"Aburrido." farfulló. El hombre suspiró con cansancio. No era nada que le sorprendiera. Aún con la pequeña entusiasta de Gon tuvo demasiados problemas para que se concentrara, claro, era ella una niña de apenas siete años en ése entonces; el entrenamiento de _nen _requería de una gran madurez que era difícil de esperar aún a los doce años de Killua. Incluso él a los quince no lo tuvo tan fácil.

"Bien, escucha" dijo después de pensarlo un tiempo. "Cambiaré un poco el método que hemos llevado la última semana." propuso, obteniendo el interés del niño. "Para la mayoría de las personas la meditación es mucho más fácil estando a solas, incluyéndome. Pero cuando comencé a enseñar a Gon noté que para ella todo era más fácil estar acompañada, así que, ¿Crees que lo haría más _soportable ..._" dijo con sarcasmo, ya que la última vez que usó la palabra _difícil _se convirtió en un problema cuando el niño le dejó muy en claro que para él nada era difícil, sino mortalmente aburrido. "... si tuvieras un compañero de entrenamiento?" concluyó.

Killua frunció el ceño. Él esperaba cambiar por completo la meditación, pero de igual manera pensó en la propuesta. El ex-asesino estaba acostumbrado a tortuosos entrenamientos solitarios donde era encerrado por días hasta haber aprendido lo esperado por su cuenta, pero le gustaba la idea de que alguien más sufriera con él el aburrimiento.

Entonces, si aceptaba probablemente estaría con alguien que está en su mismo nivel de aprendiz principiante. ¿Llevarían a otra persona? ¿y si esa persona era insoportable como la mayoría de los niños de su edad? Aunque él sabe que _normalmente_ el entrenamiento _nen _comienza hasta después de los dieciseis años o más, cómo Palm que apenas había comenzado...

Sus divagaciones fueron abruptamente detenidas ante su idea. Un escalofrío le recorrió en algún momento mientras tenía la mirada perdida en un punto muerto, reacción que no pasó desapercibida por su confundido maestro.

"Bien, voy a esforzarme en mi meditación, pero no quiero traigas a Palm. Lo haré bien solo." El tono de su voz estaba perfectamente controlado, pero el hecho de que desviara la mirada para no mirar a Kite lo delató. El hombre casi ríe, pero aún no podía descifrar lo que pasó por la mente del niño.

"No te preocupes, estoy segura que Palm tampoco estaría contenta entrenando contigo." Dijo casualmente. "Pero está bien, aunque creo que Gon sí estará un poco más decepcionada por entrenar por su parte" dijo elevando sus hombros, tomando inmediatamente la atención del albino. Ambos se miraron por varios segundos.

"Realmente no entiendo porqué pensaste en Palm antes que en Gon." Admitió Kite Kite incrédulo, haciendo sonrojar de vergüenza al niño.

"¡Tú lo dijiste, ella está muy sobre mí!" Se excusó apuntándole con el dedo. El adulto le bajo su mano lentamente.

"Sí, en cuanto a conocimientos nen. Pero su fierza cambió demasiado drásticamente, cómo pudiste ver antes, ella ya no tiene el control que amtes tenía." Explicó sencillamente, Killua pensó que eso tenía un poco de lógica. "No tendrá que empezar desde cero, pero sí deberá meditar mucho y en términos de entrenamiento físico, tu fuerza es superior a la suya, pero tú sabes controlarla, así que estoy esperando el menor número de huesos rotos posibles" advirtió serio, antes de cambiar su semblante a uno pensativo. "...aunque eso también es parte de la experiencia." Pensó en alto.

"¿Entonces entrenaré junto con Gon?" Aclaró con una sonrisa alegre, sin escuchar realmente el último comentario del hombre.

"Yo no creo que ella se niegue" respondió con simpleza. "Cómo ya lo dije, ambos tienen distintos puntos a fortalecer así que no estarán totalmente pegados el uno al otro, pero seguro funcionará. Puedo ver que ambos son muy similares en cuanto al talento nato, respondiste muy bien cuando abrí tus poros y, como tal vez sabes, a tu edad eso pudo haberte matado."

Fue imposible para Killua no recordar esa inexplicada experiencia. Cuando pidió a Kite ser su maestro, éste aceptó sin pensarlo demasiado, antes aclarandole que era peligroso y todo bajo su propio riesgo. Cuando estaba por abrir sus poros, Gon estaba nerviosa pero parecía confiada en que todo iría bien; realmente no sabía si esa confianza estaba puesta en la buena recepción de Killua o en el buen trabajo de su "padre".

Lo que probablemente nadie notó es que Killua estaba muy nervioso.

Él sabía de primera mano todos los riesgos que conllevaba eso; no por nada su padre había tomado la decisión de no enseñar nen a sus hijos hasta después de los quince años (cómo todo mortal), en vez de a la temprana edad de once (cómo a la mayoría de los varones Zoldyck). El ex-asesino aún recuerda a detalle como su hermano Milluki le dió a su familia un susto de muerte (más cómo un golpe de suerte, en su opinión) cuando lo inició su padre y su cuerpo no lo recibió muy bien, llevándolo a una especie de paro cardíaco.

Y el problema no era la muerte en sí, ya que Milluki no era alguien exactamente _importante_ para la familia. El verdadero problema sería el desprestigio y vergüenza que traería al apellido Zoldyck cuando todos se enteraran que uno de los hijos de Silva ni siquiera resistió la iniciación al _nen_.

Silva y Kyoko en realidad sí se preocuparon por la vida de su hijo, auxiliándolo de inmediato y gracias a ello su obeso hermano había vivído, pero, aún ante las objeciones de sus abuelos, Silva decidió atrasar un poco más el entrenamiento _nen_ y fortalecer el físico en sus otros hijos.

Killua siempre pensó que era injusto, ya que ése era el unico entrenamiento que le interesa por lo menos _un poco. _Pero al final decidió que valía la pena por el espectáculo de la casi muerte del cerdo de la familia.

Sinceramente, él se dió por bien servido en esa ocasión, pero un ligero miedo quedó guardado en su recuerdo.

Al final todo había salido más que bien. La sensación fue extraña e inexplicable pero muy liberadora. Kite, Knov y Gon lo felicitaron genuinamente por su talento y control, engrandecido su ego ya bastante alto.  
La cara de absoluta decepción de Palm al no verlo muerto lo haría reír cada vez que la recordaba.

"Bueno, ¿qué esperabas de un Zoldyck?" Presumió, aunque estaba absolutamente seguro que su familia ya le había quitado el apellido. "¿Y cómo fue cuando abriste los poros de Gon? ¿Fue tan soprendente como yo?" Preguntó juguetón, aunque el sabía que probablemente ella no lo había llevado tan fácil. A final de cuentas Gon lo hizo un par de años antes que él.

Sin embargo, su respuesta no fue la esperada.

Kite lo miró completamente extrañado, cómo si de pronto le hubiera crecido un cabeza extra o acabar de decir que el mar no era azul. Killua miró a sus espaldas.

_¿Sí me está viendo a mí o...? _Se preguntó. Y cuando se aseguró que no había nada tan extraño como para porovocar esa reacción en él, lo encaró de nuevo, algo incómodo esta vez.

"¿Dije algo mal?" Se lamentó apenado. Tal vez ése acontecimiento no había sido del todo agradable en la situación de su salió de su estupor al escucharlo y sacudió un poco su cabeza.

"No, en realidad no." Su voz era tan normal como siempre. "Sólo me tomaste un poco por sorpresa, ¿Gon te contó algo de eso?" Indagó con interés.

"Uh... no." Respondió.

"Oh. Entiendo." Expreso ¿aliviado? Sus hombros de deshicieron de la tensión que obtuvieron en algún momento de la conversación.

"¿Sucedió algo malo?" Se interesó el niño.

"No, no. Bueno, creo... hum..." titubeó levemente antes de toma aire. "Yo no estuve ahí, ¿sabes? No fui yo quien abrió sus poros, así que no puedo decir mucho al respecto. Al parecer Gon tampoco."

Killua no supo muy bien qué responder a eso. Su mente quedó en blanco. No pudo entender.

"Creí que tal vez te había dicho algo a ti." Expresó con curiosidad disimulada. Killua negó.

"No hemos hablado mucho de ella, ¿al parecer era peligroso tan cerca de la asociación?" Dudó. El rostro de su maestro se oscureció en un asentimiento. "Hablaríamos después, pero no quiero entrometerme demasiado antes de que ella me lo permita." El otro soltó una pequeña risa ante eso, y cuando Killua se comenzó a sentir ofendido por la burla, él volvió a hablar.

"¿Más entrometida que todo lo que hizo ella?" Habló irónico. "No lo creo. Meterse donde no la llaman es uno de sus mayores defectos... y virtudes."

Killua no pudo estar en desacuerdo.

Como se esperaba, Gon aceptó gustosa el estar emparejada con su amigo para un mejor desempeño y apenas un par de días después, Kite ya tenía un nuevo plan de entrenamiento par ambos. La meditación para control y fuerza del aura era una parte esencial para los dos, así que esa parte la hacían juntos y nadie sabía realmente si fue una buena o mala idea.

Por una parte estaban más tranquilos al estar acompañados pero, al mismo tiempo, cuando el aburrimiento les ganaba o llegaba el momento en que se cansaban y decidían tomar un descanso para charlar un poco el uno para el otro era una distracción enorme. Kite comenzó a supervisar por completo su meditación después de encontrarlos en una ocasión teniendo una competencia de pulseadas, ignorando su régimen.

Los niños avanzaron en un ritmo impresionante. Después de aprender lo básico Killua alcanzó a Gon en un santiamén, fue casi cómo si ella lo estuviera esperando ya que luego de eso ambos avanzaron a la par. Palm y Knov se marcharon tan repentinamente como llegaron y un par de semanas después Killua tuvo el placer de terminar de conocer a la "familia" de Gon.

Morel, Shoot y Knukcle llegaron casi al anochecer de un día bastante frío, el clima empezaba a cambiar por el comienzo del otoño, aunque en algunos días parecía ser pleno invierno.

Kite, Gon y Killua se encontraban en la sala jugando un juego de mesa que la niña amaba mientras tomaban chocolate caliente cuando a media partida su agradable paz fue conmocionada por los tres hombres que atravesaron la puerta. Cada uno con una caja de regalo en mano, dos de ellos bastante enérgicos.

Killua casi se infarta cuando pensó que se había perdido el cumpleaños de su amiga, pero cuando ella misma preguntó a qué se debían los presentes y ellos respondieron que era por haber logrado pasar su examen, el albino pudo volver a respirar correctamente. Debía preguntar cuando era su cumpleaños.

Antes de siquiera tomar los obsequios, Gon presentó a su _mejor amigo en el mundo_ a los recién llegados. El niño fue bien recibido, aunque el más pequeño de los hombres, Knukcle, lo miraba con obvio recelo examinándolo de pies a cabeza. Gon relató nuevamente, con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, su experiencia en el examen hunter y luego un breve resumen de su estadía en la casa Zoldyck.

Ciertamente Killua no quería que ella diera demasiados detalles, pero su versión de la historia:

Luego fuimos a casa de Killua, pero como en su familia todos son asesinos y temíamos que su hermano con el que peleé por la licencia estara ahí y me matara, él decidió que me quedara afuera. Pero su sirviente Zebro me ayudo a entrenar para empujar las 4 toneladas de la puerta principal, que era la única forma de entrar sin que su perro gigante, Mike, me comiera viva. Entonces entré y hablé con el señor Silva para que dejara a Killua venir aquí y él aceptó.

...sí, el no recibía muy buenas miradas después de eso.

Sin embargo, la familiaridad y confianza no tardó en llegar. En poco tiempo todos se llevaban como si se conocieran desde siempre, muy contrario a su situación con Palm, gracias al cielo. Cuando Killua preguntó a Morel si no desconfiaban de él, su respuesta fue que, más que confiar o desconfiar de Killua; confiaban en Kite.  
Al parecer no podían estar tranquilos con el juicio de Gon, ya que para ella del mundo era su amigo, (Killua no tardó en recordar a Hisoka). Pero al parecer Kite era una persona muy perceptiva. Y si el estaba tan cómodo con un ex-asesino en su casa conviviendo tanto con su _hija_, entonces no debía ser tan malo.

La alegría superó por mucho la ligera vergüenza que sintió al escuhar eso.

Él era considerado y percibido como una buena persona.

* * *

Era un agradable día nublado. El viento soplaba lo suficientemente fuerte para mover y tumbar algunas hojas débiles y anaranjadas de los árboles, pero no demasiado para volverlo molesto. En el tranquilo bosque de Kakin reinaba la paz y tranquilidad, sólo perturbada por una pareja de niños enérgicos que corrían y jugaban como sólo ellos saben hacerlo.

Siendo el día libre en su estricto régimen de entrenamiento, algunos esperarían que descansaran todo el día; pero eso no era tan divertido. A la hora de la comida fueron regañados por Kite, quien les dijo que lo tomen con calma por lo menos una vez al mes y ellos aceptaron avergonzados.

Después de su comida volvieron a adentrarse en el bosque, (esta vez caminando tranquilamente y no corriendo). Entre charlas y bromas treparon hábilmente por las ramas de voluptuoso árbol de olmo, que los esconde entre su follaje aún bastante decente a pesar de la temporada.

"...y todos molestaban a Kite diciéndole que parecía mi padre. Entonces, un día mientras estaba explorando el bosque lo ví llegar con un hombre siguiéndolo por detrás. Kite parecía molesto, y el hombre le insistía en que aceptara un trabajo, al parecer muy lejos de éste país. Comenzaron a discutir, creo que Kite de verdad quería quedarse aquí, entonces el hombre le dijo algo cómo: ¡Es un trabajo importante, directo de la asociación! Ni siquiera tienes una buena excusa para rechazarla ¿qué se supone que le diga al jefe?" Gon hizo una voz exageradamente gruesa que hizo reír a Killua. Ella continúo después de reír un poco también. "Yo me enojé por cómo le gritó, así que me acerqué, jalé un par de veces la camisa de Kite para llamar su atención y cuando ambos me miraron le dije lo más inocente posible: "Tardaste mucho, _papá_" mientras alzaba los brazos para que me cargara." Gon rió por el recuerdo y Killua hizo una expresión de asombro antes de reír con ella un poco.

"Él se veía tan avergonzado" Le dijo conteniendo una risilla. "Entonces me cargó y yo miré al hombre, Kite le dijo: "te presento a mi hija Gon." Entonces su expresión cambió de inmediato a una comprensiva y nos saludamos. Kite le explicó que no iba a dejar a "su hija" y no quería llevarme con el a ése otro país. Finalmente el hombre aceptó y se marchó. Él me dió las gracias por salvarlo de esa situación y cuando nos dimos vuelta para entrar a la casa todos estaban afuera de la puerta viéndonos. Kite se avergonzó mucho más. A partir de ahí, hubo un tiempo que todos lo llamaban "papá" para molestarlo, así fue hasta que una mañana cuando bajaba a desayunar escuché que él dijo "_Sólo Gon puede llamarme así"_. Obviamente él lo dijo para que lo dejaran en paz, no esperaba que yo lo escuchara. Cuando notó que estaba justo detrás de él cuando lo dijo, se puso tan rojo. Yo sólo tenía seis años y me sentí realmente especial. Es por ello que a veces juego con él diciéndole papá, aunque ya casi no lo toma por sorpresa, se ha acostumbrado." Dijo sonriendo cuando terminó su anécdota. Killua rió nuevamente.

"Bueno, lo noté desde que nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijo? ¡Fue aterrador!" Ambos volvieron a reír por el recuerdo.

"Hace eso para verse más serio y amenazador. Sinceramente, creo que somos más como hermanos, pero es lindo llamarnos así de vez en cuando. Después de lo que pasamos todos, sea el parentesco que sea está bien, con tal de tenernos como familia. Yo los aprecio mucho. A todos, pero hay una cercanía especialmente fuerte con Kite, después de todo el me encontró" divagó Gon sonriendo con melancólica.

"¿Él te encontró?" Preguntó Killua.

"Oh, vaya... ¡Nunca te conté todo lo que pasó! ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste?" Le reclamó ella golpeándolo levemente en el hombro, el equilibro del niño sobre la rama del árbol no titubeó.

"Lo he pasado muy bien, lo olvidé." Killua había estado realmente feliz en su primeros días de estadía con ellos y bastante ocupado entrenando también, pero no lo había olvidado ¿cómo hacerlo? Era la hija de Ging Freecss. Aún así no se permitió preguntar, obviamente era algo delicado. También creía que ella había evitado el tema. "Pero si no quieres hablar de ello..."

"Hicimos una promesa. Somos amigos ahora y sería muy egoísta que yo sepa todo de ti y tú no de mí, ...si es lo que quieres." Planteó su amiga jugando con sus manos en una especie de tic nervioso que Killua nunca había visto en ella antes. Después lo miró. "¿Quieres saberlo?" Preguntó.

Hubo una breve pausa de silencio. El albino tenía curiosidad, pero no quería presionarla a nada. Sin embargo, sabía que Gon no estaría feliz por el hecho de romper su promesa, por más que él le restara importancia. Entonces Killua le sonrió suavemente.

"Estoy aquí para escucharte." Respondió y ella le dió una ligera sonrisa.

"Bien..." asintió y después cambió su postura sobre la rama del árbol a una más cómoda. "Entonces, antes de venir aquí con Kite yo vivía en una pequeño lugar llamado Whale Island..."


	13. Chapter 13

"¡Hola señor Tsubasa!"

"Oh, pero si es la señorita Freecss." Reconoció alegremente el hombre de la frutería; la pequeña de tan solo seis años de edad asintió enérgica. "Qué gusto verla pequeña, ¿y dónde está tu tía? No te habrás alejado de ella sin su permiso, ¿o sí?" Preguntó el hombre buscando con la mirada a la mujer.

Todos en la pacífica_ Ilsa Ballena_ se conocían unos a otros cómo si de un vecindario se tratara, y aunque en general era un lugar seguro, no sería la primera vez que la pobre Mito entraba en pánico cuando la traviesa niña se alejaba de su vista.

"¡_Nop_!" Exclamó resonando la última consonante, después le extendió un papel doblado. "¡Estoy haciendo un encargo! La abuela Abe convenció a mi tía de que me dejara venir por mí misma." Le contó entusiasmada y radicalmente cambio sus saltitos emocionados por una pose erguida, infló el pecho y puso sus manos en su caderas. "Porque ya soy una niña grande." Anunció, seguido de una estridente risa del hombre con el que hablaba.

"Claro que lo eres. Vuelvo en un segundo." Le dijo señalando el papel y comenzó a surtir la lista de alimentos en una bolsa de tela. No se necesitó demasiado tiempo para que la niña comenzara a distraerse con los demás puestos del mercado y comenzó a caminar mientras recibía saludos de bastantes personas, ella era muy reconocida en la Isla. Cuando notó que cada vez eran menos negocios y estaba por llegar al puerto, ella decidió dar media vuelta y volver por las cosas que le habían pedido.

Echó un último vistazo a los barcos que arribaban a la isla, pensando en lo divertido que sería subir a uno de ellos y viajar; hasta que su fantasía se vio interrumpida por otra distracción.

Era una persona, un niño que bajaba de uno de los barcos.  
¡Un niño de su edad! "_¡Un amigo_!" Pensó y la emoción invadió por completo el ser de la pequeña infante, que sin pensarlo corrió hacia la nueva persona en la isla, pero al prestar más atención sus pasos se ralentizaron hasta detenerse.

Iba acompañada de un hombre muy grande que parecía algo enojado. Suponía que era su padre, aunque no se parecían en nada... eso pasaba a veces, le había dicho su tía. El niño tenía cabello rubio bastante corto, incluso más que el de Mito, pero su cara era afeminada y llevaba un vestido gris aunque muy sucio y hecho jirones. Ella se atrevía a decir que era una niña, pero lo que más le llamó su atención fue:

_¿Acaso tenía cadenas en las manos?_

...

Bueno, ella nunca antes había visto eso en persona. Pero estaba segura que sí había visto algo similar en la televisión de una pequeña tienda de electrónicos; sin embargo, ella sabía que sólo encadenaban a la gente que hizo cosas malas. Tal vez se había portado mal, pero ella misma lo había hecho antes y su tía nunca la había tratado así. Así que, cómo toda niña inocente, se decidió a ir y preguntarle ella misma.

Cuando comenzó a avanzar hacia el niño nuevamente, el caos se desató. Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por gritos escandalizados y la gente del mercado comenzó a huir de la escena.

El hombre que acompañaba a la niña estaba siendo atacado por personas que ella nunca antes había visto, así que probablemente eran trabajadores que llegaban en los barcos comerciantes.

El pobre hombre luchaba contra sus tres atacantes a la vez y todo apareció empeorar cuando uno de ellos tomó un cuchillo como arma. En ése momento fue cuando la morena salió de su estupor. Ingenuamente, ella decidió que lo mejor sería alejar al niño de su "papá" mientras la discusión seguía, después, notó que a quién buscaba ya no se encontraba en la escena.

En medio de la locura y el descontrol, la niña se mantuvo tranquila en su lugar, un poco desconcertada por la situación que nunca antes había presenciado. Buscó velozmente al niño desconocido con su mirada hasta que logró identificar un pequeño borrón gris entrando a un callejón.

Muy a tiempo la niña se alejó de la escena para perseguir al infante, ya que segundos después de su partida se presenció por primera vez en muchos años un asesinato en Isla Ballena.

La persecución de los pequeños no duró demasiado, la recién llegada no parecía tener mucha energía, ya que se tuvo que detener para tomar aire justo antes de entrar al bosque. La morena sonrió cuando finalmente se pudo acercar a ella hasta ponerse a su espalda y le tocó el hombro, provocando que esta se sobresaltara y volteara a verla asustada.

"Oh, ¿te asuste? ¡lo siento!" Se disculpó de inmediato. Mirándola de cerca, ya estaba casi segura que se trataba de una niña. "Te vi cuando bajaste del barco. ¡Eso es genial! ¿Vienes de visita o te quedarás aquí? ¡podríamos ser amigas! Mi nombre es Be..." se interrumpió rápidamente cuando vio que el rostro de la niña perdía color y se comenzaba a tambalear. Afortunadamente alcanzó a atrapar el pequeño cuerpo antes de que llegara al suelo.

"¡Hey! ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Cuantos dedos ves?" Preguntó apresuradamente y levantó dos dedos frente a los ojos de la niña justo antes de que se cerraran por completo. "Oh, no, no. Debe estar enferma." Se lamentó nerviosa mirando a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero estaban algo alejados del pueblo y probablemente había mucha gente donde sucedió la pelea para separar a los hombres, pensó ella.

"La llevaré con Mito, ella la va a ayudar." Se decidió cargando el cuerpo de la niña en su espalda. Era bastante ligera, pero no sabía si eso era bueno. Se apresuró a correr por el bosque para llegar a casa lo antes posible recordando en el camino que había olvidado regresar por su encargó.

"¡Tía Mito! ¡Abe!" Llamó desde afuera, no podía abrir la puerta, ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas sosteniendo a la niña. "¿Pueden abrirme?" Exclamó, esperando que la escucharan, no pasó mucho cuando oyó pasos desde dentro de la casa.

"¿Begonia? Sabes que siempre está abierto..." escuchó la voz de su tía a la vez que abría la entrada. La mujer soltó un pequeño grito al ver la imagen frente a sus ojos. "¡Madre mía! ¿Qué pasó?" Exclamó asustada dejando pasar a su sobrina, de inmediato le quitó a la niña de la espalda para tomarla en sus brazos.

"Creo que se sintió mal, tía Mito." Fue la explicación que recibió, pero no indagó demasiado, centrándose principalmente en cuidar a la pequeña niña.

"Y eso fue lo que pasó." Concluyó cabizbaja la morena sentada a la mesa junto a las dos mujeres. "Por eso olvidé traer los vegetales... ¡pero aún tengo el dinero!" Se excusó la niña sacando las monedas de sus shorts y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso ahora. Hiciste bien en ayudar a la niña." Le consoló su abuela, haciéndola sonreír. "¿Por qué no vas a cuidar de ella unos minutos? Lleva un buen tiempo dormida y si despierta sola tal vez se asuste." Le sugirió, a lo que Begonia aceptó enérgica saltando de la silla para luego subir corriendo las escaleras, cosa por la que normalmente era regañada, pero las dos amas de casa no tenían cabeza para eso en el momento.

"¿Qué tiene la pequeña?" Preguntó con seriedad la mujer mayor a su hija.

"Desnutrida." Comenzó la pelirroja. "Algunos golpes en el cuerpo, las muñecas heridas por las esposas, ardiendo en fiebre, ha llorado en sueños... tal vez tenga alucinaciones." Siguió antes de soltar un suspiro. "La iban a vender, ¿verdad?" Murmuró dolida.

"Probablemente la llevaban como esclava, sí." Asintió la anciana un poco más tranquila al tema que la otra mujer que ya se encontraba temblando.

"¿Q-qué haremos? ¿Y si ella empeora? No podemos dejarla, no podemos permitir que..." habló entre lágrimas. "Pero tampoco podemos mantenerla, ¿o sí? No sé... qué..."

"Mito." Llamó Abe con dureza, sobresaltándola. " Respira, tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Necesitas calmarte ¿_okay_?" Le pidió, a lo que la otra asintió tomando profundas respiraciones pausadas. "No lograremos nada entrando en pánico. Iré a ver qué fue lo que sucedió mientras cuidas de las niñas, ¿está bien?" Propuso ella.

"No, no. ¿Irás hasta el pueblo tu sola? No, no." Repitió con voz trémula. "Yo lo haré, no tienes que..."

"Mito, necesitas tranquilizarte. Sólo te pondrás peor si vas al pueblo ahora. No te preocupes, yo iré a investigar qué sucedió y regreso enseguida. Tienes que quedarte a cuidar a las niñas, no debe tardar mucho en despertar. ¿Bien?" Mito asintió. "Sube con ellas." Le dijo señalando el techo. "Mi pobre nieta también está asustada, aunque trate de ocultarlo." Ante eso, la mujer se puso de pie inmediatamente para ir a consolar a su pequeña, también subió corriendo las escaleras. Abe rió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Es impresionante como reacciona ante la pequeña Begonia. Es tanto su debilidad como fortaleza." Habló la mujer para sí tomando su bastón y una bolsa antes de salir de la pequeña vivienda.

Cuando Mito llegó a la habitación de Begonia, que ahora era mayormente ocupada por su invitada, se asomó por la abertura de la puerta para encontrar a su sobrina remojando nuevamente el paño que habían puesto sobre la frente de la niña para bajar su temperatura, lo exprimió y lo volvió a poner donde estaba.

"Vas a estar bien. Cuando me he enfermado Mito siempre hace que me sienta mejor en muy poco tiempo, ella es muy buena cuidándome, así que puedes estar tranquila, ¿sí? Eso hará que te recuperes más rápido..., o eso me dicen a mí." Habló parada al lado de la cama, provocando una sonrisa en su tía, que se encontraba más tranquila.

"¿Todo está bien?" Le preguntó antes de entrar por completo al cuarto. La niña asintió.

"Creo que ella está mejor. Ya no está sudando." Notificó alegremente la niña corriendo hacia la mujer, quien la cargó en sus brazos. "¿Cuando va a despertar, tía Mito?" Cuestionó con un puchero. Estaba ansiosa por hablar y jugar con la niña.

"No lo sé, pequeña. Hay que ser pacientes, ¿está bien?" La niña en sus brazos se desanimó un poco, pero asintió. "¿Tienes hambre? No has comido nada, bajemos a servirnos un poco de curry. Prepararemos un plato extra para cuando ella despierte, ¿está bien?" El semblante de la morena cambió rápidamente ante la idea y asintió emocionada.

Abe volvió a su hogar al anochecer cuando su nieta ya se había ido a la cama, cosa que aprovechó para informarle a su hija lo que había escuchado en el pueblo, que no eran buenas noticias.

Descubrió que sus sospechas fueron ciertas. Uno de los barcos que había arribado al atardecer era de comercio ilegal, dedicados a la trata de personas. Al parecer, las personas solo iban a transbordar a otro barco de la isla para seguir su camino, pero como sucede entre pandillas enemigas hubo un sangriento ajuste de cuentas. Habían muerto dos hombres, uno se dio a la fuga y cualquier delincuente menor había sido arrestado por un cazador que les estaba siguiendo el paso.

Cuando la anciana estaba por terminar la historia Begonia había salido de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua, pero al escuchar la conversación de las dos adultas optó por escuchar en silencio desde la escalera.

"¿Qué haremos con la niña cuando despierte?" Preguntó Mito con dolor en su voz.

"Escucharemos su historia. Lo más común entre los niños que están en esas situaciones es porque son huérfanos o los mismos padres los vendieron. Pero si ella fue secuestrada, tiene una familia con la cual regresar... podemos ayudarla. Podría contactar a Ging y..."

"¡Ging!" Exclamó con ironía la más joven, sobresaltado a la pequeña espía. No era común que su tía levantara la voz. "¡¿Quieres llamar a Ging para que ayude a una niña desconocida cuando ni siquiera se ha molestado en preguntar por su propia hija en cuatro años?!" La mujer parecía querer controlar su tono de voz para no molestar a las niñas, pero los tintes de furia en las palabras no podían ser disimulados. Begonia casi se atreve a asomar su cabeza al comedor sólo para asegurarse que si fuera su tía Mito la que hablaba. No lo hizo. En cambio, aprovechó la pausa en la conversación ajena para tratar de acomodar sus propios pensamientos.

¿Quien era Ging? El nombre definitivamente le sonaba. Pero por la forma en la que se expresó Mito de él, no creía que fuera muy buena persona. "_¿Tal vez un amigo de la familia?_" Se preguntó extrañada antes de que sus pensamientos fueran interrumpidos.

"Él es un cazador, no será difícil para él..."

"¿Crees que el cobarde ése se va a atrever a poner un pie en la isla sabiendo que ella está aquí? Begonia no es tonta, ella definitivamente reconocerá a su padre si lo ve." Después de escuchar eso, la niña olvidó por un segundo cómo respirar. "Ging no tiene ningún derecho..."

"Claro que lo tiene, es su hija." Le contradijo Abe con voz serena, sacando de su estupor a Begonia. "Tú decidiste decirle a Begonia que sus padres habían muerto, pero ¿crees que podremos mantenerlo por toda su vida? Esos dos son idénticos, y estoy segura que mi nieta seguirá los pasos de Ging. No sé cuales fueron sus razones para dejarnos a su hija aquí, pero sé que si no lo hubiera hecho ella correría demasiado peligros con él."

"Pudo haberse dedicado a criarla y dejar por un momento su estúpido trabajo." Farfulló la otra.

"Sí, pudo hacerlo. Y si no lo hizo sus razones tendrá, ya hemos hablado de esto, Mito. Cuando la niña tenga la edad suficiente, ella decidirá qué es lo que quiere hacer. Eso no dependerá de nosotros." Sentenció con voz fría, sin dejar lugar para discusiones. "En cuanto a la niña, no podemos adelantarnos. Ahora lo único único importante es que esté sana, ¿cómo sigue?" Una pausa después, Mito procedió a informarle los pocos progresos que había tenido la pequeña comensal. Cuando Begonia notó que no había nada mucho más relevante que quisiera escuchar, con sumo cuidado se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación.

Esa noche no durmió demasiado, aún en _shock _por lo que había descubierto: sus padres estaban vivos, y uno de ellos era un _cazador_ llamado Ging. No tardó mucho en decidirse a investigar al hombre. "Ging" no era un nombre muy común, y si era un buen cazador tal vez no sería demasiado difícil encontrar algo de él en la web; además, la abuela Abe había dicho que ella y él eran idénticos, así que tal vez podría identificarlo si encontraba alguna imagen.

Entre sus planes de investigación, la niña finalmente se hundió en un profundo sueño poco tiempo antes del amanecer.

Después de ser levemente reprendida por despertar hasta pasado el medio día y haber comido el almuerzo, la pequeña Begonia comenzó su trabajo escolar de mala gana. Extrañamente, la abuela Abe había ido al pueblo de nuevo en lugar de su tía, quién a su vez se encontraba haciendo la colada* en el patio trasero.

Tan concentrada cómo era posible, Gon trataba de resolver sus imposibles problemas de matemáticas, y es que, ¿cómo iba a restarle 9 a 18 si cuando pedía prestado el 1 para que el numero fuera mayor a nueve, resultaba 18 otra vez?

Ugh, _matemáticas_.

Cuando se decidió a dibujar palitos para hacer la resta, aunque su tía le había dicho que ya no debía hacer eso, un fuerte golpe proveniente del segundo piso la distrajo. Miró con confusión el techo por unos momentos hasta que la compresión la golpeó. Dejó todos sus utensilios de trabajo en la mesa y corrió escaleras arriba sin detenerse hasta llegar a la habitación donde se hospedaba su nueva amiga.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrando una cama vacía y un gran bulto removiéndose en una sábana blanca en el suelo. Cuando pareció encontrar la salida de su prisión de tela, se asomó una cabeza, sobresaltándose ante la mirada penetrante que yacía al umbral de la puerta. Ambas se mantuvieron la mirada por más tiempo del que se consideraba cómodo.

"Uhm, yo..." comenzó desde el suelo.

"¡Comida!" Le interrumpió en un grito casi horrorizado, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Antes de que terminara de procesar su inesperada elección de palabra, la morena regresó trayendo consigo un tazón humeante que olía bastante bien. Ante la escena, recordó el hambre mortal que tenía.

Begonia se sentó con la piernas cruzadas frente a su invitada para acompañarla a comer, quien, demasiado ocupada con el segundo plato que le habían llevado, ni siquiera se molestó en volver a la cama de la que había caído entre sueños.

"Yo soy Begonia." Se presentó, distrayendo la atención de la niña por su comida.  
Pronto la contraria se sintió mal por tomarle tan poca importancia a la persona que probablemente la había ayudado cuando escapó.

"Uh, Hola, Begonia." Saludó avergonzada. "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" No pudo evitar cuestionar, antes de volver a su comida, pero sin dejar de mirar a la niña.

"Oh, creo que te sentiste mal en el pueblo. Después de que corriste por un rato te desmayaste, tu papá estaba en medio de una pelea cuando nos alejamos de ahí así que fue por ello que él no fue tras de ti. No sé si recuerdas eso." Respondió a lo que ella negó.

"Oh, el no es mi papá. Sólo es mi repartidor. Se supone que íbamos a que me entregaran." Recordó la niña. "Corrí porque estaba asustada de esos hombres."

"¿A que te entregaran?" Le interrumpió la otra, ganándose un asentimiento.

"Sí, yo soy huérfana. Así que esos hombres me tomaron y buscaron a alguien que me cuidaran y sea mi dueño... ¿acaso eres tú?" Preguntó sorprendida, recibiendo una expresión idéntica de la morena.

"¡No lo sé! ¿Te dijeron algo de las personas que te iban a cuidar?"

"Sólo que me la iba a pasar _muy_ bien." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, había terminado su plato.

"¡Oh, entonces tal vez si es aquí!" Expresó con emoción Begonia.

"¿Tú serás mi dueña?" Le preguntó anonadada.

"Uh... no. No se es dueño de una persona, sólo de cosas. Entonces no puedo ser tu dueña." Le explicó, ganándose una mirada de admiración de la otra, diciéndole lo inteligente que era. Ella sonrió y puso sus manos en sus caderas con orgullo.

"Pero si no eres mi dueña, ¿qué eres?" Preguntó confundida, la otra lo pensó un poco.

"Bueno, si te quedarás aquí y te vamos a cuidar... ¡entonces seremos familia!" Informó obvia.

"¡Oh! ¡eso suena grandioso!" Exclamó emocionada. Ella había tenido sus dudas de qué tan bien la pasaría con las personas a las que la llevaban por la forma en la que la trataban mientras le encontraban dueño y por cómo le hablaba su repartidor, pero Begonia parecía una niña realmente agradable.

"¡Lo sé! Espera a que conozcas a tía Mito y a Abe ellas son tan... espera, no me dijiste tu nombre." De repente, la niña rubia se sonrojó.

"Ah, yo no tengo nombre, pero mi número es 1042" informó avergonzada rascando su nuca.

"¿Así te llaman?"

"_Síp_, es para identificarnos más fácilmente. Aunque no me gusta mucho..." dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"Bueno, elige un nombre, yo te llamaré por él ¿hay alguno que te guste o hayas tenido antes?"

La niña sin nombre hizo una mueca, ahora que lo pensaba, ella juraba que en algún momento había tenido un nombre. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo una cara de concentración.

"Uh... creo que tenía uno antes, pero no... no recuerdo..."

"Está bien, puedes tomar uno nuevo." Le tranquilizó. "¿Cuál te gusta?"

Ella no lo pensó mucho antes de responder. "Creo que tu nombre es realmente bonito."

"¡Gracias! ¡Podemos compartirlo si quieres!" Propuso encantada.

"¿¡De verdad?! ¿Eso está bien?" Le preguntó de vuelta con la misma emoción.

"Claro que sí, Mito me enseñó que siempre hay que compartir. Aunque podría ser algo confuso que tengamos el mismo nombre..."

"Uhm, no quiero causar problemas." Se negó.

"No no. Podemos arreglarlo" le aseguró la castaña poniendo su mano bajo su barbilla y cerrando sus ojos un momento. "¡Ya se!" Anunció chasqueando sus dedos al abrir sus ojos. "¡Tú puedes ser _Bee_ y yo seré _Gon_!"

Los ojos de Bee se iluminaron ante la idea.

"¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta mucho! ¡ah! " Dijo a la vez que llevaba sus manos a la parte trasera de su cuello. "Aquí." Anunció cuando se quitó una delgada cadena y la extendía hacia la niña. "Este collar te protege, puedes tenerlo a cambio de tu nombre. ¿Es justo, no?" Preguntó tentativa. Su collar no era mucho, pero era todo lo que tenía aparte de su maltratada ropa que ya ni siquiera vestía.

"Oh, es muy bonito. ¿De que te protege?" Preguntó viéndolo desde la palma de la niña sin tomarlo. La otra se encogió de hombros.

"Mmm... no lo sé. Estoy segura que me dijeron eso cuando me lo dieron." Contestó algo extrañada. Lo ha tenido desde siempre, pero ni siquiera recordaba de dónde había venido, sólo sabía que estaría protegida con él. "Vamos, te lo pondré." Dijo poniéndose de pie, un poco tambaleante ante su poca fuerza y se dirigió a la espalda de Gon.

"¿Segura? No tienes que dármelo sólo porque compartí algo contigo..." le explicó mientras Bee ya estaba abrochando la cadena, cuando terminó y el collar cayó libremente sobre su piel lo inspeccionó más de cerca. El colguije de piedra blanca que llevaba era muy hermoso.

"Está bien, yo quiero que lo tengas porque estás siendo muy amable conmigo, hace mucho tiempo que nadie me trataba bien." Comentó algo apenada.

Un segundo antes de que Gon pudiera responder, una tercera persona entrara a la habitación. Era una hermosa mujer de cabellos pelirrojos que parecía algo conmocionada por la vista.

"¡Tía Mito, despertó!" Exclamó entusiasmada apuntando a la niña, olvidando por completo que eso era de mala educación, la rubia sonrió saludando con la mano. "_¡__Ella es Bee y yo soy Gon!_"

"Entonces, ¿cual de las dos _Begonias _va a limpiar la cuchara?"

"¡Yo, yo, yo!" Saltó entusiasmada la niña rubia y Mito le entregó la cuchara cubierta de masa pre horneada de galletas.

"¡Entonces yo tomaré el tazón!" Gritó la segunda niña entusiasmada antes de que el plato le fuera entregado.

"Las galletas tardarán un rato en el horno ¿por qué no van a jugar un rato? Yo las llamaré cuando estén listas." Propuso la mujer, a lo que las niñas asintieron alegres antes de abandonar los utensilios de cocina libres de cualquier rastro de mezcla. Pronto salieron corriendo de la casa.

"Apenas han pasado un par de meses desde que Bee llegó a esta casa y esas dos ya son completamente inseparables." Comentó para sí Mito.

"Ellas se volvieron inseparables apenas unos días después de su llegada, no entiendo qué es lo que te extraña conociendo a Gon." Dijo la abuela Abe entrando a la cocina.

"Gon. Aún me cuesta llamarla así." Rió ella. "Debe ser porque nunca la había visto con una amiga de su edad, mi niña siempre había jugado sola y se veía feliz con ello. Nunca pensé que le hiciera falta una amiga..." murmuró distraídamente.

"Son como hermanas." Replicó la anciana. "¿Quien iba a decir que se terminaría quedando con nosotros? Bueno, después de lo que tuvo que pasar esa pequeña y todo lo que no llegó a pasar, me alegra que esté tranquila aquí" sopesó, su hija sólo pudo asentir en acuerdo.

"Está ansiosa por salir al pueblo, Bego- _ah. Gon_." Se corrigió. "También quiere ir y presentarles a todos a Bee. ¿Cuánto tiempo más habrá que ocultarla?" Preguntó a su madre.

"Un asesinato no es algo común aquí en la Isla. Las cosas aún están algo delicadas, así que yo recomendaría esperar un poco más de tiempo. Queramos o no, la forma en que la acogimos no es tan legal que digamos. Será mejor que no la conozca nadie aún." Mito hizo un gesto en acuerdo. Segundos de silencio después, Abe habló.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste que tendrías dos hijas incluso sin haber tenido una pareja en tu vida?"

"¡Mamá!" Reprochó fuertemente sonrojada, sacándole una estridente risa a la otra mujer. "Búrlate lo que quieras. Yo amo que me digan así." Presumió saliendo de la cocina para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

"Cuando todo el tema pase y Bee finalmente pueda salir a conocer el pueblo, diremos que es tu hija perdida, ¡eh" advirtió riendo, aún cuando la mujer ya no se encontraba presente.

Mientras tanto, las niñas comenzaban otra de sus muchas clases de pesca sobre el enorme árbol del lago en el bosque.

"Y... aquí hay uno" anunció Gon sacando un pez del agua, Bee sonrió anonada y aplaudió unos momentos.

"_Woooow. _¡Eres realmente buena en esto, Gon!" Expresó con admiración. "Empezamos a aprender al mismo tiempo y has sacado _miles_ de peces más que yo!" Se lamentó llevando sus brazos al cielo, Gon rió.

"Vamos, es tu turno. Yo buscaré más carnada." Dijo extendiéndole la caña, y cuando esta la tomó, comenzó a buscar gusanos entre las enredaderas de raíces sobre las que estaban paradas.

"Oye, Gon. ¿Quién es Ging F.?" Interrogó la niña unos momentos después de haber lanzado la caña. Sin descuidar su tarea Gon contestó.

"Ah, es mi papá, ¿por qué?" Cuestionó de vuelta.

"Oh, ¿entonces la caña es de él? Tiene su nombre escrito." Argumentó pasando sus dedos sobre el nombre tallado sobre el artefacto. "¿Dónde está él? Nunca había escuchado que tú o mamá Mito lo mencionaran."

"Oh, mamá no sabe que yo lo sé." Recordó Gon, ganándose la atención de la rubia. "Escuché que lo dijeron una vez cuando creyeron que yo estaba dormida, pero mamá dijo que mis padres habían muerto. Creo que a ella realmente no le agrada él, parece que me dejó aquí cuando era bebe" habló distraída.

"¿...Y no te molesta?" Indagó tentativa, la otra se encogió de hombros.

"Hace un tiempo lo busqué en internet. Él es un importante cazador, no podía llevarme con él; es peligroso, así que creo que lo entiendo. Probablemente ahora esté explorando el mundo, lo que suena genial." Explicó con la ilusión bailando en sus palabras y en la mirada. "Algún día... me gustaría ser una buena cazadora, cómo él. Buscarlo y hablar un poco. Estoy ansiosa por vivir eso tan increíble que eligió sobre su hija... bueno, si es que eso fue lo que pasó." Terminó simplemente, sentándose junto a Bee, quién ni había dejado de mirarla.

"Eres muy valiente, Gon. Ser un cazador es muy peligroso." Le dijo asustada por los arriesgados planes de futuro de su casi hermana.

"¡Yo creo que suena genial! ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?" Preguntó, haciéndola pensar.

"Mmm... me gusta estar en la Isla." Decidió. "Amo a Gon, a mamá Mito, a la abuela Abe y ya quiero salir a conocer a todos en la isla. Me gustan las cosas cómo están. Desearía que todas permanezcamos aquí lo más que podamos." Divagó pasando la caña a Gon y dirigiendo su mirada al despejado cielo. "Creo que, cuando te vayas, ellas estarán muy tristes y se sentirán solas... ¡Así que yo quiero quedarme aquí toda la vida!" Su sonrisa era bastante contagiosa, así que, aunque Gon se sintiera triste por su inevitable separación, sonrió también. "Tal vez no les dolerá demasiado si no nos vamos las dos, y cuando regreses de tus viajes, ¡Te estaremos esperando todas juntas!" Vociferó alegre, la morena asintió eufórica.

"¡Juguemos a que eres una genial cazadora y me salvas del monstruo del lago!"

"¡Sí, sí!"

Más tarde ése día, había otros dos nombres tallados descuidadamente en la caña de pescar.

* * *

**La colada es lavar ropa, no sé si alguien desconocía el término. Jajajxd

*Bee fue porque según yo, en Inglés el nombre era _Bigonia_ pero me descubrí que en realidad se pronuncia _Begounia_xd so, no me importa. Léanlo como _Bi_. jajaj

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
